Gebrochenes Vertrauen
by Salarial
Summary: Eine andere Art von FF des Klischees das Harrys Freundschaften nur vorgeheuchelt waren. Ich habe diese Idee aufgegriffen, an manchen Knöpfen gedreht und eine Eher düstere Version dieses Gedankengangs zusammengesetzt. Kein Missbrauch von den Dursleys!
1. Ein Herz zerbricht

Gebrochenes Vertrauen

**Gebrochenes Vertrauen**

**Titel:** Gebrochenes Vertrauen

**Autor:** Salarial

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**Rating:** P18-Slash

**Kapitel:** 8 + Epilog

**Genre:** Drama

**Disclaimer:** Alle Orte, Namen und eben alles bekannte gehört nicht mir sondern JKR ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Erhebe auch keinen Anspruch welches damit verdienen zu wollen und ihr wisst doch sowieso das nichts mir ist also warum schreib ich's eigentlich?

**Anmerkung:** Erstmal die Beta gelesene Version kommt noch, des Weiteren:

Ich habe hier das Klischee einer Harry ist übermächtig, bekommt alles hin und wird schon immer von seinen Freunden betrogen FF geschrieben. (Der Schema F Anfang ist Absicht)

Ich weiß nicht von wem diese Grundidee stammt, aber ich glaube genug eigene Ideen eingebracht zu haben damit es nicht als billige Kopie abgehandelt wird. Und wenn ihr dieses Klischee schon nicht mehr sehen könnte, dann sage ich euch das diese FF aus genau so einer Laune heraus entstanden ist. Ich konnte es nicht mehr sehen wie dann plötzlich alles Happy Happy wurde und Harry ohne zu zögern einen riesigen Radau gemacht hat.

Der Harry den ich kreiert habe, nun ja, er ist dunkler. Nicht bösartiger, grausamer oder Furcht einflößender um es richtig zu sagen, er ist… ihr werdet es sehen falls ihr es lest. Ich finde nicht die richtigen Worte dafür. Ich mag ihn sehr, auch wenn er OOC ist, leider aber anders geht es nicht.

Ich halte mich sehr an die Bücher und erfinde jetzt nicht am laufenden Band neue Charaktere. Auch werdet ihr wahrscheinlich die Handlung an manchen Punkten wieder erkennen, aber das ist so gewollt und nicht meine Phantasielosigkeit.

Außerdem habe ich mich bemüht so wenig wie möglich die Charaktere zu verändern, so das der Grundcharakter bei den Meisten noch wieder zu erkennen ist.

**PS.:**

Zuerst sollte es das Pairing Harry Potter/Theodore Nott werden aber ich habe mich dann doch um entschieden weil Draco besser hinein passt und wenn ich schon mit Klischees arbeite dann richtig.

**PPS.: **

Diese FF hat genau 7 Tage von ersten Wort bis zum Ende gebraucht und noch mal einen Tag zum Querelesen und Verbessern. Also verzeiht mir kleine Mängel. Es war etwas, was ich einfach runter schreiben wollte und nicht erst groß über alles nachdenken wollte. Gedanken habe ich mir natürlich schon gemacht. Falls euch zu große Logikfehler auffallen sagt mir bescheid ich werde versuchen sie zu verbessern, denn meinen Perfektionismus habe ich trotz allem nicht verloren.

**Kurzbeschreibung:**

Eine andere Art von FF des Klischees das Harrys Freundschaften nur vorgeheuchelt waren. Ich habe diese Idee aufgegriffen, an manchen Knöpfen gedreht und eine Eher düstere Version dieses Gedankengangs zusammengesetzt. (PS: Harry wird NICHT von den Durselys misshandelt und auf einen netten Voldemort wartet ihr vergeblich) HP/DM

**Wichtig:**

Diese FF beginnt am Ende von OdP, allerdings habe ich sie etwas anders angesetzt und einfach beschlossen, das die ZAG Prüfungen zwei Wochen vor den Prüfungen der anderen Geschrieben werden sodass jetzt noch 3 Wochen Zeit ist bevor die Ferien beginnen. Ron und Hermine liegen auf der Krankenstation wenn man eine genaue Seitenzahl will, kann man sagen ab oben Seite 1005 (deutsche Fassung) setzt die FF ein.

**1. Ein Herz zerbricht**

Harry war auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel um Ron und Hermine zu besuchen die noch immer nicht raus durften. Das Abenteuer im Ministerium hatte sie sehr mitgenommen. Er wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als er von drinnen seinen Namen hörte und stockte. Die Neugierde übermannte ihn, was sie wohl über ihn zusagen hatten.

„Aber ich habe nun mal keine Wahl und du hast gesagt du hilfst mir, wenn ich dein Freund werde, erinnerst du dich?", hörte er Rons Stimme.

„Schon klar, aber ich kriege einfach das Kotzen wenn ich an ihn denke. Und immer nur geht es um ihn. Dieses Jahr hätte er uns fast ungebracht was nützt es mir Freunde zu haben wenn ich dafür sterbe, kannst du mir das mal sagen? Dann will ich schon lieber noch ein bisschen länger leben und Harry dafür auf den Mond schießen.", sagte Hermine aufgebracht.

„Du kannst das, ich aber nicht. Ich muss so tun als ob ich ihn mögen würde, sonst zahlt Dumbledore uns nicht mehr das Schulgeld. Jetzt sind zwar nur noch Ginny und ich da, aber das Geld ist noch immer knapp."

„Dann frag doch Fred und George, ob sie es euch geben ihr Scherzartikelladen läuft doch gut."

„Das geht nicht. Ich glaube die beiden fangen langsam an ihn richtig zu mögen, er hat sie halt gekauft. Klar, ich könnte ihn bestimmt auch mögen wenn er mir 1000 Galleonen schenken würde.

„Aber sie verraten uns doch nicht an ihn oder? Es muss zu einem abgesprochenen Zeitraum rauskommen, das wir ihn nur benutzen, sonst geht Dumbledores Plan schief."

„Nein, sie verraten uns nicht, wir sind schließlich ihre Familie und sie halten zu uns, aber ich will ihnen damit lieber nicht auf die Nerven fallen. Dann spiele ich lieber noch ein bisschen Harrys Kumpel, der merkt schließlich sowieso nichts. Aber weißt du eigentlich warum wir das für Dumbledore abziehen diese Schmierenkomödie? Hat er dir was gesagt?", fragte Ron.

„Nein, hat er nicht. Aber es ist „Für das größere Wohl" und da muss man schon mal Opfer eingehen. Dumbledore wird schon das richtige tun."

„Ich glaube wir sollten das Thema wechseln, er kommt sicher gleich. Ich muss jetzt schon mal üben zu grinsen sonst bekomm ich es sicher nicht hin", sagte Ron worauf Hermines Lachen erklang.

„Immer schön grinsen Ron und dir nicht anmerken lassen, das du ihm den Hals umdrehen willst. Schließlich ist Harry doch unser bester Freund."

Die letzten Worte brachten etwas in Harry zum klingen, die Worte troffen so vor Abscheu, das es ihm in der Seele weh tat. Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten? War das ein Trick von Voldemort um ihm wehzutun?

Er wartete eine Weile, dann ging er hinein und tatsächlich saßen dort Ron und Hermine. Harry machte auf eilig und brachte Hermine nur die Hausaufgaben die sie heute aufbekommen hatten. Er sagte, er wolle noch eine Runde auf seinem Feuerblitz drehen, in der Erinnerung an Sirius. Beide sahen ihn mitleidig an und es sah so ehrlich aus, das er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass es unaufrichtig war. Er würde nicht auf noch eine Falle von Voldemort hineinfallen. Ron und Hermine waren seine besten Freunde, aber wenn es die Wahrheit war, was er eben gehört hatte? Dumbledore hatten ihm schon so viel verschwiegen. Aber das konnte er nicht glauben, wollte er nicht glauben.

Leise Zweifel nagten an ihm, den ganzen Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Vielleicht sollte er heute Nacht, wenn sie beide schliefen, nachprüfen was von ihren Worten die Wahrheit war, wie es gemeint war oder ob sie vielleicht gar nicht Ron und Hermine sondern Todesser mit Vielsaft-Trank waren. Er musste es herausfinden und was bei Merlin und Morgana hatte Dumbledore damit zu tun?

Mit schlechtem Gewissen wartete im Gemeinschaftsraum bis alle Schüler schlafen gegangen waren, dann zog er die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor und tippte dagegen.

Da waren sie, Ron und Hermine, sie lagen beide im Krankenflügel und da ihre Namen angezeigt wurden, schloss sich Vielsaft-Trank aus. Vielleicht der Imperiusfluch?

Filch war in seinem Büro. Peeves hüpfte im zweiten Stock herum und Snape war in den Kerkern. Bei ihm war Draco Malfoy stellte Harry nachdenklich fest.

Aber momentan hatte er ein anderes Ziel. Er zog sich den Tarnumhang über und schlich sich auf die Krankenstation. Beide schliefen tief und fest. Umbridge lag in einem abgetrennten Bereich, nachdem ihr mehrere Schüler Streiche gespielt hatten. Einer hatte ihr die Haut rosa gefärbt, sodass sogar Madam Pomfrey Probleme hatte den Zauber rückgängig zu machen, sodass sie noch immer einen Hauch von ihrer Lieblingsfarbe zierte.

Harry tippte die Karte an flüsterte „Unheil angerichtet" und sie löschte sich. Danach trat er an Rons Bett. Ron würde seinem Angriff weniger standhalten können als Hermine und Harry hatte den Spruch noch nie ausprobiert. Nur Snape hatte ihn immer und immer wieder gegen ihn angewendet. Er musste also vorsichtig sein, er war klein Legilimentor und seine Okklumentik war mehr als dürftig. Er konzentrierte sich und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf den schlafenden Ron. Er würde sehr behutsam vorgehen müssen wenn er ihn nicht wecken wollte.

„Legilimens." Eine Sturmflut von Erinnerungen schlug auf Harry ein, es dauerte lange bis er sie geordnet hatte und zwei Mal musste er von vorne beginnen. Doch Ron war im Schlaf so schutzlos, das seine geistigen Widerstandskräfte so gut wie nicht vorhanden waren. Dazu kam, dass dieser Zauberspruch mehr starken Willen als Übung benötigte und starken Willen hatte Harry zur Genüge.

Dann endlich fand er den Faden der Erinnerungen die er suchte. Angefangen im Haus der Weasleys, wo Albus Dumbledore bei Eintreten der Zwillinge nach Hogwarts ein Angebot unterbreitete und es angenommen wurde. Dann die Erinnerung an den Vertrag, als Ron in die Schule kam und wie sie extra über den Bahnhof gehen sollten und sich auffällig verhalten, um ihn aufzusammeln. Dann Ron der sich zu ihm setzte und viele Momente im Gryffindorturm als Ron sich bei seinen Brüdern über ihn, Harry, beschwerte. Hermine wie sie hineinplatze, alles auf deckte und versprach ihn zu unterstützen, wenn er dafür ihr Freund sein würde. Unterredungen mit Dumbledore und jede Szene schnitt ihm tiefer ins Herz. Irgendwann konnte er seine Konzentration nicht mehr aufrechterhalten und löste den Zauber. Ron schreckte aus dem Schlaf auf und sah auf die Stelle an der Harry stand. Doch er konnte ihn nicht sehen. Harry liefen die Tränen über die Wange

„Scheiß Harry Potter", flüsterte er und legte sich zurück ins Bett.

Harry hörte die Worte und etwas in ihm brach. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen.

Sie hassten ihn. Seine besten Freunde hassten ihn. Er war ganz alleine. Niemand mochte ihn. Er hatte nur noch sich selbst.

Dumbledore. Das war alles Dumbledores Schuld.

Harry wandte sich um und verließ den Krankenflügel.

Trotzdem, etwas in Harry weigerte sich Dumbledore als schlecht anzusehen. Er würde diesen Erinnerungen nicht trauen, solange er keine Beweise hatte. Beweise von Dumbledore. Er würde sie sich holen. Er würde Beweisen, das Rons Erinnerungen Manipuliert gewesen waren, dass es nicht stimmte, was er gesehen hatte. Den Beweis, für ihrer aller Unschuld.

Dumbledore durfte ihn nicht erwischen wenn er versuchte in sein Büro einzubrechen, aber in letzter Zeit gingen so viele Leute ein und aus, es würde nicht allzu schwer werden sich hinein zu stehen. So folgte Harry am nächsten Nachmittag dem Zaubereiminister unter den Tarnumhang in Dumbledores Büro. Dumbledore stellte das Denkarium auf eine Kommode, als der Minister eintrat.

Fudge wollte das er ihm Harry geben sollte, damit dieser zeigen konnte, das er das Ministerium unterstützte, damit er den Menschen Hoffnung schenken konnte, als Symbol des Widerstandes gegen Voldemort. Harry stand ganz ruhig in einer Ecke und hoffet das Fawkes ihn nicht bemerken würde, was er hier tat war mehr als gefährlich, aber nötig.

Die Unterredung dauerte fast eine Stunde, dann verließen Dumbledore und der Minister gemeinsam das Schulleiterbüro um im Drei Besen etwas trinken zu gehen.

Harry hatte nur auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet, denn Fawkes verschwand auch, wahrscheinlich um seinem Herren zu folgen. Harry indes ging zum Denkarium. Er hatte nur diesen Versuch, wenn es stimmte das Dumbledore seine Freunde manipulierte, dann würde er dort drinnen den Beweis finden, wenn nicht, dann müsste er sich Sorgen um Ron machen.

Aber zuerst schickte er die Porträts der Schulleiter in den Schlaf, was ihnen nicht sonderlich auffiel, da sie sowieso die meiste Zeit im Dämmerzustand dahinvegetierten. Danach wandte er sich dem Denkarium zu. Schon seid gestern hatte ihn eine merkwürdige Ruhe erfasst. Er würde sich beweisen, dass sie unschuldig waren, sie alle. Und dann galt es nur noch denjenigen zu finden, der Rons Erinnerungen manipuliert hatte.

Dumbledores Denkarium war wirr, Harry kannte die Erinnerungen nicht und so viel es ihm schwer die Richtigen zu finden. Aber letztendlich brachte die Wahrheit sein Herz zum Stillstand. Nun wusste er es und es war so logisch! Aus Dumbledores Sicht so einleuchtend, aber er würde es nicht zulassen, konnte es nicht zulassen.

Er würde es ihnen Zeigen, ihnen allen. So leicht ließ er sich nicht den Garaus machen. Er würde Leben und es ihnen allen zeigen, er war kein Bauer in diesem Schachspiel, es würde darum gehen das Spiel um einen Spieler zu erweitern.

Die Erinnerungen drangen in Harry Bewusstsein, die Bedeutung und es war mehr als nur ein Schock. Der Schmerz in seinem Inneren war so groß, das er glaubte keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Unkontrolliert begann er zu zittern, wollte weinen schreien toben etwas zusammenschlagen, aber da war es schon zu spät. Sein Herz zersplitterte in tausend Teile und wurde erwürgt von dem Schicksalssträngen der Realität.

Es war nur noch eine Sache in ihm, ein Schrei nach Rache. Er würde sich Rächen, für diese Lüge. Am liebsten hätte er hier auf Dumbledore gewartet und ihm umgebracht. Aber etwas in ihm schaltete sich ein. Etwas, das man wohl als Überlebenswillen bezeichnen konnte. Er war zu schwach um Dumbledore zu töten und selbst wenn er es schaffte, würde danach Voldemort zu mächtig werden und ihn, Harry, auslöschen. Er musste das ganze Subtiler angehen.

Nachdenklich setzte sich Harry auf Dumbledore Schreibtischstuhl. Vor ihm lag ein Buch, Geheimnisse der Dunkelsten Kunst, stand darauf. Neugierig geworden schlug Harry es auf.

Horkruxe, Dumbledore hatte das in einer Denkariumsszene erwähnt aber Harry verstand es nicht, noch nicht. Also hatte es etwas mit schwarzer Magie zu tun. Harry sah über das Inhaltsverzeichnis und seine Augen blieben an etwas anderem hängen, gleich unter Horkruxe. Er las es sich durch und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Wenn er das schaffen würde, dann hätte er eine Chance.

Sein größter Nachteil war, dass er nur ein fünfzehnjähriger Junge war. Noch nicht mal halb fertig mit seiner Zaubererausbildung und nicht halb so begabt wie Voldemort und Dumbledore. Wenn er dieses Manko ausgleichen könnte, dann könnte er vielleicht mitspielen im Spiel der Mächtigen.

Hier hatte er nun die Chance. Die Chance auf eine Zukunft und er würde sie ergreifen, so verachtenswert sie auch war. Der Mächtigste und Gewiefteste würde Überleben und wenn er nicht die Zeit hatte zu warten, musste er eben dunkle Abkürzungen gehen.

Von draußen kamen Schritte. Schnell schlug Harry das Buch zu und steckte den Zettel mit der Abschrift in die Hosentasche bevor er sich hinter der Tür versteckte und hinaus glitt als Professor McGonagall und Dumbledore hineinkamen.

Es gab eine Möglichkeit, etwas was er tun konnte aber selbst, als er daran dachte, stieg die Übelkeit in ihm auf. Das war mehr als schwarze Magie, das war Wahnsinn und schon mehr als ein Zauberer war dem Wahnsinn verfallen weil er sich solcher Magie hingegeben hatte.

Doch wenn er es tat, dann hatte er die Möglichkeit an Rache, Rache für ein verpatztes Leben, Rache für so viele Demütigungen, Rache für Betrug und Verleumdung. Rache dafür, dass er nie richtig gelebt hatte, nie die Wahrheit gelebt hatte sondern ein Leben voller Lügen absolviert hatte.

Immer mehr reifte in Harry die Entschlossenheit heran, auch diese Grenze zu überschreiten, diese letzte Grenze, die selbst Voldemort nicht überschritten hatte, aus Angst zu versagen. Aus Angst heraus nicht stark genug zu sein.

Er, Harry würde nicht versagen und wenn doch, er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren.

Er hatte keine Freunde, er hatte keine Familie, er hatte kein Leben.

Mit wehendem Umhang schritt Harry durch die Gänge, hinein ins verderben, hinein in die ewige Finsternis.

Es dauerte eine Woche, dann hatte er die passenden Opfer gefunden. Lorane Dolohow und Davis Edgecombe. Sie waren beide sehr begabte Schüler, Lorane Dolohow war für ihre besonderen Zauberkunststücke bekannt. Sie hatte ein sehr hohen maß an Begabung, das Harry brauchte, außerdem war ihr Vater wahrscheinlich ein Todesser oder jemand aus ihrem Verwandtenkreis und er brauchte die Informationen die sie ihm geben konnte. Informationen waren nötig um zu überlebe und ein Anhalspunkt wie jemand, der in solchen Kreisen verkehrte lebte, würde ihm sicher viel bringen. Dazu kam, dass er nun ergründen konnte wie viel daran Wahrheit war, das Lorane als sehr eitel und Schlampe verschrien war. Sie hatte zwar Begabung, aber war nicht ehrgeizig, sie könnte viel besser sein sagten alle.

Davis Edgecombe hingegen war ein ruhiger begabter Mann, der Harry nur aufgefallen war, weil er im Ministerium als Okklumens gemeldet war. Harry wusste, die Fähigkeit alleine würde ihm sehr helfen. Zudem schien es so, das er Harry ständig beobachtete jetzt wo Harry einmal auf ihn aufmerksam geworden war. Davis hätte in diesem Jahr seine UTZ gemacht und Harry war sich nach dem, was er über ihn zusammengetragen hatte sicher, das er sie alle exzellent bestanden hätte.

Sie beide würde er nehmen. Ein bisschen schlechtes Gewissen hatte er schon, wenn er an seinen Plan dachte, doch jeder Krieg fordert nun mal Opfer.

Er brauchte nicht lange für die Vorbereitungen des eigentlichen Rituals, es würde nicht sonderlich schwer werden. Der schwierigste Teil wäre das Überleben.

Jetzt musste er nur noch seine Opfer zu sich locken, bei Davis war es nicht schwer. Er war, anders als seine Schwester Marietta, in Hufflepuff und schien ihn sowieso ständig zu beobachten, so fand Harry es nicht auffällig ihm mit einer Schuleule eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, weil er sich mit ihm treffen wollte, da er sein komisches Benehmen bemerkt hatte. Um Lorane würde er sich erst Gedanken machen wenn er Davis verinnerlicht hatte.

Harry legte sich auf die Lauer, präparierte den Raum, legte Fallen, mehr als eine denn er wusste wie gut Davis war, aber hier würde er sich nicht raus winden können.

Harry wartete, doch nicht so lange wie er befürchtet hatte, als Davis auch schon die Tür öffnete.

„Harry Potter?", fragte er misstrauisch und Harry sagte so normal wie immer: „Hier bin ich."

Der Siebtklässler kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu, dann blieb er plötzlich stehen und zog seinen Zauberstab, ganz so, als hätte er Angst, als wüsste er um Harrys Pläne oder würde zumindest davon ahnen. Vorsichtig kam er näher und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Kalter Triumph stieg in ihm auf, als sich mehrere Flüche auf einmal lösten und zu Harrys entsetzen auf Davis Schild prallten. Wütend feuerte er einen Schockzauber, der den Schild ankratze und noch einen der ihn zum bersten brachte. Davis währenddessen war damit beschäftigt, schnell alles an Zaubern abzuwenden was er ausgelöst hatte, doch letztendlich schaffte es der vorletzte Fluch ihn auszuschalten und er viel unter dem Petrificus Totalus zu Boden. Harry hechtete zu ihm hin und riss ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand.

„Ich habe wirklich nicht übertrieben mit den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, eher habe ich untertrieben", sagte er lakonisch. Doch er hatte sich zu schnell in Sicherheit gewähnt, denn plötzlich spürte er wie jemand in seinen Geist eindrang, durch seine so gut wie nicht vorhandene Okklumentik. Bilder rasten durch seinen Geist, er selbst bei den Dursleys, er mit Hermine und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum, er Quidditch spielend und letztendlich wie er selbst nach geeigneten Opfern suchte. Es kostete ihn alle Willenskraft Davis von seinen Gedanken fern zu halten, doch letztendlich war nicht er es, der den Legilimentikangriff abbrach, sondern Davis, der ihn nun aus schreckgeweiteten Augen ansah. Harry zögerte nicht sondern machte ihm mit einem Stupor bewusstlos.

„Mobilicorpus", flüsterte er und der bewusstlose Körper schwebte in die Luft. Harry legte ihm den Tarnumhang über und überprüfte die Karte des Rumtreibers. Niemand in der Nähe.

Schnell stahl er sich aus dem unbenutzten Klassenraum hoch in den siebten Stock. Unbehelligt kamen vor dem Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten an und Harry hielt den bewusstlosen Körper an. Dann konzentrierte er sich um den Raum der Wünsche so zu kreieren wie er ihn brauchte.

Hogwarts, bei all meiner Magie flehe ich dich an, gibt mir einen Raum in dem ich starke verbotene Magie anwenden kann. Gib mir einen Raum in dem ich nicht entdeckt werden kann.

Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf lief Harry drei Mal an der kahlen Wand entlang und beim dritten Mal manifestierte sich eine Tür vor ihm. Rasch zog er sie auf und dirigierte den bewusstlosen Körper hinein.

Der Raum der sich ihm offenbarte sah aus wie einer der Kerkerräume. Alles aus Stein und vollkommen leer, bis auf ein Pult in einer Ecke auf dem eine Keramikschale und ein silberner Dolch lagen.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und beobachtete fasziniert wie sich eine leuchtende Schrift in einer ihm unbekannten Sprache auf der Wand entlang zog. Sie umschloss den Raum und Harry schätze, dass sie wohl als Bannkreis dienen würde. Hogwarts sorgte gut für seine Kinder.

Harry beeilte sich Davis den Tarnumhang herunterzureißen und ihn zu dem Pult schweben zu lassen. Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit er hatte, es könnte sein, das Davis jemandem bescheid gesagt hatte, der nun auf ihn wartete. Er an seiner Stelle hätte es getan.

Ohne zu zögern nahm er das Handgelenk seines Opfers und schlitze ihm den Puls auf. Mit einer beängstigenden Ruhe beobachtete er wie das Blut hervorspritze und in die Schale sprudelte. Einen halben Liter brauchte er, nicht genug um ihn zu töten, nicht mal genug um ihm irgendwie zu schaden. Dann tippte er mit seinem Zauberstab gegen das Handgelenk und sagte „Episkey", einen Spruch den er extra hierfür gelernt hatte und die Wunde heilte sofort zu.

Nun war er an der Reihe. Er setzte sich auf den Boden, überprüfte, dass Davis noch immer bewusstlos war und setzte das Messer an seinem eigenen Handgelenk an. Aber seine Hand wollte sich nicht bewegen. Er hätte nicht gedacht das es ihm solche Überwindung kosten würde, sich selbst zu verletzten. Aber die stoische Ruhe und Abgeklärtheit die ihn seid Dumbledores Büro erfüllte, brachen ihn dazu sich nach einiger Zeit zu überwinden und der Schmerz pulsierte durch seine Adern, als das Blut in die Keramikschüssel quoll. Es war kein so schlimmer Schmerz wie er gedacht hatte, er hatte schon schlimmeres überstanden, aber es war etwas anderes zu wissen das es nur an einem selbst hing, ob man starb oder ob man überlebte und das aufgrund einer Wunde die man sich selbst zugefügt hatte. Mit zitterndem Zauberstab heilte er auch seine Verletzung als er genug Blut aufgefangen hatte.

Das war überstanden und nun durfte er einfach keinen Fehler mehr machen, dann würde alles gut gehen. Er berührte die Oberfläche des gemischten Blutes mit dem Zauberstab und machte drei Kreisbewegungen nach rechts und danach drei nach links und sagte den Zauber den er aus jenem alten Buch genommen hatte, in welchem er vor einer Woche in Dumbledores Büro gelesen hatte.

Das Blut leuchtete kurz silbrig auf, dann sah es wieder ganz normal aus. Harry stand auf und ihm wurde im ersten Moment ein bisschen Schwindelig, doch schnell hatte er sich wieder gefangen und atmete tief durch.

Er ging in die Mitte des leeren Raumes und begann mit dem Blut einen Kreis zu ziehen. Immer wieder korrigierte er Stellen, damit auch ja keine Lücke entstehen konnte und als alles Blut aufgebraucht war, war es relativ zufrieden mit sich. Der Kreis glich zwar mehr einem Ei, aber letztendlich würde es das Ritual nicht stören.

Nun musste er nur noch Davis bewusstlosen Körper hineinschweben lassen und alles war vorbereitet.

Er kniete sich neben ihn und besah sich noch mal alles. Der Raum würde ihn schützen damit man seine Magie nicht bemerken würde und er selbst saß neben Davis im Blutkreis aus dem es kein Entkommen mehr gab.

Harry nickte entschlossen und nahm den silbernen Dolch. Kurz wog er ihn in der Hand doch es gab schon kein Zurück mehr.

Entschlossen rammte er ihn in den Körper vor sich. Stach in den Brustkorb und zog das Messer wieder heraus. Stach noch mal zu um ihn möglichst schnell zu töten, versuchte das Herz zu treffen und hörte den gurgelnden Atmen seines Opfers der immer leiser wurde bis er irgendwann verklang. Er hatte seinen ersten Mord begangen.

Harry legte das Messer zur Seite und wartete ruhig ab. Erst langsam dann immer schneller begann sich an den Seiten des Blutkreises indem er saß silbriger Nebel zu bilden. Immer mehr und mehr wurde es. Er waberte herum und plötzlich schoss er zusammen und das geisterhafte Abbild von Davis Edgecombe sah ihn aus traurigen Augen an. Langsam begann Davis auf ihn zuzuschweben, als würde Harrys Körper ihn anziehen und Harry spürte wie unaufhaltsam etwas an seinen Geist stieß. Erst Zögerlich, dann immer intensiver bis es irgendwann schmerzhaft wurde. Nun begann der Kampf um den Körper und wer auch immer ihn gewinnen würde, ob Harry oder Davis, würde den anderen verschlingen und zu einem Teil seiner selbst machen.

Davis hatte seinen Willen geformt, ihn geschliffen und zu einer scharfen Klinge geschmiedet, die er präzise einsetzen konnte. Durch Legilimentik, Okklumentik und noch etwas anderes das Harry jetzt noch nicht ergründen konnte, denn es lag noch viel tiefer in der Seele verankert. Harrys Wille dagegen war Wild, ungezähmt aber dafür umso machtvoller und darum ging es hier.

Sein Körper zuckte zurück, wand sich auf dem Boden und er schrie, aber Harry bekam nichts davon mit. Er drang weiter, immer weiter vor in den Geist der ihn zu vereinnahmen versuchte und fraß ihn teilweise auf. Doch dann wendete sich das Blatt und plötzlich begann Davis Seele an ihm zu zerren, ihn zu bezwingen denn noch etwas mischte sich ein. Es war schwach, so unglaublich schwach und setzte sich trotzdem gegen Harry zur Wehr um nicht. Noch ein Stückchen Seele kämpfe um die Überhand und gemeinsam begannen sie Harry zu bezwingen. Immer mehr wurde er zerrissen und mit Entsetzen spürte er, das er verlieren würde.

„Neiiiinnn", dieser Schrei entrang sich nicht nur seiner Seele, sondern auch sein Körper schrie es aus Leibeskräften und mit einem Mal riss er die Augen auf.

Er war wieder er selbst und auch doch nicht. Er hatte gewonnen, hatte seinen Körper behalten und die andere Seele aufgefressen und zu einem Teil seiner eigenen gemacht, doch da war nun so viel mehr in ihm als nur Harry. Er hatte plötzlich Erinnerungen aus einem ganzen Leben. Einem Leben, das länger gewesen war als sein eigenes. Er hatte Erinnerungen an Eltern, Geschwister, eine Kindheit in der er geliebt wurde. An Familienprobleme und Lösungen. So viel Leben strömte in ihn, das ihm die Tränen über die Wange liefen.

Er wusste das Davis niemandem gesagt hatte wohin er ging, weil er sich unsicher war was er, Harry Potter, von ihm wollte. Er, der Junge der sich in den letzten Tagen so verändert hatte. Dessen ganze Kraft in ein einziges Gefühl geflossen war, sodass er es am Frühstückstisch sofort mit seiner angeborenen Empathie aufgefallen war.

Er hatte Angst vor ihm gehabt und war doch neugierig geworden auf dieses unheimliche übermächtige Gefühl, das das ganze Wesen des Jungen zu vereinnahmen schien. Es mutete wie Hass an, aber in einer so abstrakten Form, dass er ihn nicht wirklich lokalisieren konnte.

Seufzend ließ sich Harry nach hinten auf den Steinfußboden sinken. Sein Körper zitterte noch immer und er war klitschnass vor Schweiß.

Nun brauchte er etwas Zeit um sich seinen Gedanken hinzugeben die nicht nur auf seinem Wissen basierten. Er durchdachte nun zwei Leben und doch drangen immer wieder Bilder in seinen Kopf die aus keinem dieser Leben gekommen waren.

Ein kleiner Junge, weinend gehänselt, verachtet. Das Gefühl der Genugtuung als ein kleines Mädchen vor Schmerzen schrie. Dann ein Dumbledore mit kastanienbraunem Haar der Verwandlung unterrichtete und die Bibliothek, wo ein unheilvolles Buch aufgeschlagen wurde, jenes Buch, das auch Harry zu Rate gezogen hatte. Eine Seite, Horkruxe. Ein heruntergekommenes Haus mit einem Zauberer den Parsel sprach und ein Herrenhaus das er kannte. Das Herrenhaus der Riddles wo drei Verwandte zu Tode kamen.

Wissen war in Harry, so viel Wissen und Macht das es ihn schier um den Verstand brachte. Er hatte sich mehr einverleibt als erwartet und langsam, immer mehr, wurde dieses Wissen dieses Leben zu einem Teil von ihm.

Davis Edgecombe war aus einer Zaubererfamilie, sein Vater arbeitete als Vergissmich und seine Mutter in Flohnetzwerkaufsicht. Er hatte noch eine jüngere Schwester Marietta die nun mit dem Wort Petze in Gesicht herumlief.

Davis war mit der Gabe der Empathie geboren worden, die Fähigkeit Gefühle von anderen zu spüren, wobei es sehr schwer war sie von den eigenen Gefühlen fern zu halten, da es schnell passieren konnte, das man Gefühle eines anderen übernahm, wodurch er schon seid frühester Kindheit Okklumentik hatte lernen müssen, um Gefühle bewusst wahrnehmen zu können oder auszublenden.

Später war er ehrgeizig gewesen. Er wollte, dass seine Eltern auch auf seine Leistungen stolz sind, nicht nur auf seine Gabe für die er nichts konnte. Deshalb hatte er sich so in die Schule vertieft. Es hatte jedoch noch andere Familiäre Probleme gegeben, die schließlich dazu führten, dass der Vater ihn, seine Schwester und seine Mutter verlassen hatte, um bei einer anderen Hexe zu leben. In der Schule war Davis sehr zurückhaltend, und versuchte allen bei seinen Problemen zu helfen die er dank seiner Empathie bemerkte. Er war eigentlich ein sehr netter junger Mann und hatte seid einiger Zeit eine Freundin aus Harrys Jahrgang, Susan Bones.

Doch nun war er nicht mehr. Alles was ihn geprägt hatte, war zu einem Teil von Harry geworden und das was seinen Charakter einst ausgemacht hatte war verschwunden. Zurück blieben ein klares Bild seiner Erinnerungen, Fähigkeiten und seiner Magie.

Müde stand Harry auf, trat aus dem Kreis und ließ das Blut mit einer einzigen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes verschwinden. Ungesagt versteht sich natürlich und ein Gefühl der Genugtuung breitete sich in ihm aus.

Jetzt war nur noch die Frage, was er mit der Leiche tun sollte. Besonders der Zauberstab war gefährlich. Ab liebsten hätte Harry ihn behalten falls er mal einen Ersatz brauchte, da der Zauberstab für ihn genauso gut arbeiten würde, wie für Davis doch er konnte ihn nicht behalten.

Harry konzentrierte sich und war erstaunt wie einfach es ihm viel Davis Leichnam zu verwandeln. So, als hätte er diesen Zauber schon tausendmal verwendet. Selbst Davis war es nie so leicht gefallen. Ob es jetzt daran lag, dass er so viel mehr Magie hatte?

Er beugte sich hinunter und hob einen langen flachen Stein auf, der einst Davis Überreste gewesen war. Nun blieb nur noch der Zauberstab. Zauberstäbe ließen sich nicht so einfach verwandeln. Wahrscheinlich würde man Todesser für sein Verschwinden verantwortlich machen. Solange niemand den Kontakt zu ihm fand war es Harry egal.


	2. Todesser wohin man sieht

2

**2. Todesser wohin man sieht**

Als nächstes musste er sich nun Lorane vorknöpfen. Mit ihr würde er wahrscheinlich weniger Probleme haben, hoffte er. Am liebsten hätte er jemandem genommen von dem er viel sicherer war, das er mit Todessern zu tun hatte. Doch ihm war niemand besseres Aufgefallen und ewig Zeit hatte er nicht. Snape würde er nicht schafften, weder ihn für das Ritual vorzubereiten noch ihn geistig zu bezwingen. Jedenfalls traute er es sich nicht zu. Draco besaß nicht die Begabung und Erfahrung die er brauchte. Theodore Nott wäre noch eine Alternative gewesen, da er auch ein sehr guter Schüler war, aber letztlich war Lorane besser, da Theodore nicht so begabt war und zudem in Harrys Jahrgangsstufe, was seinen Bildungsstand beschränkte aus dem Harry schöpfen konnte. Schade für das Mädchen.

Harrys Gedanken schweiften ab zu dem was noch passiert war, zu diesem Seelenfragment, das sich nun auch zu einem Teil seiner Seele zusammengefasst hatte. Er hatte eine Starke Vermutung wem es gehört hatte und würde es überprüfen sobald er etwas geruht hatte. Er konnte nicht riskieren bei Seelenspielchen mit Voldemort schwach zu werden. Aber Horkruxe, das würde viel erklären. Und wieder etwas was Dumbledore ihm nicht gesagt hatte.

Mühsam raffte er seine Gedanken zusammen und verließ unter dem Tarnumhang den Raum der Wünsche. Alle Spuren, das er jemals hier gewesen war, hatte er beseitigt.

Er schlich durch das abendliche Schloss und war froh, niemandem zu begegnen bis er das Klo der Maulenden Myrthe betrat.

Myrthe war nicht da und Harry hoffte, dass sie auch nicht so schnell auftauchen würde. So öffnete er den Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens und warf den Stein und den Zauberstab hinunter. Dort unten würde ihn keiner finden, denn keiner außer ihm konnte dort hinunter und sollte es irgendwann nötig werden, so könnte er sich den Zauberstab auch noch holen.

Müde, ausgelaugt und doch mit einem besseren Gefühl als die letzte Woche ging Harry zurück in den Gryffindorturm.

Nach einem Blick auf die Karte des Rumtreibers nahm er den Tarnumhang ab und ging den letzten Rest sichtbar. Es war noch nicht mal Sperrstunde, also war es absolut unverdächtig wenn er den Turm betrat.

Er nannte das Passwort und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Im nächsten Moment wäre er am liebsten wieder umgekehrt. So viele Gefühle stürmten auf ihn ein, dass er sich an die Wand neben dem Porträtloch lehnen musste.

Empathie, Harry hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie so stark sein würde, denn Davis hatte sie immer gut kontrollieren können.

Mit aller Gewalt zwang er sich, seine neuen Fähigkeiten einzusetzen und seine Okklumentikschilde hochzuziehen. Langsam verblasste das Gefühlschaos um ihn herum doch es kostete ihn viel Anstrengung. Davis hatte es nie Kraft gekostet, doch vielleicht lag es daran, das Harry die Fähigkeiten mitsamt der Seele gestohlen hatte und sich deshalb erst an sie gewöhnen musste. Davis hingegen war mit ihnen aufgewachsen. Mit bangem Herzen dachte er daran, wie es erst in der Großen Halle sein würde, aber er würde es schon schaffen, musste es schaffen.

Harry schlief schlecht in der Nacht, immer wieder riss ihn ein Gefühl aus dem Schlaf und er musste sich wieder auf die Okklumentik besinnen. Nach dem dritten Mal aufschrecken reichte es ihm und er legte einen Bann um sein Bett, was Davis als er jünger war oft getan hatte. Nun ging es leichter, aber seine Seele quälte sich mit einer Unmenge an Erinnerungen die er erst verarbeiten musste.

Der nächste Tag begann viel früher als er gedacht hatte und er schleppte sich in den Unterricht. Beim Mittagsessen hörte er das erste Mal etwas von Davis verschwinden. Er hatte aber genug damit zu tun, sich selbst unter Kontrolle zu halten. Besonders als er mal wieder Ron und Hermine besuchen ging. Sie waren freundlich wie immer, aber Harry spürte die Wahrheit und sie tat weh. Er sagte er könne nicht lange bleiben, hoffe, das es ihnen bald besser ging und floh. Aber vor Gefühlen konnte man nicht fliehen, denn überall in diesem Schloss waren Menschen mit Gefühlen unterwegs und er musste lernen damit umzugehen.

Es dauerte über eine Woche als er endlich mit Davis Gabe einigermaßen klar kam und sich genug erholt hatte um sich sein nächstes Opfer zu holen. In vier Tagen würde die Schule enden und morgen würden Ron und Hermine aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen werden deshalb hatte er nur diesen Tag um sie sich zu holen. Nächstes Jahr wäre sie schon nicht mehr auf Hogwarts.

Er legte einen kleinen Zauber über seine Narbe, änderte seine Haarfarbe von Schwarz in Blond und das Rot und Gold seines Gryffindorabzeichens wurde Gelb und Schwarz für Hufflepuff. In dieser notdürftigen Verkleidung würde ihn keiner als Harry Potter erkennen, der nicht ganz genau hinsah. Er wartete an einer Biegung und beobachtete auf der Karte des Rumtreibers, wie sie sich ihm näherte. Kurz bevor Lorane auf seiner Höhe war trat er in den Gang und rempelte sie an. Flink nutzte Harry die Gelegenheit ihr einen Zettel in die Hand zu drücken und lief schnell weiter. In der nächsten Nische versteckte er sich unter dem Tarnumhang und beobachtete wie sie den Zettel durchlas, zusammenknüllte und sich mit schnellen Schritten auf den Weg machte. Ihre Freundinnen sahen sie komisch an, als sie ihnen sagte sie sollten nicht auf sie warten, sie würden sich später wieder sehen.

Harry folgte ihr unter dem Tarnumhang und beobachtete wie sie sich in das abgelegene Klassenzimmer begab, welches er ausgesucht hatte.

Er schlich hinter ihr hinein und sie bemerkte ihn nicht. Das war zu einfach, dachte Harry und schockte das unaufmerksame Mädchen. Mit einem Seufzer rutschte sie zu Boden und ein Zettel glitt ihr aus den Fingern

Triff mich im alten Zauberkunstklassensaal wenn du etwas über deinen Vater wissen willst. Ich erwarte dich schon.

Unterschrieben war nicht.

Harry vernichtete den Zettel und brachte auch sein zweites Opfer in den Raum der Wünsche. Dort machte er seine Verwandlungen rückgängig.

Er wollte ihr gerade Blut entnehmen als ihm etwas auffiel. Er zog ihren Ärmel noch ein Stück höher und starrte auf das Dunkle Mal das an ihrem Unterarm prangte.

„Wen haben wir dann da, eine kleine Todesserin", sagte Harry bösartig grinsend. Das fing sehr gut an.

Auch sie legte er in den Blutkreis und als sich ihre Seele vom Körper löste, war sie rasend vor Wut und stürzte sich auf ihn. Lorane war stark, stärker als Harry vermutet hatte. Noch vor einer Woche hätte er es kaum geschafft, sie einfach so zu überwinden, aber Davis Fähigkeiten hatten seinen Geist geschärft und die Seele des Mädchens rannte in eine starke geschliffene Klingte. Es mochten vielleicht zehn Minuten vergehen, bis auch sie vergangen und gestorben war.

Schwer atmend lehnte Harry sich zurück und musste lachen. Das war zu leicht, zu einfach. Er verleibte sie sich einfach ein und keiner konnte ihn daran hindern.

Aber dann überschwemmten ihn Loranes Erinnerungen und er hörte auf zu lachen. Ihr Leben war nicht weniger hart gewesen als das seine.

Als Tochter des überführen Todessers Antonin Dolohow und einer für Voldemort gestorbenen Mutter, war sie herumgereicht worden. Schön und begabt hatte sie bald alles was sie hatte ausgenutzt um wenigstens in der Schule zu etwas ansehen zu kommen. Als endlich ihr Vater aus Askaban freigekommen war und der Dunkle Lord ihr die Hand in eine bessere Welt gereicht hatte, hatte sie nicht gezögert anzunehmen.

Nachdenklich beobachtete Harry den wunderschönen Leichnam des Mädchens. Er konnte verstehen warum sie viele hatten haben wollen, aber Lorane selbst hatte kaum Selbstvertrauen besessen.

„Schlampe", flüsterte Harry zärtlich und strich ihr eine ihrer weißblonden Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Bei ihr würde keiner davon ausgehen, dass sie Todessern zum Opfer gefallen war, also musste man denken, sie wäre der Gegenseite in die Quere gekommen.

Wie Dumbledore wohl reagieren würde?

Harry reinigte den Raum der Wünsche mit Zaubern und verwandelte das Mädchen in eine Kette, ihren Zauberstab steckte er ein. Dann verließ er den Raum der Wünsche ging zum Essen in die große Halle und wartete anschließend im Gemeinschaftsraum auf die Sperrstunde.

Auf der Karte des Rumtreibers beobachtete er die Slytherins. Doch noch keiner schien sich über ihr Fortbleiben zu wundern. Harry wusste, dass es öfter mal vorkam, das Lorane die Nacht nicht in ihrem eigenen Bett verbrachte und musste schmunzeln.

Kurz nach Mitternacht schlich er sich aus dem Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte ein Fenster einen Flur weiter aufgemacht und flog nun mit seinem Besen aus dem Gryffindorturm dorthin um die Fette Dame zu umgehen. Schließlich würde man wenn man im Schloss eine Leiche fand, sofort auf einen Schüler tippen.

Unter dem Tarnumhang schlich er sich in die große Halle und legte die Kette auf den Slytherintisch. Schnell überprüfte er noch ihren Zauberstab auf etwaige verräterische Zauber, auch wenn er sie nicht hatte Zaubern sehen und atmete auf.

Mit ihrem eigenen Zauberstab verwandelte er sie zurück und stellte fest, dass das Blut noch immer frisch war und man somit noch nicht mal herausfinden könnte wann sie gestorben war. Er wischte seine Fingerabdrücke von ihrem Zauberstab und drapierte ihren Unterarm so, dass man das Dunkle Mal sehen konnte. Schnell kehre er auf gleichem Weg wieder in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Auch diese Nacht verlief nicht ruhig, da er sich nun mit ihren Alpträumen herumwälzte und am nächsten Morgen war er wie gerädert.

Heute Mittag würde er Ron und Hermine aus dem Krankenflügel abholen, aber vorher musste er noch Frühstücken.

Zusammen mit Dean, Seamus und Neville stand er auf und stellte sich bei dem Auflauf, der in die Große Halle strömte an, denn keiner kam rein und das Gerücht um eine tote Todesserin, die zudem noch Schülerin gewesen war, verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer.

Die ganze Schule sprach von nichts anderem mehr und Susan Bones wurde ausgefragt, ob Davis vielleicht auch Todesser gewesen sei und deshalb verschwunden war.

Harry musste Ron und Hermine alles was passiert war Haarklein berichten und Ron sagte mit freudiger Stimme, Harry konnte diese Freude sogar spüren

„Toll, ein Todesser weniger!" Hermine dagegen interessierte sich dafür, wer es getan haben könnte.

„Der Mörder war auf der einen Seite sehr schlau, er hat sie auf Muggelweise getötet, damit man nicht herausfinden kann, wer es war", sagte sie als sie alle drei zum Abendessen in die Große Halle gingen.

„Warum ist das schlau? Vielleicht konnte er einfach nicht gut genug Zaubern um sie mit Zaubern zu töten?", sagte Ron aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ron, denk doch mal nach, er ist nicht gut genug um sie mit Zaubern zu töten, kann sie aber verwandeln. Ich habe Professor McGonagall sagen hören, dass sie mit ihrem eigenen Zauberstab von einer Kette zurück in einen Menschen verwandelt wurde, das ist UTZ Niveau und das auch nur bei den besten. Die meisten lernen so etwas nie", belehre Hermine.

„Das heißt wir können davon ausgehen, dass der Mörder ein sehr guter Zauberer ist, vielleicht einer von den Lehrern?", fragte Harry unwissend.

„Ich glaube nicht das ein Lehrer so was tun würde, aber er muss aus der Schule sein, sonst kommt hier keiner hin", überlegte Hermine.

„Vielleicht war es Snape?", sagte Ron.

„Das glaube ich nicht, was hätte Snape für einen Grund sie umzubringen?", erwiderte Hermine.

„Vielleicht hat sie ihn enttarnt und damit gedroht ihn als Spion auffliegen zu lassen?", sagte Harry mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck. Und musste Unwillkürlich an Loranes Erinnerungen Snape bezüglich denken. Sie hatte ihn für einen Ehrenwerten Todesser gehalten, aber es gab Dinge die er von seinem Zaubertrankprofessor lieber nie erfahren hätte, zum Beispiel wie man die Fürsprache eines Todessers bekam.

„Das wäre natürlich eine Möglichkeit, aber warum hätte er sie in der Großen Halle drapieren sollen?"

„Na gerade damit es aussieht, als würde es irgendjemand nicht aus ihrem Kreis sein", sagte Harry.

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht. Aber der Mörder hat einen Fehler gemacht. Ich bin sicher sie werden ihn kriegen", sagte Hermine und Harry konnte einen grimmigen Triumph in ihr spüren.

„Was denn für einen?", fragte er und Ron nickte.

„Er hat sie mit seinem Zauberstab verwandelt. Das heißt mit Prior Incantato kann man herausfinden mit welchem Zauberstab das passiert ist und dann haben wir den Mörder", triumphierte sie.

„Das heißt sie wollen alle Schüler in ganz Hogwarts überprüfen?", fragte Ron entsetzt.

„Das glaube ich nicht", sagte Harry. „Das wären doch viel zu viele."

„Der Meinung ich auch, Harry. Wahrscheinlich werden sie nur die nehmen, die in der Lage wären diesen Zauber zu sprechen. Bestimmt alle Siebtklässler und ein paar aus der Sechsten. Schade nur, dass es nicht möglich ist herauszufinden wann sie gestorben ist. Dafür hätten beide Zauber mit ihrem Zauberstab ausgeführt werden müssen.

Sie kamen in der großen Halle an und tatsächlich verkündete Professor Dumbledore, das er alle Schüler der sechsten und siebten Klasse dazu aufrief sich einem freiwilligen Zauberstabtest zu unterwerfen. Keiner sei dazu gezwungen und alle müssten sich dazu freiwillig bereit erklären, damit kein Recht gebrochen wurde.

Diskutierend kehrten die Gryffindors wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Wer würde sich wohl weigern seinen Zauberstab inspizieren zu lassen war die große Frage.

Auf dem Weg kamen sie an ein paar Ravenclaws vorbei und Harry entdeckte Susan Bones als einzige Hufflepuff in ihrer Mitte. Sie hatte Angst und fühlte sich unwohl, die anderen dagegen waren wütend.

„Was soll das?", mischte sich Harry ein und trat neben Davis ehemalige Freundin. Sie war bei ihm in der DA gewesen, also würde sich keiner Wundern wenn er ihr zu Hilfe kam.

„Da kommt ja gerade der Richtige, was tust du mit Huren von Todessern, Potter?", fragte ein Ravenclaw und sah Susan hasserfüllt an.

„Es ist nicht bewiesen das Davis ein Todesser war, außerdem warum sollte Susan etwas damit zu tun haben?", brauste er auf und legte Susan beschützerisch eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Hat sie für dich etwa auch die Beine breit gemacht oder warum beschützt du die?", fragte ein Mädchen. In Harry zog sich alles zusammen denn spürte Zweifel in Susan ob Davis vielleicht doch ein Todesser gewesen war. Er wusste wie viel Überwindung es sie gekostet hatte bis sie mit Davis geschlafen hatte, er hatte alle Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf, es war als hätte er mit ihr geschlafen und deshalb machte ihn das Gerede nur noch wütender.

„Ich kenne Susan wahrscheinlich besser als ihr und ich kann euch versichern, das sie nichts mit den Todessern zu schaffen hat, überlegt doch mal selbst, ihre Tante arbeitet in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung und ihre Verwandten wurden von Voldemort", alle zuckten zusammen, „während des ersten Krieges umgebracht. Glaubt ihr da wirklich, sie würde sich auf die Seite ihrer Mörder stellen?", sagte Harry und spürte wie sich Unsicherheit in den Ravenclaws breit machte.

„Ihr solltet mal darüber nachdenken und euch bei Susan entschuldigen, wie würdet ihr euch fühlen wenn jemand der euch nahe stand plötzlich verschwindet?", fragte Harry anklagend und wandte sich dann an Susan.

„Komm, ich bring dich zum Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte er sanft und drückte sie in Richtung Kerker.

Keiner folgte ihnen, nur Hermine und Ron kamen auf ihn zu gerannt und fragen ob denn alles okay, sei, sie hatten nichts mitbekommen, da Harry in seiner Wut, das ausgerechnet Susan belästigt wurde, einfach verschwunden war.

Susan nickte und Harry spürte, dass sie Tränen unterdrückte. Er rang eine Weile mit sich, dann nahm er sie in den Arm. Er musste aufpassen sonst würden Davis Gefühle ihn übermannen.

„Du kannst ruhig weinen, niemand macht dir daraus einen Vorwurf", sagte er sanft und strich ihr über die Haare Ron und Hermine sahen ihn fragen an. Er lächelte nur traurig und tatsächlich begann sie in seine Umarmung zuschluchzen. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann hatte sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt.

„Danke, danke dass du mir hilfst."

„Ist doch kein Problem, ich glaube übrigens nicht das Davis Edgecombe ein Todesser war, sonst hättest du ihn doch gar nicht so sehr lieben können", sagte Harry sanft und lächelte.

Sie gluckste schniefend. „Danke noch mal, auch fürs herbringen. Ich schaffe den Rest alleine."

„Gut, Susan, schöne Ferien und grüß deine Tante von mir wenn du sie siehst", sagte Harry und hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Davis kannte ihre Tante recht gut, da er sie bei ihr in der Nähe wohnte, er aber hatte sie nur vor Gericht getroffen. Doch Susan schien sich nichts dabei zu denken.

„Das war nett von dir", sagte Hermine gerührt und sie gingen zusammen zurück zum Turm. Harry spürte in diesem Moment so was wie Sympathie für ihn, in ihr anklingen.

Bald darauf war auch schon der letzte Tag in Hogwarts. Umbridge verließ von Peeves gejagt das Schloss und die Koffer wurden gepackt. In den Ferien würde Harry sich überlegen, wie er Dumbledore aus dem Weg räumen könnte, denn dieser musste verschwinden, bevor Voldemort starb.

Zudem musste Harry herausfinden was wirklich hinter Voldemort und den Horkruxen steckte. Denn er hatte mittlerweile begriffen, dass dieses kleine Stückchen Seele, das er sich zusammen mit Davis Seele einverleibt hatte Voldemort gehört hatte. Sehr Bruchstückhaft war das Wissen und doch so vollkommen und mächtig, das es Harry mehr brachte als die Seelen von beiden Anderen zusammen. Leider war dieses Wissen nicht so dominant präsent wie das der anderen. Einmal als Harry schnell in die Bibliothek hatte gehen wollen um noch ein paar Bücher abzugeben, die er sich ausgeliehen hatte, hatte er plötzlich einen neuen Geheimgang benutzte ohne das es ihm aufgefallen wäre.

Er wusste um Horkruxe und das Voldemort mehrere besaß, aber es bedurfte erst eines Auslösers und Konzentration um mehr Wissen aus sich heraus zu holen, als er von alleine bekam. Es war eben nur ein Bruchstück einer Seele.

Auch spürte er noch die Verbindung die dieses kleine Stückchen Seele mit Voldemort verband. Die Verbindung war schwach, aber dennoch vorhanden. Würde er Voldemort vernichten wollen, so musste er darüber nachdenken, wie er das Seelenteil wieder von sich selbst abspaltete.

Die Ferien würden Harry gut tun. Er brauchte Zeit um seine Erinnerungen zu sortieren, außerdem, dachte er mit einem Gefühl der Befriedigung, konnte er nun zaubern. Sowohl Lorane, als auch Davis und Voldemort waren volljährig gewesen und die Spur die auf ihm lag, war einfach mit ihrer Anwesenheit zum Bersten gebracht worden. Keinem würde es auffallen und auch Harry musste sich erstmal vergewissern, das seine Theorie stimmte, aber das hatte Zeit bis er bei den Dursleys war.

Die Zugfahrt zurück verlief ruhig. Susan saß bei anderen Mitgliedern der DA im Abteil und war in Sicherheit und er saß mit Ginny, Luna, Hermine und Ron in einem Abteil und starrte aus dem Fenster. Ron wollte ihn dazu überreden, mit ihm Zaubererschach zu spielen, doch er sagte, dass er keine Lust hatte und hörte auch nur hin und wieder Hermine zu, die ihnen Zeitungsartikel vorlas. Im Fenster sah er Luna und überlegte sich, ob sie auch ein falsches Spiel mit ihm trieb. Er sah sie an und als sie sein Starren bemerkte blickte sie verträumt hoch. Sie schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch Harry hörte die Worte kaum denn langsam tastete er sich in ihren Geist vor. Noch nie hatte er Davis Fähigkeiten so genutzt, aber es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl diese Macht zu haben. Dazu kam auch noch Voldemots Seelenteil, das Davis grobe Fähigkeiten zur Vollendung brachte. Er fand keine Falschheit in Luna und musste lächeln vor Freude darüber. Er hatte also doch noch wenigstens eine Freundin, aber wenn es hart auf hart kommen würde, zu wem würde sie halten, zu ihm oder zu Ginny, die ihr viel näher stand.

Noch brauchte er sie alle, doch irgendwann wenn Dumbledore und Voldemort nicht mehr waren und er noch immer lebte, dann würde er sich sein eigenes Leben aufbauen und zwar ohne falsche Freunde.

Sie verließen den Zug, verabschiedeten sich von Luna und gingen hinaus in die Muggelwelt. Dort warteten schon Mr. und Mrs. Weasley und zu Harrys Überraschung auch Moody, Tonks, Lupin sowie die Weasley Zwillinge in Jacken aus grünem schuppigen Material, Harry wusste das es Drachenleder war, Lorane hatte Stiefel aus dem selben Material besessen.

Ein Stückchen weiter hinten konnte er die Dursleys sehen und was dann geschah, geschah so schnell, das kaum einer reagieren konnte.

Plötzlich sah Harry einen Zauberstab aufblitzen und mitten in dem Überfüllten Muggelbahnhof brülle seiner „Avada Kedavra" Harry sah noch wie Tante Petunia zusammensackte, als sie der Zauber traf, wie die Ordensmitglieder ihre Zauberstäbe zogen, wie auch er seinen in der Hand hielt, als ihn plötzlich jemand am Arm packte und er das reißen einer Apparation spürte.

Vor ihm verschwammen dir Farben und er stand auf einer Waldlichtung, überall konnte er gestalten in schwarzen Kutten erkennen. Er wartete erst gar nicht, dass etwas geschah sondern mit einem Blitzen seines Zauberstabes war der Todesser neben ihm bewusstlos in die Knie gegangen. Er schuf einen Schild, als mehrere rote Schockzauber auf ihn zuschossen.

„Nicht töten, wir brauchen ihn lebend!", hörte er Bellatrix Lestrange kreischen und in ihm brodelte der Hass auf. Sie hatte Sirius getötet. Dafür würde sie büßen. Die Wunde in seinem Inneren war noch frisch, auch wenn sie von viel schmerzlicheren Dingen überlagert wurde.

Von der Seite kam nun ein blauer Schneidefluch auf ihn zugeschossen, Harry blockte ihn mit einem seltsamen schwarzen Zauber ab und ging nun seinerseits in den Angriff über. Irgendwann würde er die Hexe schon erwischen.

Er schickte einen Todesser mit einem „Stupor" nieder aber während er seine Verteidigung erneuerte bemerkte er wie ihn jemand mit einem „Enervate" wieder ins Bewusstsein holte. So konnte er nicht gewinnen.

Unbeholfen duckte er sich unter einem Fluch hindurch und rief den ersten lauten Zauber seid der Angriff begonnen hatte. „Avada Kedavra!" und der Todesser der ihm eben gerade einen Fluch entgegen schleudern wollte, fiel tot zu Boden.

Nun gingen die anderen etwas auf Abstand und er konnte Schutzschilde aufleuchten sehen.

„Versuchst du dich schon wieder an den Unverzeihlichen? Willst wohl dazulernen", hörte er das höhnische kreischen von Bellatrix rechts von sich und ein Explosionszauber verlies seinen Zauberstab in ihre Richtung. Aber er hatte nichts aufgepasst, seine Wut hatte ihn abgelenkt und so traf ihn ein Schockzauber von hinten und Harry sackte bewusstlos zusammen.

Zu seiner Überraschung erwachte er wieder, es war mucksmäuschenstill um ihn herum. Dennoch konnte er die Gefühle von vielen Menschen spüren. Sie schwanken zwischen Wut, Hass und unglaublicher Angst. Die Angst dominierte und nur von ein paar Menschen spürte er Gefühle wie Freude Aufregung oder Dankbarkeit.

Mühsam setzte er sich auf, denn er war noch immer leicht benommen von der Bewusstlosigkeit.

„Harry Potter, so sieht man sich wieder", sagte eine Stimme von der anderen Seite des Raumes. Harry unterdrückte ein resigniertes seufzen, als er den Kopf hob und direkt in Voldemorts schlangenähnliches Antlitz blickte.

Automatisch wollte er nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, bis ihm auffiel das man ihn im abgenommen hatte.

„Suchst du das hier?", fragte Voldemort und drehte Harrys Phönixstab in den Händen.

Harrys Gedanken rasten, wie kam er hier nur wieder raus. Im selben Moment spürte er Voldemorts Legilimentik vorsichtig nach ihm greifen um sich nicht an ihm zu verbrennen.

Sofort konzentrierte er sich stärker auf seine Okklumentik und spielte bedeutungslose Erinnerungen in den Vordergrund. Damit Voldemort nicht auf die Idee kam, ihn einmal richtig zu durchleuchten.

Schutz der Liebe, dachte er höhnisch. Er war mit falscher Liebe aufgewachsen, er konnte seinen Geist nicht mehr damit schützen. Jetzt musste er sich auf seine geraubten Fähigkeiten verlassen und die waren auch nicht schlecht, stammte doch ein Teil davon von Voldemort selbst.

„Zählst du schon deine Letzten Sekunden? Aber hab keine Angst, Harry. Noch wirst du nicht sterben. Crucio", sagte er ruhig, so ruhig das es an Wahnsinn grenzte.

Harry wand sich vor Qualen, aber er würde nicht sterben, nicht bevor er einmal in seinem Leben einen ehrlichen Moment richtig glücklich war.

Er presste die Lippen zusammen um nicht zu schreien, doch es half nichts. Es dauerte nicht lange und er schrie aus Leibeskräften und plötzlich hörte der Schmerz auf.

„Was besagt die Prophezeiung", zischte Voldemort und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. Dieser schüttelte schwach den Kopf und wieder überflutete ihn der Schmerz.

Als er wieder von ihm abließ, hörte er Voldemort einen Befehl sagen und jemand zog ihn hoch und brachte ihn dazu sich hinzusetzen.

„Wenn du nicht freiwillig redest, dann muss ich mir eben mit Gewalt holen, was ich will", sagte Voldemort und Harry spürte wie jemand brutal in seinen Geist eindrang. Doch das war etwas, bei dem er sich wehren konnte.

Er spürte wie Voldemort auf die Okklumentikschilde traf, und sie Stück für Stück begann zu zerschlagen während Harry versuchte, sie zu stärken.

Aber er verlor immer mehr an Halt. Das durfte nicht passieren! Harry ballte all seine Kraft und anstatt sich weiter zu verteidigen, griff er Voldemort an. Brach nun in dessen Geist ein, und zwar nicht über die Verbindung der Seele, nein, er griff ihn direkt an und durchschlug Problemlos die Okklumentik die nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen war und nun war er in Voldemorts Geist und dieser musste darum kämpfen ihn fernzuhalten. Er sah Todesser die vor ihm knieten, einen riesenhaften Koloss im Meer, wahrscheinlich Askaban und schnitt durch all dies durch, mit dem Ziel es nicht nur zu sehen sondern zu zerstören.

Plötzlich wurde er mit einem Schlag aus dem Geist heraus geworfen und Harry konnte sehen wie Voldemort entsetzt nach hinten taumelte.

„Wie hast du?", fragte er fassungslos und Harry konnte Angst spüren. Ein grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, doch plötzlich trafen ihn wieder der Cruciatus - Fluch und er konnte sich nicht mehr konzentrieren. Er schrie seinen Schmerz hinaus und versuchte seinen Verstand in jene Bahnen zu lenken, in denen er ganz im Geiste und nicht mehr im Körper weilte, um ihn vor irreparablem Schaden zu bewahren.

Als der Schmerz das nächste Mal aufhörte, diesmal nach längerer Zeit, befahl Voldemort ihn wegzusperren. Er würde sich später um ihn kümmern.

Ja, dachte Harry gehässig, erst musst du dich gegen mich schützen. Bestimmt würde er seinen Geist mit einem Zaubertrank benebeln um dann in ihn einzubrechen, dann wenn er hilflos war.

**Zu dem Kapitel:**

Ich habe mir mehrmals überlegt ob ich die Szene mit Susan rausnehmen soll. Sie ist eigentlich nicht so wichtig für die Gesamthandlung, aber sie spiegelt sehr viel von Harry selbst wieder. Also habe ich sie drin gelassen. Könnte sein das ich es noch bereue aber was soll's.

Vom dem Gespräch der drei hoffe ich das ich es einigermaßen geschafft habe eine normale Unterhaltung aus den Büchern nachzuahmen, eben nur mit einem anderen Thema. Ich werde sehen was ihr davon haltet und seid nicht enttäuscht, dass er ihnen nicht an die Gurgel gesprungen ist, ich fand das immer mehr als unlogisch. Das gefährdet doch nur Pläne wenn sie zu aufmerksam auf Veränderungen werden.

**Reviews:**

**EmyPotter**

Danke, dein Kommontar hat mich sehr gefreut, denn du bist wenigstens ehrlich Ich mag das Kapitel auch nicht so sehr, da ich aber alles wie soll ich es ausdrücken, abhandeln muss und das ganze mit Davis über die Bühne bringen muss. Ürsprünglich hatte ich die Geschichte anders eingesetzt und im ersten Kapitel ist Kreatcher aufgetaucht. Ich mochte ihre Unterhaltung, aber leider konnte ich es nicht dabei, weil sonst alles ab Kapitel 3 nicht mehr hingehauen hätte und so ist das erste Kapitel etwas trocken beschreibend.

** Loonyeye**

Ganz werde ich es wohl nicht schaffen aber enigstens schreien die ersten paar Zeiten Hallo ich bin ein Klischee. lach

**Lingwiloce**

Jetzt kommen aber erstmal die Ferien und du wirst sehen das mehr als nur eine Sache schlief laufen kann bevor er zurück nach Hogwarts kommt und seinen Mitschülern irgendetwas auffallen wird.

**blackpanther**

Leiden? NI)ch glaube diese Meinung Teilt Harry mit dir, aber dafor muss er sramal überleben bevor er sich an irgendwem Rächen kann.

**black eye**

Ja das Konzept ist ausgelutscht, aber glaub mir wenn ich sage das du hier nicht so ganz nach anderen Storys gehen kannst denn ich habe die anderen auch zu genüge gelesen und mich an so manchen Punkte geärgert. Der eine ist Folgender. Warum macht Harry sich das Leben noch schwerer indem er alle gegen sich aufbringt. Wäre es nicht einfacher sie mit ihren eigenen Waffen zu schlagen oder zumindest in Sicherheit zu wiegen? Die Unvorbereitete Beute ist immer die die du am leichtesten erwischt. (Mist jetzt habe ich fast zu viel angedeutet)

**Reina-Reni**

Berechnend? Grausam? Ein, ich glaube er ist einfach nur Realtist. Es hat seine Naivität und seinen Glauben an das gute in jedem Menschen ein stückchen wenn nicht ganz dahingerafft. Der Zustand dem er sich genähert hat gleicht ein bisschen dem Wahnsinn und ich will nicht wissen was aus ihm ohne seiner Empathie geworden wäre. Denn sie zwingt ihn zu fühlen.

**Sturmkind**

Das mit den ersten Sätzen war Absicht. Es ist der stärkste Bezug zu diesem Klischee das du in meiner FF finden wirst und deshalb habe ich es auch so geschrieben. Wie es dann weiter ging, das war etwas das mich immer gestört hat. Warum verliert Harry so schnell das Vertrauen. Eine Unterhaltung und er ist gegen Ron, Hermine und Dumbledore und das nachdem er gerade erste von Voldemort hereingelegt wurde.

Das mit dem selbst verletzten, hast du schon mal mit dem Messer dagesessen und versucht dich zu überwinden dir selbst weh zu tun? (Keine Sorge ich bin nicht Selbstmordgefährdet oder SVVler) Aber es ist unglaublich schwer denn es spricht gegen unseren eigenen Überlebenswillen uns selbst Verletzungen zuzufügen.

Mit dem ersten Mord hast du Recht. Zuerst war die Szene etwas anders und er befand sich in einer Art Trance was ich dann jedoch geändert habe. Ich gebe dir Recht, es fällt ihm etwas zu leicht. Bei einer Überarbeitung werde ich mich daran erinnern und es abändern denn so kann es nicht bleiben es wirkt zu platt. Danke, solche Kritik mag ich

Ach ja, danke das du dir das Geschreibsel am Anfang durch gelesen hast lach machen nicht alle.

**Valentina**

Danke sehr, hier hast du auch schon das nächste Kapitel.

** InaBau**

ich habe weder eine Ablehnung gegen das Pairing, noch mag ich es besonders. Es hat sich hier einfach angeboten und wie schon geschrieben, wollte ich im Klischee bleiben.

Aber das Harry seine Finanzen regeln sollte, warum das? Dumbledore würde es sicher nicht nötig haben ihm Geld zu stehlen. Und wofür auch? Macht? Wenn Dumbledore wollte könnte er Zaubereiminister sein, aber er bleibt trotz allem in Hogwarts. Dumbledore ist mächtig aber Macht interessiert den Schulleiter wohl weniger. Er ist ein alter Mann und hat sein Leben in den Dienst der Gerechtigkeit gestellt seid seine Schwester Ariana Tod ist. Trotz allem. Es waren seine Worte in seiner Kindheit und er hat immer danach gehandelt. Für das größere Wohl.

Das weiteren, sehe ich keinen Grund, warum Harry seine eigene Seite gründen sollte. Es herrscht Krieg, aber für Harry hat sich dieser Krieg verändert. Es geht ihm nicht mehr darum irgendjemanden zu beschützen, er hat doch niemanden mehr. Wen sollte er also noch beschützen wollen? Für Harry ist es ein Krieg gegen eine Person geworden, gegen Voldemort. Denn Voldemirt will ihn töten und sein Leben ist alles was Harry noch hat. Wenn Voldemort nicht mehr da ist, geht ihn das ganze doch nichts mehr an. Harry wurde gerade von seinen Vertrauten verraten und ich glaube in solchen Momenten geht man in eine ich hasste die Welt Einstellung. Warum sollte er also versuchen für die Muggelstämmigen einzutreten oder andere magische Rassen mit denen er noch weniger zu tun hat?

Die Geschichte hat gelehrt, alles steht oder fällt mit Voldemort warum einen Krieg gegen eine Armee führen, wenn man nur den Anführer auszuschalten braucht?

Ihn fallen lassen wenn die helle Seiten ihn nicht mehr braucht? Ja, das Ministerium hat es den ganzen fünften Band über demonstriert, aber das würde Harry auch bei der anderen Seite so gehen. Wenn alle dich verraten und keiner zu dir hält, dann musst du zu dir halten. Du brauchst Macht und musst die wichtigste Regel von allen lernen, zeige niemandem wer du wirklich bist. Denn nur dann bist du sicher.

Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund, ja und nein. Denn Voldemorts Lehren sind eine Ideologie. Dort geht es den meisten Anhängern nicht darum Dumbledore zu Besiegen oder das Ministerium zu stürzten, es geht ihnen um die Reinheit des Blutes, den erhalt der Zaubererwelt und solche Dinge. Es geht nicht gegen Dumbledore, es ist nur eine Leitfigur der Gegenideologie es geht auch nicht gegen den Zaubereiminister, er ist wie Dumbledore. Es geht gegen eine Idee eine Lebensart. Lord Voldemort würde niemals nie Waffenstillstand mit Harry Potter seinem Mörder schließen. Ein kleines Kind hat ihn vorgeführt, ihn den größten Zauberer den es jemals gab (nach seiner Meinung) mit ihm Frieden zu schließen wäre wie sich ihm zu unterwerfen.


	3. Eigennützige Hilfe

3

**3. Eigennützige Hilfe**

Er wurde eine steile Treppe hinunter gezerrt und in einen dunklen Raum gesperrt. Nun war er ganz alleine mit den Schmerzen, die der Cruciatus - Fluch auf ihm hinterlassen hatte.

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit verging, aber er hatte furchtbaren Hunger und noch mehr Durst. Seine Empathie konnte nicht durch die Wände seines magischen Gefängnisses dringen und er war völlig isoliert. Bestimmt würde ihn der Orden retten, wenn sie ihn denn fanden. Noch brauchte Dumbledore ihn. Noch war er unentbehrlich.

Es schien Jahre zu dauern, bis endlich wieder etwas anderes an ihn drang als Schwärze und Leere. Aber er wusste, dass es keine Jahre sein konnten, da er sonst schon tot gewesen wäre.

Zuerst war es ein Geräusch, dann ein Gefühl von Angst, fast schon Panik, das die Person ausströmte. Das nächste was er sah war Licht. Licht von einem Zauberstab und jemand, der ihm etwas zu trinken einflösste. Harry verschluckte sich zuerst und die Person wurde noch ängstlicher. „Schhhht", flüsterte die Gestalt, sie war männlich wie die Stimme verriet und setzte das Glas erneut an.

Dann half er Harry sich aufzusetzen. Harry blickte hoch und erstarrte. Das war doch tatsächlich Draco Malfoy, der dort über ihn gebeugt kniete und ihn sanft abstützte.

Der junge Zauberer nahm Harrys Hand und stach ihm mit einer Nadel in den Finger. Harry hätte sie am liebsten weggezogen, aber dem Cruciatus-Fluch war einer Versteifung seiner Muskeln gefolgt, was passieren konnte, wenn er nicht behandelt wurde.

Mit einer schlechten Vorahnung beobachtete er, wie Draco einen Tropfen Blut in eine Phiole träufelte und sie danach in einem Zug austrank. Danach stach er sich selbst in den Finger und träufelte sein Blut in eine andere Phiole, die er Harry an die Lippen hielt. Mit aller Kraft drehte Harry den Kopf weg, denn er hatte mehrere düstere Ideen, was das werden könnte und keine davon gefiel ihm. Doch Draco hielt ihm die Nase zu und stürzte den Inhalt in seinen Mund. Auf diesen drückte er danach seine Hand, sodass Harry die Wahl hatte zwischen Schlucken oder Ersticken. Er schluckte und spürte… nichts. Eine ungute Gewissheit keimte in ihm auf.

„Hier, trink das. Das ist ein Stärkungstrank", sagte Draco nun und sah sich ängstlich nach hinten um. Harry zögerte, aber wenn er bei dem anderen Trank richtig lag, würde es wahrscheinlich wirklich ein Stärkungstrank sein.

„Jetzt trink schon", drängte Draco. Und hielt ihm die offene Flasche an die Lippen. Er trank und sofort breitete sich eine wohlige Wärme in seinem Körper aus. Irgendwo in seinem Gehirn flüstere ihm eine Stimme den Namen des Stärkungstrankes zu, aber er achtete nicht darauf, denn Draco hatte ihm bereits eine andere Phiole vor die Nase gehalten, die er ihm nun ebenfalls in den Mund kippte. Nervaeger – Trank schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als der Heiltrank sich daran machte, seine strapazierten Nervenbahnen und Muskeln schmerzhaft schnell zu heilen. Er hörte, wie Draco ihn mit einem Stummzauber belegte und das war eine gute Entscheidung, denn einen Moment später schrie Harry lautlos auf. Der Trank entfaltete seine Wirkung. Wäre der Stärkungstrank nicht gewesen, wäre Harry nun bewusstlos geworden, so aber ließ der Schmerz nach einigen Minuten nach und hinterließ nur ein leichtes Prickeln.

„Steh auf", befahl Draco und zerrte Harry auf die Beine, auf denen er zu seiner Überraschung problemlos stehen konnte. Er wollte fragen, was das alles sollte, als ihm auffiel, dass er noch immer stumm war. Er deutete auf seine Kehle, doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf und wollte schon zur Tür huschen, doch Harry ließ sich das nicht so einfach gefallen. Er packte Draco an der Schulter und drehte ihn um. Kurz sahen sie sich in die Augen und Harry nutzte die Möglichkeit, um der Situation auf den Grund zu gehen.

Er spürte, wie Dracos Geist sich sträubte, drückte ihn jedoch mit sanfter Gewalt in die Knie und als Harry wieder auftauchte, sah er in Dracos wütendes Gesicht und konnte die Wut fast körperlich spüren.

Er nickte ihm jedoch nur zu. Er konnte diese Wut sehr gut nachvollziehen bei allem was der andere für ihn riskierte, doch auch er hätte Grund gehabt wütend zu sein. Auffordernd hielt er ihm die Hand entgegen und Draco schien im ersten Moment nicht zu verstehen was gemeint war, dann zog er aus seiner Tasche einen zweiten Zauberstab und reichte ihn Harry.

Glücklich nahm Harry seinen Phönixstab in die Hand und befreite sich von dem Zauber.

„Danke", flüsterte er leise und Draco sah ihn überrascht an. Wandte sich dann jedoch um und machte eine Geste, dass er ihm folgen sollte. Harry sah sich kurz um und konzentrierte sich. Auf dem Boden erschien eine Kopie von ihm, die zusammengekrümmt dalag. Dann nickte er Draco zu, der ihn stumm beobachtet hatte. Sie verließen den Raum, Draco tippte mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Verliestür und diese schloss sich wieder.

Gemeinsam gingen sie eine lange steile Treppe hoch und drückten sich dort an die Wand. Es waren Stimmen aus dem Gang rechts von ihnen zu hören und Harry spürte die Gefühle von zwei Personen näher kommen.

„Kann man hier apparieren?", zischte Harry leise, doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Draco zupfte an Harrys Muggelkleidung und Harry verstand. Schnell verwandelte er sie und er hatte seiner Todesserrobe gerade den letzten Schliff gegeben, als auch schon zwei Männer um die Ecke kamen.

Harry setzte sich ebenfalls in Bewegung und versuchte sein Gesicht bedeckt zu halten. Die beiden nahmen jedoch kaum Notiz von ihnen und Draco hatte ihn mit zwei Schritten wieder eingeholt. Er spürte die Nervosität und Angst, als sei es seine eigene. Vielleicht war es auch seine eigene, da war er sich nicht so ganz sicher.

Draco dirigierte ihn durch mehrere luxuriös eingerichtete Gänge, bis sie irgendwann das Herrenhaus durch den Hinterausgang verließen und in eine gepflegte kleine Parkanlage kamen, in der ein schöner Brunnen plätscherte. Harry wusste nun wo er war, dies war das Anwesen der Malfoys in Wiltshire. Lorane war oft hier gewesen, da ihre verstorbene Mutter, Lucius Malfoys Schwester gewesen war und sie somit Dracos Cousine.

Die Welt war klein, fiel Harry mal wieder auf.

Die Nacht hatte sich über den großen englischen Garten gelegt und nur der Vollmond beleuchtete ihren Weg, da sie es nicht wagen konnten ihre Zauberstäbe zu entzünden.

„Wir müssen nur über die Grenze kommen, dann habe ich einen Portschlüssel", sagte Draco und Harry nickte. „Wir müssen dort entlang, dort ist circa ein halber Meter Garten, der schon außerhalb der Apparierschilde liegt. Von dort können wir verschwinden."  
Draco führte Harry weiter und Harry entdeckte eine Gruppe Pfauen, die alle schneeweiß waren und im Garten herumstolzierten. Einen Moment war er fast sprachlos für was Leute ihr Geld ausgaben.

Doch Draco brachte ihn schnell wieder in die Realität, denn er drückte Harry das Ende einer dünnen goldenen Kette in die Hand und einen Moment später, spürte er das vertraute Reißen des Portschlüssels.

Sie stolperten in eine dunkle Seitengasse und Draco zog Harry die Kette schnell wieder aus den Fingern.

„Jetzt bist du dran, Potter", schnarrte er oder versuchte es zumindest. Harry konnte noch immer seine Angst spüren, aber auch die Erleichterung bis hier her gekommen zu sein.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte er.

„Circuitgasse. Dort hinten schneidet sie die Winkelgasse und in der Richtung die Nokturngasse", erklärte er und tatsächlich konnte Harry auf der einen Seite Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus in der Nacht erkennen.

„Wohin nun?", fragte Draco mit ängstlicher Stimme.

„Meine Tante ist tot oder?", fragte Harry, während seine Gedanken rasten.

„Der Muggel? Ja. Ich weiß aber nicht, warum. Schien aber notwendig", sagte Draco.

„Wie lange war ich gefangen?", fragte Harry weiter.

„Zwei Tage", antwortete Draco. „Aber wir sollten uns langsam irgendwohin auf den Weg machen, sonst entdecken sie uns und wir können nicht zaubern, ohne dass es das Ministerium mitbekommt. Bei mir zu Hause waren wir geschützt, aber hier nicht", sagte er scharf.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und schwang ihn kurz. Er musste sie unaufspürbar machen, sonst würde man sie gleich finden, sobald ihr Verschwinden bemerkt wurde. Gut, dass Draco ihn daran erinnerte. Dieser sah ihn komisch an, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Lass mich nachdenken. Wild loszustürmen bringt auch nichts", sagte Harry und wog seine Gedanken ab. In den Grimmauldplatz konnte er nicht, Draco konnte ihn nicht betreten und im Ministerium wollte er nicht so Hilfe suchend auftauchen. Der einzige Ort, an den er konnte, wäre der Fuchsbau. Wie die Weasleys wohl auf Draco reagieren würden? Aber er musste mit. Schon alleine wegen der Zaubererschuld, schließlich hatte er ihm das Leben gerettet. Nicht dass Draco nicht selbst dafür gesorgt hätte.

„Dass du mal so besonnen reagieren würdest, Potter", sagte Draco spitz, doch Harry ignorierte ihn.

„Gut", sagte er irgendwann. „Halt dich an mir fest, wir apparieren."

„Du kannst apparieren?", fragte Draco verblüfft. „Aber das Ministerium wird bemerken, dass du zauberst."

„Ja, ich kann apparieren, aber die Spur liegt nicht länger auf mir. Sagen wir, ich habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden sie zu brechen, nachdem sie mir letztes Jahr so viele Schwierigkeiten bereitet hat."

„Das ist unmöglich", erwiderte Draco. Doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Du hast gewählt, nun vertrau mir und nimm meinen Arm."

Draco presste missbilligend die Lippen zusammen und packte ihn fest am Arm. Harry konzentrierte sich, um das erste Mal in seinem Leben zu apparieren.

Erleichtert atmete er aus, als Draco und er wohlbehalten vor dem Fuchsbau erschienen.

„Wohnt hier nicht das Wiesel?", fragte Draco und Harry bejahte.

„Bevor wir dort hinein gehen, müssen wir ein paar Dinge klären", sagte Harry eindringlich und fasste Draco an beiden Schultern.

„Und was?"

„Erstens, die Todesser haben mich einfach überrumpelt und bei meiner Gefangennahme wurde keiner verletzt. Ich konnte mich nicht wehren", sagte Harry.

„Ich habe von deiner Gefangennahme gehört. Du hast jemanden mit einem Unverzeihlichen Fluch getötet und dein seltsamer Explosionszauber, den nicht mal Tante Bella kannte, hat Gibbon getötet und Tante Bella den ganzen linken Arm gekostet. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, aber nach dem, was du heute gezaubert hast, wird es immer deutlicher, dass du in der Schule nicht alles zeigst."

„Genau das meine ich. Davon sagst du nichts, okay? Du hast mich gerettet und dein Portschlüssel ging direkt hier hin. Die Spur liegt noch immer auf mir und apparieren kann ich auch nicht", meinte Harry ernst.

„Das heißt, ich soll so tun, als seiest du derselbe Aufschneider wie in der Schule."

„So würde ich es nicht formulieren, aber ja."

„Lass mich raten, du kannst auch weder Okklumentik noch Legilimentik", sagte Draco und Harry nickte.

„Ich würde dir übrigens raten, weder Snape noch Dumbledore in die Augen zu sehen oder deine Gedanken gehören nicht mehr lange dir. Besonders Dumbledore traue ich es zu, dass er sich gerne bei dir einschleichen würde", sagte Harry.

„Ich dachte, du hältst so große Stücke auf ihn."

„Das tue ich auch, er ist ein mächtiger Zauberer. Und was wirst du sagen, warum du mich gerettet hast?", fragte Harry.

„Wie wäre es mit der Wahrheit? Das ich Rache am Dunklen Lord für den Tod meiner Mutter will und du der einzige bist, der sie mir verschaffen kann. Nein, besser nicht. Dann würde schon wieder zu viel auf deine Fähigkeiten hindeuten." Harry nickte. „Wie wäre es damit, dass ich Hilfe brauche, um meine Mutter zu rächen und dafür dich befreit habe, um meine Absichten zu verdeutlichen."

„Das klingt gut. Du hast den elenden Jungen - der - lebt, das Statussymbol des Widerstandes gerettet, um zu zeigen, dass du dich ihnen wirklich anschließen willst."

„Sehr melodramatisch gesprochen, aber ja, so was in der Art dachte ich mir", sagte Draco mit einem zaghaften Lächeln.

„Am besten weiche mir nicht von der Seite, sonst kann ich nicht für deine Sicherheit garantieren. Die anderen sind wegen Umbridge noch immer wütend auf dich."

„Und du nicht? Ich bin sowieso erstaunt wie… ruhig du bist."

„Weißt du, ich bin darüber hinweg. Es ist als würde Umbridge in einer anderen Welt leben, weit entfernt von mir. Sie ist nun genauso unbedeutend wie unsere Streitereien. In den letzten Wochen hat sich so viel verändert, ich hab einfach anderes im Kopf als mich mit dir zu streiten", sagte Harry und sah nachdenklich in den Sternenhimmel.

Dann tippte er seine Sachen mit dem Zauberstab an und sie waren wieder Muggelkleidung.

„Es tut mir übrigens leid um deine Mutter", sagte er irgendwann und warf Draco ein melancholisches Lächeln zu. Er spürte Dracos Trauer, doch es war eine andere Art von Trauer als die, die er verspürte, wenn er an seine Eltern oder an Sirius dachte. Draco hatte seine Mutter gekannt, mit ihr gelebt und nun war sie für immer weg. Ohne seine Empathie hätte Harry sich nicht mal ansatzweise vorstellen können, was es bedeutete, jemanden zu verlieren, den man geliebt hatte und mit dem man sein Leben verbracht hatte. Der Tod von Tante Petunia traf ihn nicht sehr, er hatte sie die letzten Jahre kaum gesehen und doch war es ein Gefühl des Verlustes, seinen letzten Blutsverwandten verloren zu haben.

„Gehen wir", sagte Harry mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln, denn er fühlte ganz genau Dracos Unsicherheit.

Irgendwie war er richtig süß, wenn er auf seiner Unterlippe herumknabberte, aber das würde er ihm sicher nicht sagen. Harry musste schmunzeln, wenn er daran dachte, dass Lorane einmal mit ihm hatte ins Bett gehen wollen, er ihr aber eine Abfuhr erteilt hatte. Wenn er öfter so aussah, konnte er Lorane sehr gut verstehen. Oder waren das hier gerade ihre Gedanken, die sich in seinem Kopf eingeschlichen hatten? Mit einem Seufzen verscheuchte er alles und wandte sich wieder Draco zu.

„Bleib bei mir und mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich passe auf dich auf. Muss ich schließlich, oder?", sagte Harry mit einem bitteren Gesichtsausdruck.

Draco durchlief eine Welle der Erleichterung, die in seinem Gesicht jedoch nicht zu sehen war. „Ja, musst du", sagte er und ein zufriedenes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Züge.

Langsam gingen sie an dem Schild Fuchsbau vorbei und auf das mehrstöckige, eindeutig magische Haus zu.

„Das man in so was wohnen kann", schnaubte Draco abfällig.

„Reiß dich zusammen, während wir da sind. Ich will dich nicht all zu aktiv in Schutz nehmen müssen."

„Hast du etwa Angst, dass dein Ansehen als Muggelfreund leidet?", fragte Draco höhnisch.

„Du hast es erfasst", erwiderte Harry kühl und klopfte an der Tür.

„Zieh deine Kapuze über, ich will nicht, dass sie uns sofort verfluchen", riet Harry, was Draco auch sofort tat.

Harry klopfte und die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt breit „Wer ist da?", hörte er die ängstliche Stimme von Molly Weasley.

„Ich bin es, Harry", sagte er und beobachtete, wie die Haustür aufgerissen wurde.

„Harry, mein Lieber! Wie kommst du hier her, wir dachten…", rief Mrs. Weasley und zog Harry in eine stürmische Umarmung.

„Ich bin auch erleichtert wieder hier zu sein", sagte Harry und lachte. Es tat so weh zu spüren, dass sich Mrs. Weasley ärgerte ihn zu sehen. Und sich nun auch zu sorgen begann, aber ganz gewiss nicht um ihn, sondern um ihre eigene Familie, die Harry in Gefahr brachte.

„Wer ist da, Molly?", hörte er Mr. Weasleys Stimme.

„Harry. Harry ist wieder zurück", rief sie ausgelassen ins Haus und sofort stand Mr. Weasley mit Zauberstab in der Hand an der Tür und musterte Harry.

„Bist du wirklich Harry?", fragte er und betrachtete ihn misstrauisch. Harry, der sich an das letzte Jahr erinnert fühlte, als er von den Dursleys abgeholt wurde sagte: „Fragt mich etwas, was nur Harry wissen kann, dann wisst ihr, dass ich es bin."

„Ron", rief Mr. Weasley in die Küche und Ron stand angespannt von Tisch auf. Er musterte Harry mit einer Portion versteckter Abneigung. Harry hoffte, dass er nicht absichtlich etwas fragte, was er nicht beantworten konnte, aber die Sorge war unbegründet.

„Was befindet sich im Verbotenen Wald?", fragte er Harry und dieser schien einen Moment verdutzt, weil er nicht wusste, worauf Ron anspielte.

„Zentauren, Acromantulas", zählte er auf und erinnerte sich an ihr zweites Jahr, „das Auto deines Dads, Einhörner und", plötzlich verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht, „Grawp", sagte Harry.

„Er ist es, Dad", sagte Ron mit einem missmutigen Gefühl und einem Lächeln, als er auf Harry zuging und ihm die Hand reichte, in die Harry einschlug. „Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht, Mann. Der ganze Orden ist im Aufruhr, wir dachten Du-weißt-schon-wer hat dich erwischt."

Harry grinste schief.

„Stimmt auch, aber ich wurde gerettet", sagte er und Mr. Weasley, der schon eine Weile Dracos verhüllte Gestalt musterte, fragte nun: „Und das ist dein Retter?"

„Ja", sagte Harry mit einem säuerlichen Lächeln. Und zog Draco ins Haus, damit Mrs. Weasley endlich die Tür schließen konnte.

In der Küche saßen noch Ginny, Bill und zu Harrys Überraschung Fleur Delacour.

„Hi", sagte er und sah Fleur an, „was machst du hier?"

„'Arry, es ist suu schön disch su se'en", sagte sie und stürzte auf Harry zu. Harry spürte aufrichtige Freude, als sie ihn umarmte. „Weischt du, Bill und isch wollen 'eiraten", sagte sie und auch Bill beugte sich vor, um Harry die Hand zu schütteln. Harry spürte den Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens bei dem Fluchbrecher, aber auch Erleichterung. Erleichterung, dass er noch lebte?

„Glückwunsch", sagte Harry etwas überrumpelt. Als ihn auch schon Ginny anstrahlte und ihm bekundete, wie erleichtert sie war, dass er noch lebte. Harry brauchte wirklich Überwindung, um zurückzulächeln, als er ein Gefühl zwischen Wut und Enttäuschung spürte.

„Wer ist nun dein Retter?", fragte Ron und musterte Dracos kapuzenverhüllte Gestalt. Harry trat sofort an seine Seite und spürte seine Nervosität und Abneigung, die er gegen die Gesellschaft hegte.

„Ich müsst mir versprechen, dass ihr ihn nicht sofort wieder rauswerft, schließlich hat er mir das Leben gerettet und ich bin ihm etwas schuldig", sagte Harry und sah sich besorgt um. Mrs. Weasley sah ihn beruhigend an und sagte: „Harry, du bist für mich wie eines meiner eigenen Kinder, wie könnte ich deinen Retter aus dem Haus werfen."

Harry spürte, wie in ihr die Übelkeit ob ihrer Worte aufstieg, aber ihr Gesicht schien auch etwas angespannt zu sein. Dies aber konnte man problemlos auf die Situation schieben, in der sie sich befanden.

„Nun, das freut mich zu hören", ergriff nun Draco das Wort und zog die Kapuze herunter. „Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mrs. Weasley, ich bin Draco Malfoy", sagte Draco höflich, aber sein Gesicht war zu einer steifen Maske gefroren, was wahrscheinlich nur Harry bemerkte, da er ihn vorher schon gesehen hatte.

„Du!", schrie Ron und sprang mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf, seine Schwester Ginny war sofort an seiner Seite, auch Mr. Weasley zog seinem Zauberstab. Mrs. Weasley setzte sich benommen auf einen Küchenstuhl, Bill war einen Moment ratlos, ebenso wie Fleur.

Harry stellte sich sofort vor Draco.

„Er hat mir das Leben gerettet!", sagte er laut und bemerkte, dass mittlerweile jeder außer Bill und Fleur seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hatte.

„Aber das ist Malfoy", heulte Ron wie ein getretener Hund auf.

„Warum sollte das Frettchen dich befreien?", fragte nun Ginny angriffslustig. Irgendwie musste er die Situation entschärfen, denn die geladene Atmosphäre bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen. Er war sich sicher, dass es jeder in diesem Raum fühlen konnte, selbst ohne Empathie.

„Senkt eure Zauberstäbe, er hat mir das Leben gerettet und ich glaube ihm seine Begründung", versuchte Harry alle zu beruhigen.

„Dann soll er mir zuerst seinen Zauberstab geben", verlangte Mr. Weasley und funkelte Draco an.

Harry drehte sich zu ihm um. Und streckte seine Hand in Dracos Richtung aus, in derselben Geste, mit der er nicht mal eine Stunde zuvor nach seinem eigenen Zauberstab verlangt hatte.

„Ich werde ihn an mich nehmen, wenn alle damit einverstanden sind", sagte Harry und spürte, dass weder Mr. Weasley noch Draco sonderlich angetan von der Idee waren.

„Denk dran, Potter", zischte Draco leise, bevor er ihm mit Unbehagen seinen Zauberstab aushändigte.

„Dann können wir das Frettchen jetzt festsetzen, dein Vater wartet in Askaban schon auf dich", zischte Ron hasserfüllt, aber Mr. Weasley schüttelte den Kopf und ließ den Zauberstab sinken.

„Er hat Harry das Leben gerettet, wir müssen ihn wenigstens anhören. Bill, geh und ruf Dumbledore, er sollte wissen, dass Harry zurück ist und er muss entscheiden, was mit dem jungen Malfoy geschieht", sagte er und setzte sich ebenfalls. Bill nickte nun verstehend und zauberte einen Patronus aus seinem Zauberstab. Ein leuchtender silberner Falke machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Ginny und Ron ließen ihr Zauberstäbe ebenfalls sinken und setzten sich wieder auf ihre Plätze, nicht ohne Draco nochmals eines bösen Blickes zu würdigen.

„Ihr habt es besser aufgenommen als ich dachte", sagte nun Harry mit einem Lächeln und ließ sich ebenfalls auf einen Stuhl sinken. Plötzlich begann ein Magen zu knurren und alle mussten anfangen zu lachen. Selbst Dracos Mundwinkel glitten einen halben Millimeter nach oben.

„Oh Harry, mein Lieber, hast du Hunger? Warte, ich gebe dir etwas. Wir haben zwar schon zu Abend gegessen, aber ich mache dir etwas warm", sagte Mrs. Weasley fürsorglich und ließ mit ihrem Zauberstab einen Topf auf den Herd fliegen.

„Das wäre sehr nett von Ihnen, Mrs. Weasley. Es kommt mir so vor als hätte ich ewig nichts gegessen. Könnte ich vielleicht auch etwas zu trinken haben? Ich habe fürchterlichen Durst."

**Anmerkungen zum Kapitel:**

Irgendwie weiß ich zu jedem Kapitel immer etwas zu sagen, zu diesem habe ich vielleicht eine Frage. Weiß jemand ob Lucius Malfoy Einzelkind war oder nicht?

Ich habe ihm jetzt einfach mal eine tote Schwester verpasst, aber eigentlich wurde Lorane erst bei der Überarbeitung Dracos Cousine.

Was soll's. Das zeigt nur was für ein dekadenter Haufen die Oberschicht der Zauberergesellschaft ist. Ich stelle sie mir sowieso ein bisschen wie Adlige vor. Die über allem stehen und die Malfoys sind ein Teil davon. Eingebildete adlige Gesellschaft ''

**Reviews:**

**InaBau**

Ich warne dich nur schon mal vor, es wird zwei Kapitel nur aus Dracos Sicht geben, aber keine Sorge, schnulzig wird es nicht unbedingt…

Und die Sache mit Voldemort… er ist sein Schicksal auf die ein oder andere Weise.

**xxninjagirl**

Warum sagen eigentlich immer alle ich habe einen düsteren Schreibstile, das ist gemein heul.

Nein, scherz beiseite, Danke. Das Pairing wird Harry / Draco ganz dem Klischee entsprechend eben. Ich hab es im Kopf angemerkt

**Sturmkind**

Das mit der Skrupel hattest du geschrieben und ich könnte das auch nicht machen mit der Stecknadel schüttel

Das Voldifragment, da es im späteren Verlauf nicht mehr erwähnt wird und ich mal wieder zu viel angenommen habe, erkläre ich es an dieser Stelle.

Voldemorts Seelenteil ist an Harry geklammert, das haben wir in den Büchern schon genug gehört, aber es ist kein Teil von Harry. Das Ritual das Harry fabriziert hat, hat ihn jedoch mit der Seele von Davis verschmolzen, er ist Eins mit ihm geworden. Was aber Harry nicht wusste, ist, dass es noch mehr Seelenartige Dinge in dem Blutkreis befanden, als nur die von Davis. Weshalb sich das Ritual auf alles erstreckt hat und er Voldemorts Seelenfragment genauso wie Davis Seelenfragment zu einem Teil von sich gemacht hat. Er hat also Voldemorts Horkrux gefressen '' Das Seelenteil von Voldemort ist nun ein Teil seiner eigenen Seele und nicht mehr nur einfach an ihn geklammert. Warum er nicht gleich alle von Voldemorts Erinnerungen bekommen hat ist leicht zu erklären, es ist nur ein Fragment und deshalb unvollständig und schwerer einsehbar, als eine ganze Seele. Ist halt ein armes kleines Krüppelseelchen.

Und das es gefährlich wird mit Seelen rumzuspielen war ihm auch bewusst. Voldemort hatte halt Angst zu versagen und hat es deshalb nie gemacht. Harry hat nichts zu verlieren und den Wahnsinn, den hat er einkalkuliert.

Dass Sirius untergegangen ist, war so beabsichtigt. Ich glaube Harry hat anderes im Kopf, als sich Sorgen über Sirius zu machen. Das er ihn verraten hat, was das angeht kennst Harry Dumbledore schon zu gut, aber es gibt etwas, was du nicht vernachlässigen kannst. Harry kannte Sirius ganze zwei Jahre und hat ihn in dieser Zeit auch nur relativ selten gesehen. Hermine und Ron dagegen waren ab seinem ersten Schultag mehr oder minder an seiner Seite. Was also ist mehr in seinem Kopf? Sirius oder seine angeblichen Freunde. Zwar ist die Trauer um Sirius noch immer da aber er… Harry kannte ihn kaum richtig. Deshalb gebe ich dem auch nicht so viel Bedeutung wie in manchen anderen FF's Hermine und Ron gehen einfach vor.

Ach ja, viel spaß im Urlaub

**lera**

Ich bin auch der Meinung das Harry OOC ist. Aber anders wäre es nicht zu machen gewesen. Das mit den Grausamkeiten, es gehört eben dazu. Mord und Totschlag sind nichts Nettes. Ob ich eine Grenze überschreite weiß ich nicht, ich schreibe es einfach, so wie ich es mir denke. Vielleicht kommt es daher, das ich alles in allem kein sonderliche emotionales Menschenbild habe sondern der These anhänge, kein Mensch tut etwas ohne Grund und das alles eine rationale Erklärung hat. Selbst wenn diese nicht bemerkt wird. So wie auch Freundschaft nur das rationale Bestreben des Menschen ist nicht alleine sein zu wollen. Ich glaube das habe ich etwas bei der sehr rationalen Hermine angedeutet.

**Angel89**

Danke

**blackpanther**

Zu deiner Frage kann ich nur sagen, ließ weiter, sie werden sich noch mal begegnen. Doch eigentlich ändert sich doch für Voldemort jetzt nichts, außer das seine Feinde zerstritten sind, was ihm vielleicht einen Vorteil bringt.

**misses Malfoy**

Ich finde Empathie auch cool auch wenn ich es mir sehr schwer vorstelle, damit zu leben. Immer alle Gefühle um mich herum mitzubekommen und von den Stimmungen beeinflusst zu werden. Grauenvoller Gedanke.

Das nächste Klischee erfüllt sich auch bald lach. Dieser Thematik sind zwei Kapitel gewidmet die völlig aus Dracos Sicht geschrieben sind, weil es eben wegen der Empathie zu schwer geworden wäre, Harrys Sicht beizubehalten und auch etwas trocken glaube ich. Vielleicht wird diese Beziehung aber auch den einen oder anderen enttäuschen denn… das verrate ich nicht

**Reina-Reni**

Ich stimme mit dir überein, er ist berechnend und der einzige oder sagen wir der Hauptgrund warum er diese Empathie bekommen hat, ist eigentlich damit er nicht vergisst zu fühlen. Die Empathie lässt ihm nicht die Möglichkeit sich gegen die Außenwelt abzuschirmen, sonst bin ich mir sicher würde er genauso wie Voldemort werden. Er ist ihm auch so schon ähnlich genug. Diese Lektion wird er aber noch einsehen müssen.

**Ameisenbaer**

Die FF wird nur 8 Teile haben zusätzlich zu einem kurzen Epilog.

Das mit den Dursleys hängt mir auch zum Halse raus. Nicht nur das es unzureichend erläutert ist, ist es auch absolut untypisch für die, die immer versuchen bloß keinen Skandal zu verursachen, sondern ganz normal sein wollen. Schließlich haben sie keine neuen ethischen Standards die keiner kennt sondern die gleichen wie der Rest der Gesellschaft. Aber genug davon,

Ich wollte diese FF schreiben, genau weil mir dieser Typus zum Halse raus hing. Ich habe versucht genug beizubehalten, damit es wieder erkannt werden kann und genug zu ändern damit man erkennt, das ich mir auch ein paar Gedanken gemacht habe.

Als erstes wollte ich wirklich kein Pairing reinbringen und ich habe einen Moment überlegt ob ich ihn mit Susan verkupple (Theodore Nott war auch lange ein Favorit), habe es dann aber gelassen und das ich ein Pairing doch eingebracht habe, hat weniger damit zu tun, das ich unbedingt eines wollte, als das ich eigentlich nur nett sein wollte. Nett zu Harry… Ich bin halt auch keine gemeine FF Schreiberein. Aber das ganze wird erst in späteren Kapiteln beleuchtet.

**himeChidori**

Danke für die Kekse und Grausamkeit liegt immer im Auge des Betrachters. Voldemort hätte es wohl kaum grausam genannt. Ich aber stimme dir zu ''


	4. Noch mehr freundliche Heuchelei

4

**4. Noch mehr freundliche Heuchelei**

Harry bekam alles und war schon am Essen, als abermals an der Tür geklopft wurde. Molly öffnete und Albus Dumbledore betrat den Fuchsbau. Neben ihm verspannte sich Draco, den Harry neben sich auf einen Stuhl gebeten hatte, da ihm wohl seine Erziehung verbot sich zu setzen, ohne aufgefordert zu sein. Vielleicht war er aber auch einfach zu unsicher gewesen.

„Harry, zum Glück geht es dir gut", sagte Dumbledore und Harry spürte richtige Erleichterung von dem greisen Zauberer ausgehen.

„Es war sehr knapp, Professor", sagte Harry und aß noch einen Löffel Zwiebelsuppe.

„Wenn Draco nicht gewesen wäre, wäre ich vielleicht mittlerweile tot."

Dumbledores Augen huschten zu dem blassen Jungen neben Harry und ein gütiges Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge.

„Ich habe davon erfahren. Ich muss sagen, dass ich positiv von Ihnen überrascht bin, Mr. Malfoy. Wie kam es zu diesem Sinneswandel", fragte er freundlich und musterte Draco. Harry beugte sich etwas vor und tat so, als würde er sich näher zur Schüssel beugen, um den Blickkontakt zwischen Draco und Dumbledore zu unterbrechen. Draco, der sich augenscheinlich an Harrys Worte erinnerte, sah nun zu Mrs. Weasley.

„Ich habe das keinesfalls getan, weil ich nun ein Freund von Schl- Muggelgeborenen bin, aber ich bin genauso gegen den Dunklen Lord, wie jeder hier in diesem Raum. Ich habe Potter gerettet, weil ich damit beweisen wollte, dass ich auf eurer Seite stehe, sonst hättet ihr mich doch niemals angehört", sagte Draco mit selbstsicherer Stimme. Aber Harry spürte seine Bekommenheit.

„Und warum bist du gegen du-weißt-schon-wer?", begehrte Ron auf. Draco musterte ihn mit teilnahmslosem Blick.

„Er hat meine Mutter getötet, einfach abgeschlachtet in ihrem eigenen Haus", sagte er und Harry spürte eine Welle des Hasses. Er konnte ihn verstehen, diesen Hass, nur zu gut.

„Das tut mir leid, Mr. Malfoy. Darf ich fragen, warum Ihre Mutter ermordet wurde?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Weil der Dunkle Lord wütend war", sagte Draco bitter. „Er war wütend und sie war gerade im Weg."

„Wissen Sie, warum er wütend war?", bohrte Dumbledore weiter, doch diesmal antwortete Harry.

„Er wollte von mir wissen, um was es in der Prophezeiung ging, aber genau wie im Zaubereiministerium war ich dagegen geschützt, dass er Einblick in meine Gedanken nehmen konnte, was ihn unsäglich wütend gemacht haben muss", sagte Harry und sah zu Dumbledore auf. Dieser sah ihm nun in die Augen und Harry präsentierte ihm ein paar ausgesuchte Erinnerungen. Beinah hätte er erleichtert aufgeatmet als sich Dumbledore feinfühlig aus seinem Geist zurückzog.

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy, wir alle sind Ihnen zu großem Dank verpflichtet, dass Sie uns Harry zurückgebracht haben. Auch wenn Sie etwas überstürzt gehandelt haben, weshalb nun unser höchstes Ziel darin besteht, Sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Sobald Ihr Verrat auffliegt sind Sie nirgendwo mehr sicher", sagte Dumbledore und Draco nickte gegen den Tisch.

„Professor", sagt Harry nun und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit von Dumbledore wieder auf sich, „es wäre gut, wenn er bei mir bleiben könnte, denn ich musste mich mit einem Schwur ihm gegenüber vereidigen, im Gegenzug dafür, hat er mich dort hinaus gebracht. Der Schwur erlischt erst, wenn Voldemort tot ist und bis dahin ist mein Leben unweigerlich an das seine gebunden", sagte Harry. „Deshalb hätte ich ihn gerne in meiner Nähe, wenn das möglich ist."

Neben sich spürte er Dracos Verwirrung und Entsetzen bei den anderen.

„Miese Ratte", knurrte Ron.

„Nun, wir können es Mr. Malfoy wohl nicht zur Last legen, dass er sich seines Lebens versichern wollte, bevor er es für dich riskiert", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Mr. Malfoy kann natürlich bei dir bleiben. Aber ich müsste dich noch in einer anderen Angelegenheit sprechen, die von äußerster Wichtigkeit ist. Ich hätte es eigentlich schon viel früher tun sollen, aber die schrecklichen Ereignisse auf Hogwarts haben alles ein bisschen verzögert."

„Worum geht es denn, Professor?", fragte Harry diesmal wirklich ahnungslos und aß noch einen Löffel Zwiebelsuppe.

„Kann ich vielleicht auch einen Teller von deiner köstlichen Suppe haben, Molly? Und Mr. Malfoy möchte sicher auch einen Teller", sagte Dumbledore und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Als alle mit Zwiebelsuppe versorgt waren, fuhr Dumbledore mit seinem Anliegen fort:

„Wir, das heißt der Orden des Phönix hat momentan ein Problem, von dem ich glaube, dass wir es mit deiner Hilfe lösen können", sagte Dumbledore und hatte nun Harrys ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. „Im Grunde genommen ist es so, dass vor einiger Zeit Sirius Testament aufgetaucht ist und er dir alles vermacht hat, was er besitzt, darunter auch das Hauptquartier."

Harry zuckte zusammen. Er hatte sich nie gefragt, was mit Sirius Besitz passieren würde, jetzt wo er tot war.

„Die Sache ist eigentlich ganz einfach, dein Verlies in Gringotts wird um einen nicht unerheblichen Betrag aufgestockt und du erbst alle persönlichen Gegenstände. Die Sache mit dem Haus ist jedoch etwas komplizierter, normalerweise wird es immer an den ältesten Nachfahren mit den Namen Black vererbt, nun ist die Linie mit Sirius aber ausgestorben. Falls das Haus dagegen geschützt ist, in den Besitz eines nicht reinblütigen Zauberers zu gelangen, so gehört es nun Bellatrix Lestrange und wir wissen nicht, ob unsere Schutzzauber noch wirken."

Harrys Hand ballte sich zur Faust. Der Grimmauldplatz sollte Sirius Mörderin gehören? Oh, er konnte sich so gut vorstellen, dass das Haus gegen unreines Blut geschützt war. Dracos Stimme holte ihn jedoch aus seinem Zorn zurück.

„Wenn Sie vom Black Haus in London sprechen, Tante Bella hat schon versucht dort hinein zu kommen, aber es ist ihr nicht gelungen. Sie war sehr wütend darüber", sagte er, den Blick auf seine Zwiebelsuppe geheftet.

„Nun, das sind erfreuliche Nachrichten. Dennoch können wir es ganz leicht testen. Denn du hast nicht nur das Haus geerbt, sondern auch noch etwas anderes", sagte Dumbledore und mit einem Wink seinen Zauberstabes erschien ein schmutziges Wesen auf dem Küchenboden der Weasleys.

Fleur kreischte auf und zog ihre Füße von Boden, als sie die schmuddelige Gestalt sah.

„Kreacher", sagte Harry und widerstand dem Drang, der Kreatur einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch aufzuhalsen.

Kreacher währenddessen warf sich auf dem Boden hin und her und rief immer wieder:

„Kreacher will nicht, Kreacher will nicht. Kreacher gehört den Blacks. Kreacher will zu Miss Bellatrix", rief der Hauself und Harry spürte eine unbändige Verzweiflung in ihm. Es tat ihm fast schon weh, ihn dort strampeln zu sehen. Draco zog neben ihm missbilligend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wenn er nun wirklich dir gehört, dann muss er auch deinen Befehlen gehorchen", sagte Dumbledore und Harry sah den Hauselfen mitleidig an. Aller Hass war verflogen. Er sollte ihm also einen Befehl geben? Am liebsten hätte er ihm gesagt, er solle dorthin gehen, wo er hinwollte, doch stattdessen sagte er: „Sei bitte still, Kreacher", und sofort war kein Wort mehr zu hören. Kreacher gab sich einem völlig lautlosen Wutanfall hin und Harry konnte spüren, wie sehr es ihn verletzte, ihm zu gehören. Am liebsten hätte er ihn Bellatrix gegeben, damit es ihm nur besser ging, aber er kannte zu viele Ordensgeheimnisse, die er Harry verraten konnte und ein Diener wäre sicherlich nützlich.

„Nun, das erleichtert die Sache natürlich völlig", sagte Dumbledore und aß noch einen Löffel von der Suppe. Harry konnte seine Zufriedenheit spüren und entschied, dass er dem doch noch einen kleinen Dämpfer verpassen musste, wenn er heute ruhig schlafen wollte.

„Professor, ich würde Sie darum bitten, Malfoy zu ermöglichen das Haus zu betreten, falls ich mal dort hin gehe oder fliehen muss, damit er mich in diesem Fall begleiten kann. Sonst kann ich mein eigenes Haus nicht mehr als Zufluchtsort benutzen", bat Harry freundlich und sofort sank Dumbledores Laune, und er ärgerte sich. Wahrscheinlich über seine Bitte, dachte Harry und lächelte vergnügt in sich hinein.

„Natürlich, Harry. Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst?", fragte Dumbledore, schien aber äußerlich nichts dagegen zu haben.

„Bitte, Professor", sagte Harry und Dumbledore beschwor einen Federkiel samt Tinte und Pergament. Es waren nur ein paar Wörter, dann reichte er den Zettel Harry, der ihn an sich nahm und Draco gab. So würde Fleur den Ort nicht mitbekommen, es würde sie nur in Gefahr bringen.

Draco sah verständnislos auf den Zettel.

„Präge dir die Adresse gut ein. Das ist ein Fidelius – Zauber", sagte Harry. Danach verbrannte Dumbledore das Stück Pergament bis nichts mehr übrig blieb.

„Wenn dann nichts mehr ist, Professor, ich würde gerne schlafen gehen. Ich bin sehr müde und der Stärkungstrank verliert bald an Wirkung", sagte Harry.

„Es gibt noch eine Sache, die ich dir sagen muss. Es tut mir sehr leid, aber deine Tante wurde von Todessern getötet", sagte Dumbledore und Harry spürte, dass es ihm tatsächlich leid tat.

„Ich weiß, Professor. Malfoy hat es mir bereits gesagt", antwortete Harry mit betroffener Miene.

„Ruh dich aus, Harry. Ich werde das Haus mit starken Schutzzaubern versehen, damit Voldemort euch hier nicht aufspüren kann."

„Danke, Professor", sagte Harry mit einem erleichterten Lächeln.

„Kreacher, ich befehle dir in das Haus der Blacks zurückzukehren und dort keinem Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten. Du wirst das Haus nicht verlassen, außer wenn ich dich rufe und keine Geheimnisse verraten, die du mitbekommen hast, egal an wen", befahl er dem Hauselfen, der sich tief verbeugte und etwas in sich hinein grummelte, das sich verdächtig nach „Wie Ihr wünscht, Meister" anhörte. Mit einem Plopp verschwand das Wesen und Mrs. Weasley ergriff das Wort: „Du kannst bei Ron im Zimmer schlafen, dann geben wir Draco das Zimmer von Fred und George."

„Sind Fred und George nicht da?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Nein, die schlafen über ihrem Geschäft. Momentan ist so viel bei ihnen zu tun", sagte Ginny und zog eine Grimasse. „Ich vermisse sie hier, ist so still ohne sie."

„Kann ich mir gut vorstellen", lachte Harry. „Aber ich glaube, ich schlafe mit Malfoy im Zimmer der Zwillinge, da stehen sowieso zwei Betten."  
„Warum das denn?", fragte Ron, aber Ginny verdrehte die Augen und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter.

„Natürlich um Malfoy zu überwachen, glaubst du, er traut ihm so einfach?" Ginny gab sich nicht viel Mühe zu flüstern.

Harry stand auf und wünschte allen eine gute Nacht, Draco folgte ihm schweigend. Auf halbem Weg die Treppe hinauf holte Ron ihn ein. „Hey, warte mal. Wir haben deinen Koffer hier. Ich habe ihn oben bei mir im Zimmer, soll ich ihn dir runter bringen?", fragte Ron.

„Ich komme mit, danke, dass ihr ihn aufbewahrt habt."

Draco lief schweigend hinter ihnen her, als Harry sich seinen Koffer aus Rons Zimmer abholte. Der Koffer war aufgemacht worden und der Tarnumhang lag auf Rons Bett.

„Hab mir gedacht, ich schleich mich davon und suche dich auf eigene Faust, aber Mum hätte es mir nie verziehen", sagte Ron und stopfte den Tarnumhang in den Koffer. Harry schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, als er die wahren Gefühle spürte, die diese Worte begleiteten.

Geschafft bugsierte Harry den Koffer nach unten in das Zimmer der Zwillinge und verabschiedete sich von Ron. Dieser ging nicht ohne noch einen abfälligen Kommentar über Draco zu machen, den dieser mit einem abfälligen Schnauben hinnahm, zurück nach unten.

„Die haben wirklich…", fing Draco dann an, doch Harry hatte ihn mit einer Zauberstabbewegung zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy, leg dich hin und schlaf. Sei froh, dass ich dir helfen muss, sonst wärst du schon lange rausgeflogen", schnarrte Harry und tippte dann mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Tür. Noch zwei Mal bewegte er den Zauberstab, dann leuchtete die Tür kurz orange auf.

Harry befreite Draco von dem Stummzauber und ließ sich auf eines der Betten fallen.

„So, jetzt kannst du reden", sagte er.

„Du traust ihnen kein Stück, oder?", fragte Draco und musterte ihn.

„Sie sind meine Freunde", sagte Harry schlicht und zog sich Dudleys riesiges T-Shirt über den Kopf, um es in eine Ecke zu pfeffern.

„Du hast ein seltsames Verständnis von Freundschaft, Potter", sagte Draco und setzte sich auf das andere Bett. Er öffnete eine kleine Tasche, die er bei sich getragen hatte und zog einen großen Koffer daraus hervor.

„Findest du? Wie dem auch sei, ich bin nun an dich gebunden und muss für dein Wohlergehen sorgen. Weißt du, dass du mir dadurch ziemlich viel Unannehmlichkeiten bereitest?"

„Kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Du wirst mich aber erst los sein, wenn ich es will, also achte auf mich", sagte Draco.

„Manchmal bist du echt bescheuert. Einer der mächtigsten Zauberer der jüngeren Geschichte will mich umbringen und du bindest dein Leben ausgerechnet an das meine. Ich sage es dir jetzt nur ein Mal, also hör mir gut zu", sagte Harry und setzte sich auf. Geschmeidig stand er von seinem Bett auf und ging zu Draco rüber, der in seinem Tun inne hielt. Harry platzierte sein eines Knie rechts von Draco und sah zu ihm runter.

„Vertraue niemandem, niemandem außer mir. Keinen außer mir kümmert es, ob du lebst oder stirbst, oder ob ich lebe oder sterbe. Bleibe an meiner Seite, offenbare niemandem, dass das Ende deines Lebens auch das Ende meines Lebens bedeutet und um Merlins willen, lass dich nicht umbringen", zischte Harry nur ein paar Millimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt. Draco durchlief ein Schaudern. Jetzt war er völlig verwirrt, so hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt, aber irgendetwas an dieser Situation ängstigte ihn und gleichzeitig…

„Du bist schon krank, Malfoy", sagte Harry und brachte wieder einen Schritt Abstand zwischen sie.

„Dich macht die Situation an, oder? Bist du etwa eine Schwuchtel?"

Draco zuckte zusammen und Harry spürte, dass er ihm wehgetan hatte. Voll ins Schwarze getroffen, dachte er sich und grinste dreckig.

Dann zog er sich aus und verschwand unter die Decke, doch die Gefühle, die vom anderen Bett zu ihm rüber wanderten, ließen ihn kaum schlafen. Da war Wut und Schmerz über die Worte, die er eben gesagt hatte, aber auch Scham, weil er dachte, er hätte sich anmerken lassen, dass ihn Harrys Worte angemacht hatten. Harry beobachtete ihn und bemerkte, wie seine Gedanken langsam weiter wanderten, durch eine ganze Palette an Gefühlen, die ihn durchliefen und es machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Wie konnte ein bescheuerter Mensch nur so viele Gefühle haben und dabei immer so kalt tun.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen", sagte Harry irgendwann und spürte nur noch deutlicher Dracos Verwirrung.

„Du bist durchgeknallt, Potter."

Als Harry aufwachte, war Draco bereits wach und saß auf seinem Bett. In der Hand hielt er ein Buch und las darin.

„Na, auch endlich wach, Potter?", fragte er, als Harry sich gähnend aufsetzte.

„Wie spät ist es denn?", fragte Harry gähnend und sah auf seine Uhr. „Hey, grad mal sieben Uhr", stellte er fest und ließ sich zurücksinken.

„Du hast den ganzen gestrigen Tag verschlafen, nur so nebenbei", sagte Draco und Harry saß sofort wieder kerzengerade im Bett.

„Ich habe was?", fragte er entsetzt.

„Den ganzen gestrigen Tag verschlafen. Dort steht übrigens dein Essen von gestern. Die dicke Weasley hat es hochgebracht."

Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Esstisch und stellte fest: „Die Schutzzauber wurden wie versprochen gezogen, gut."

Er verschloss die Tür magisch, schaute nach, ob sein Zauber noch aktiv war und ließ das Tablett mit dem Essen zu sich fliegen. Er hatte unerträglichen Durst.

„Warum haben sie eigentlich deine Muggeltante umgebracht?", fragte Draco irgendwann. Harry zögerte einen Moment, sagte dann jedoch: „Weil sie mit meiner Mutter blutsverwandt war und sie mich somit magisch geschützt hat. Ist etwas kompliziert zu erklären, aber ohne das sie gestorben wäre, hätten die Todesser mich nicht entführen können."

„Ein Muggel mit magischem Schutz? Wie geht das?", wunderte sich Draco.

„Es hat nichts mit Magie zu tun, es ist Dumbledores Lieblingsrezept, Liebe. Meine Mutter starb für mich, um mich zu schützen, aus Liebe und deshalb schützt mich ihr Blut. Wenn ich bei ihrer Schwester bin, schützt mich die Anwesenheit ihrer Schwester besser als jeder Bannkreis, da sie das Blut meiner Mutter hat", erklärte Harry und betrachtete gedankenverloren das warm gezauberte Rührei auf seiner Gabel.

„Hast du sie gemocht? Ich dachte immer, du wärst bei deinen Verwandten nicht willkommen."

„Sie war meine Tante, das heißt nicht, dass ich sie gemocht habe, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Trotzdem, meine letzte lebende Blutsverwandte ist gestorben. Schon irgendwie traurig", sinnierte Harry und spürte Dracos aufkeimendes Mitleid.

„Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, ich habe meine Mutter auch verloren und deine Tante war so etwas wie deine Mutter oder?", fragte er zaghaft, aber Harry konnte darüber nur grinsen.

„Tante Petunia war nicht wie meine Mutter, ich weiß nicht, was für ein Verhältnis du zu deiner Mutter hattest, aber es muss ein gutes gewesen sein, wenn du dafür Voldemort hintergehst", sagte Harry und beobachtete Draco, der traurig sein Buch musterte.

„Was ist mit deinem Vater, er sitzt jetzt zwar in Askaban, aber wenn er wieder rauskommt, wird er nicht unter deinem Handeln zu leiden haben?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich mache es auch wegen meinem Vater. Ich habe dein Interview letztes Jahr im Klitterer auch gelesen und es deckt sich mit dem, was ich mitbekommen habe. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, meinen Vater vor jemandem auf den Knien rutschen zu sehen. Kann ein Zauberer, der Parolen wie „Für die Freiheit der magischen Bevölkerung" schwingt von jemandem verlangen, ihn auf Knien anzubeten, wenn er wirklich ernst meint, was er sagt? Seine Ideen und Ideale mögen schön und richtig sein, aber was er tut ist nicht vertretbar."

„Welch noble Gesinnung, hätte ich gar nicht von dir erwartet", sagte Harry zynisch.

„Du bist nicht der Einzige, dem die Zaubererwelt am Herzen liegt", erwiderte Draco, woraufhin Harry laut zu lachen begann. Aber es war kein freudiges Lachen. Es klang hohl und kalt, sodass Draco die Haare zu Berge standen.

**Zu dem Kapitel:**

Wenn ich mir Harrys lachen am Ende vorstelle läuft mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken schüttel

Aber wie soll ich sagen, dies war erstmal das letzte Kapitel aus Harrys Sicht. Die beiden nächsten sind aus Dracos Warnehmung geschrieben bevor wir zum Showdown wider zu Harry zurückkehren, nur damit ihr euch beim Nächsten Kapitel nicht wundert.

Was dieses Kapitel angeht, ich glaube ich Dumbledore nicht ganz so hinbekommen wie in den Büchern, jedenfalls von dem war er sagt sollte er ungefähr so sein aber es bewegt sich noch in einem verträglichen Ramen.

**blackpanther **

Leiden sollen sie, aber denke doch mal dran, was in Harrys Leben alles auseinander fallen würde wenn er plötzlich brutal auf seine Freunde losginge. Man würde denken, er stände unter dem Imperius und wenn Dumbledore weiß was Harrys treibt oder auch nur vermutet… Es könnte alles zerstören.

Leiden schön und gut aber nur Idioten lassen sich von ihren Gefühlen hinreißen und Harry hat sich verändert.

Der Trank… er ist wichtig und doch auch nicht wichtig. Es wird noch weiter erläutert.

**darkcookie**

Ich wollte eigentlich wissen, ob Lucius ein Einzelkind war… aber was soll's ist jetzt auch egal

**xxninjagirl**

Danke, ich freu mich über jeden Kommi.

Ob Ron und seine Mum es verdient hätten, ich weiß es nicht wirklich. Was ist schlimmer, Mord oder Verrat? Sieh es aus der Perspektive der Weasleys. Sie brauchen Geld um sich um ihre Kinder zu kümmern und auf der anderen Seite werden sie so mir nichts dir nichts in einen Krieg mit hinein gezogen. Natürlich ist es verabscheuungswürdig… aber menschlich das sie Harry hassen das er sie alle in Lebensgefahr bringt.

**corwyn**

Bingo, der Kandidat hat hundert Punkte.

Warum sollte er seine Zeit damit verschwenden sich irgendwo zu verstecken und vielleicht auch noch von Dumbledore gesucht zu werden, dem gegenüber er dann in Erklärungsnot wäre, anstatt einfach dorthin zu gehen wo er sich um nichts kümmern muss, beschützt und bekocht wird und auch noch relativ live Dinge vom Phönixorden mitbekommt. Ich fand es immer unlogisch, das Harry immer sofort offenbart hat, wenn er hinter das Geheimnis des Verrats gekommen ist. Absolut unlogisch, denn im Ernstfall bringt er Dumbledore gegen sich auf und der macht sich Gedanken über Harry, wo er ihn doch besser für harmlos und schwach halten sollte.

**Reditus Mortis**

Tut mir leid, aber der sitzt momentan in Askaban. Wirst wohl mit der jüngeren Ausgabe Vorlieb nehmen müssen.

**Ameisenbaer**

Nein, die gesamte FF hat nur meine Beta vorliegen und ich lade jeden zweiten Tag hoch. So sollte das Warten nicht all zu lange dauern.

Aber ich kann dir nachfühlen, ein kleines heulendes Harry Kleinkind das ich an irgendwelche Rockschöße hängt. Was viele dabei übersehen, Harry tauscht einen Manipulator gegen einen anderen aus, denn meistens ist es so, das dann die Retter über sein Leben bestimmen. Aber was soll's, das ist nicht Thematik dieser FF und da kann ich ohne etwas vorweg zu nehmen sagen, dass es das auch niemals sein wird.

**himeChidori**

Zu dem Thema warum er zu den Weasleys geht, kann ich nur auf meine Reviewantwort bei corwyn verweisen. Es ist eben schlau. Bekämpfe Feuer mit Feuer.


	5. Der eigentümliche Harry Potter

5

**5. Der eigentümliche Harry Potter**

Alles in allem wirkte Harry Potter auf Draco sehr seltsam. Nachdem er das Essen beendet hatte, ging er nämlich keinesfalls runter zu den Weasleys, sondern nahm sich Pergament und Tinte und begann etwas aufzuschreiben. Dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück und schloss die Augen. Um sehr lange unbeweglich da zu sitzen, bevor er die Augen wieder öffnete und erneut etwas schrieb.

Gegen Mittag stand er dann plötzlich auf und packte seine Sachen weg. Er entfernte die Zauber von der Tür und begann langsam sich anzuziehen. Einen Moment später wurde die Tür aufgerissen und dieses Weasley Mädchen mit ihrem Bruder stand in der Tür. Das war der Moment, in dem sich Harry Potters Miene plötzlich veränderte und das grimmige, nachdenkliche Gesicht plötzlich fröhlich lachend dreinschaute.

Auch machten ihm die Worte von vorletzter Nacht noch immer zu schaffen. Wie hatte er bemerkt, was mit ihm los war, er hatte es selbst kaum deuten können. Und dann diese Entschuldigung. Mit einem bissigen Kommentar folgte er ihm die Treppe runter.

Noch seltsamer wurde es als Harry zwei Wochen darauf plötzlich nachts aufstand und sich anzog.

„Wohin willst du, Potter?", fragte Draco verschlafen als dieser zum Fenster trat. Er sah den grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck und fragte sich einen Moment, ob der Junge vor ihm im selben Alter war wie er selbst. Irgendwie machte ihm der Anblick eines zu allem entschlossenen Harry Potter sorgen.

„Schlaf weiter, ich bin morgen früh wieder da", sagte er beruhigend, was Draco nur noch aufmerksamer werden ließ. Er brauchte ihn noch, er war seine Lebensversicherung. Außerdem… Außerdem hatte er einen jungen Mann kennen gelernt, der so gar nicht zu dem Bild von Harry Potter passte, das er sich in all den Jahren gemacht hatte. Er war nicht fröhlich, glücklich und offen. Er war nicht großherzig und freundlich. Der Mann, mit dem er seit einer Woche in einem Zimmer schlief und dessen Leben er an das seine gebunden hatte, war aggressiv, geheimniskrämerisch und doch, es gab kein besseres Wort dafür, sensibel. Draco hätte ihn niemals als Geheimniskrämer gesehen und wäre selbst nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, wenn er nicht gesehen hätte, wie er seine Freunde behandelte.

Er erzählte immer irgendetwas, sodass man erst gar nicht auf die Idee kam, er könnte etwas verbergen, aber Draco fragte sich, wie viel von dem, was er auch ihm erzählte, die Wahrheit war, oder ob es genauso an der Wahrheit vorbei geschrappt war, wie das was er am ersten Tag in diesem Loch Dumbledore aufgetischt hatte. Er hatte nicht direkt gelogen, aber es war auch nicht alles die Wahrheit gewesen. Nah genug, um einer ungenauen Prüfung stand zu halten, aber nicht genug, um daraus etwas Richtiges zu schlussfolgern.

Trotzdem, Draco konnte sich nicht helfen. Er faszinierte ihn. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass es so einen Harry Potter gab und deshalb faszinierte er ihn. Er wollte alles vom ihm wissen, wollte in alle Geheimnisse eingeweiht werden. Er wollte sein Vertrauter sein. So wie Harry momentan alles war, was Draco hatte. Seine einzige Bezugsperson, die einzige Person, die freundlich zu ihm war.

Er stand auf und trat hinter Harry, der das Fenster geöffnet hatte.

„Wohin willst du?", fragte er noch einmal und hielt ihn am Arm zurück. Harry blieb stehen und schien einen Moment zu zögern. Dann drehte er sich langsam um und sah Draco in die Augen. Kurz keimte in Draco der Gedanke auf, dass es nicht gut war, einem Legilimentor in die Augen zusehen, doch dann war der Moment schon vorbei.

Er spürte Harrys Hand an seiner Wange und fragte sich, was das werden sollte, als er plötzlich ein Paar Lippen auf den seinen spürte. Irgendwie stand es nicht in seiner Macht darauf zu reagieren. Wie erstarrt sah er Harry Potters geschlossene Augen, das entspannte Gesicht und konnte gerade noch denken, dass es eigentlich ganz schön war von ihm geküsst zu werden, als die Berührung auch schon endete. Es waren bestimmt nicht mehr als zwei Herzschläge gewesen, die sich ihr Lippen getroffen hatten, aber trotzdem schlug ihm das Herz bis zum Hals.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich komme sicher zurück. Ich lasse dich nicht im Stich", sagte Harry und kletterte auf seinen Besen, bevor er sich den Tarnumhang überwarf.

Draco hörte, wie er sich abstieß und konnte nichts anderes tun als in die leere Nacht zu starren.

Irgendwann setzte er sich aufs Bett und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über die immer noch prickelnden Lippen. Die Fassungslosigkeit schwand langsam und als in Draco einsickerte, wie Harry ihn hatte stehen lassen, wurde er wütend. Diesem arroganten, überheblichen Schnösel würde er was erzählen, wenn er wiederkam. Keiner knutschte Draco Malfoy ab und ließ ihn danach bedröppelt stehen. Keiner, schon gar nicht Harry Potter.

Er steigerte sich in seine Wut hinein und wünschte sich, dass dieser… dieser… wie auch immer, endlich wieder auftauchen würde, damit er ihm die Meinung sagen konnte. Doch er tauchte nicht auf und langsam nahm die Wut ab und er wurde wieder besorgt. Was dachte der sich überhaupt mitten in der Nacht zu verschwinden.

Es war schon fast morgens und Draco mittlerweile krank vor Sorge, als er glaubte ein Geräusch gehört zu haben. Wie aus dem Nichts stand Harry Potter plötzlich im Raum und warf den Tarnumhang auf den Boden.

„Morgen", sagte dieser und ließ sich mit einem Grinsen auf sein Bett fallen, als hätte er gerade einen Morgenspaziergang gemacht.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, sonst kriegst du noch frühzeitig graue Haare", spöttelte er und Draco wurde sofort wütend. Was dachte der sich eigentlich! Er hatte sich verdammte Sorgen gemacht und der lachte darüber! Machte sich über ihn lustig. Draco wollte schon auffahren, als ihm etwas auffiel. Harrys Haut war unnatürlich blass, er hatte tiefe Augenringe und seine eine Hand zitterte leicht.

Besorgt fragte Draco: „Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst nicht gut aus."

„Ich weiß. Wird nachlassen. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich zu dir zurückkomme und du dir keine sorgen machen musst", sagte er sanft und sah Draco an. Dann streckte er eine Hand nach ihm aus. „Komm her", forderte er zärtlich.

Bevor Draco darüber nachdenken konnte, war er schon vom Bett aufgestanden, doch dann dachte er sich, was er hier denn machte, er war doch nicht Potters Diener, dass er seinen Befehlen gehorchte. Aber war es ein Befehl oder eine Bitte gewesen? Zögerlich biss sich Draco auf die Unterlippe und sah Harry an. Doch dieser lächelte ihn sanft an und bedeutete ihm näher zu kommen. Harrys Anblick rührte etwas in Draco. Wie er dort saß, die Beine aufgestellt, müde, geschafft, nach ihm fordernd, ging Draco auf ihn zu und setzte sich vor ihn.

Er wollte etwas sagen, aber die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken als Harry wieder seine Wange berührte und sein Gesicht vorsichtig nach vorne dirigierte. Draco realisierte erst nicht, was das werden sollte, dennoch folgte sein Körper und er rutschte zwischen Harrys aufgerichtete Beine. Nur am Rande nahm er wahr, wie Harry seine Brille abnahm, denn kurz darauf berührten sich erneut ihre Lippen.

Der Kuss war so sanft, die Hand, die Dracos Nacken berührte, so zärtlich und ihm wurde auf einmal klar, was Harry schon zu wissen schien, er wollte das hier, er wollte jemandem nah sein und spüren, dass er nicht alleine war, egal wem. Er dürstete nach Zuneigung, seit er von allen Seiten nur noch Abneigung zu spüren bekam. Nein, nicht von allen Seiten, einer war für ihn da, einer beschützte ihn.

Gierig schlang er seine Arme um den Hals des Anderen und vertiefte den Kuss. Harrys Arme wanden sich nun um seinen Körper und zogen ihn näher. Ihre Münder öffneten sich und die Unschuld des Kusses ging verloren, als sich ihre Zungenspitzen berührten. Erst zaghaft, dann immer selbstverständlicher. Er hatte sich so danach gesehnt, nach diesem wunderschönen Kuss, der so viel Geborgenheit hervorrief. Dieser Umarmung, die ihn beschützte.

Es war nicht sein erster Kuss, wohl aber sein erster Kuss mit einem Jungen. Eigentlich, so war er sich sicher gewesen, war er nicht schwul und daran hielt er noch immer fest, obwohl er mit Daphne mehrere Unterhaltungen geführt hatte, die in eine ganz andere Richtung gegangen waren. Auch das hier bedeutete nicht, dass er schwul war, es war die Situation und außer Harry hatte er niemanden. Das Harry ein Junge war, war nun nebensächlich. Er brauchte ihn, er brauchte einen Menschen, der ihn nicht hasste.

Irgendwann lagen sie eng umschlungen nebeneinander im Bett und küssten sich noch immer. Draco drückte seinen Kopf an Harrys Hals und atmete den Geruch des anderen Körpers ein. Er roch nach Schweiß, Blut und Verbranntem. Besorgt sah Draco hoch in Harrys Gesicht und entdeckte Tränenspuren. Wann hatte er geweint? Er wollte gerade fragen, was los war, was passiert war, doch Harry drückte ihn fester an sich, sodass Draco seufzend seinen Kopf wieder an Harrys Hals barg. Es war schön nicht einsam zu sein.

Irgendwann musste er eingeschlafen sein, denn er wurde vom Klopfen an der Tür wach.

„Harry, jetzt mach doch endlich auf. Hermine ist gerade angekommen", hörte er die Stimme des Wiesels, das an die Tür hämmerte.

Stimmt ja, erinnerte er sich dunkel. Die hatten irgendwann erwähnt, dass das Schlammblut heute kommen würde.

Vorsichtig wand sich Draco aus der Umarmung und stand auf. Er ging zur Tür und schnarrte: „Potter schläft noch, Wiesel, also mach nicht so einen Radau. Ich sende ihn nach unten, sobald sich Ihre Hoheit dazu bequemt hat aufzustehen."

„Warum pennt der immer noch. Sag ihm, dass Hermine da ist, sobald er wach ist", damit verschwand das Klopfen und Draco ging zurück zu seinem eigenen Bett. Dabei warf er unterwegs einen Blick in einen Spiegel, der an der Wand hing.

Seine Haare waren verstrubbelt und seine Lippen gerötet. Jetzt wo er darauf achtete, fiel ihm auf, dass sie ganz trocken waren und spannten.

Resigniert seufzend setzte er sich auf sein Bett und beobachtete den Jungen gegenüber. Er hatte mit Potter rumgeknutscht. Nein, er hatte ihn geküsst. Und was das für Küsse gewesen waren. Sehnsucht stieg in ihm auf und im nächsten Moment verfluchte er sich dafür.

Wütend sprang er auf und trat gegen das Bett. „Scheiße", schrie er und trat noch mal zu, dann tat ihm der Fuß weh, verdammt. Aber seine Wut war noch nicht verraucht.

„Du brauchst dir doch nicht weh zu tun, nur weil du mich begehrst", hörte er hinter sich eine sanfte Stimme und sofort schlossen sich zwei Arme um ihn und zogen ihn an eine warme Brust. Sofort entspannte er sich und genoss die Umarmung, bis die Worte einsickerten.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dich begehre, Potter, bei dir pieps wohl", schnarrte Draco und machte sich unsanft los. Wütend funkelte er Harry an, doch dieser lächelte nur wissend.

„Ich glaube, du solltest mir ausrichten, dass Hermine da ist", sagte Harry und zog sich sein T-Shirt aus, wobei Draco bemerkte, das es an der einen Seite ein großen schlitzförmiges Brandloch hatte, wie von einem Zauber. Doch als er das Hemd auszog, war die Haut darunter makellos, sah man mal von ein paar Leberflecken ab. Harry schien bemerkt zu haben, dass Draco ihn anstarrte, denn er sagte: „Ich hab die Verletzung geheilt, keine Panik, war nichts ernstes."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich mir darüber Gedanken mache und außerdem, du warst doch wach, warum bist du nicht zur Tür gegangen."

„Ich hätte ihn einfach ignoriert, wenn du nicht aufgestanden wärst", sagte Harry und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er beugte sich zu seinem Ohr hinunter. „Es war schön dich im Arm zu halten."

Schon war er aus der Tür verschwunden und schon wieder stand Draco bedröppelt alleine im Zimmer. Wie er ihn hasste, dachte er und ihm wurde warm bei dem Gedanken an Harrys Worte.

Wenn es eins gab, was er mehr hasste als die Weasleys, so waren es Schlammblut und die Weasleys. Besonders, weil sie Harry nun noch mehr in Anspruch nahmen. Manchmal waren abends auch der Werwolf Professor Lupin und so eine Hexe, die Harry Draco als Tonks vorgestellt hatte, zu Gast.

Tonks war Aurorin, soweit Draco mitbekommen hatte und was ihn noch weit mehr überraschte, Tonks war seine Cousine. Die einzige Cousine, die Draco noch hatte. Sein Vater hatte nur eine Schwester gehabt, die kurz vor seiner Geburt verstorben war und dessen einzige Tochter war vor einiger Zeit als entlarvte Todesserin gestorben, nein hingerichtet worden. Tante Bella hatte keine Kinder gehabt, aber Mutter hatte noch eine Schwester gehabt, Andromeda Black, die mit einem Muggelstämmigen durchgebrannt war. Und genau aus dieser Verbindung war diese Hexe hervorgegangen, ein Halbblut in seiner Familie. Eine Schande.

„Du wirst dich nie ändern, Draco", sagte Harry, als sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer waren.

„Warum sollte ich und wie kommst du überhaupt darauf?", fragte Draco und zog sich die Schuhe aus.

„Weißt du, Tonks ist eigentlich eine sehr gute Hexe. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Metamorphmagi deine Familie hervorgebracht hat, aber sie ist einer davon."

„Sie ist ein Metamorphmagi?", fragte Draco interessiert. Diese Fähigkeit war selten in der Zaubererwelt.

„Ja, auch wenn ihre Fähigkeiten momentan etwas geschwächt sind", sagte Harry und zog sich sein Hemd über den Kopf, um es in die nächste Ecke zu werfen.

Harry war wirklich schlampig, hätte Draco die Sachen nicht immer eingesammelt, weil er Unordnung nicht leiden konnte, so sähe das Zimmer jetzt sehr chaotisch aus.

„Warum ist ihre Fähigkeit so schwach? Weißt du etwas darüber?", fragte Draco ahnungslos und sah zu Harry auf.

Dieser grinste ihn an und kam auf ihn zu. Er platzierte sein rechtes Bein neben Draco und drückte ihn mit einem Kuss nach hinten.

Gierig schnappten ihre Lippen nacheinander und Draco schlang die Arme um Harrys Hals. Solche Situationen waren schon häufiger vorgekommen und Draco traute sich einfach nicht zu fragen, was das sollte und wenn er sich gerade dazu aufgerafft hatte, schien Harry das zu spüren und brachte ihn aus der Fassung. Eigentlich war es ja auch ganz schön, denn immer wenn er ihn abends küsste, dann schlief Draco die ganze Nacht in Harrys Armen. Es war dann immer so eine Stimmung, die sie nicht abschütteln konnten.

Zwei Nächte später spürte Draco, wie Harry neben ihm aufstand und sich anzog.

„Gehst du wieder weg?", fragte Draco und setzte sich besorgt auf.

„Ja, aber diesmal gehe ich nicht alleine, also beruhig dich", sagte Harry und setzte sich angezogen neben Draco, der nur mit Boxershorts im Bett saß. Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Draco genoss den Kuss, er hatte schon aufgegeben, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, sondern nahm es einfach so hin.

„Kreacher", sagte Harry laut, als er sich von Draco gelöst hatte.

Sofort war ein Plopp zu hören und der Hauself tauchte auf.

„Was wünscht der Meister von Kreacher", fragte er mosernd und verbeugte sich tief.

„Ich möchte, dass du einen halben Kilometer nördlich von hier auf mich wartest, ich werde dann zu dir kommen. Ich brauche heute Nacht deine Hilfe", sagte Harry und der Hauself verbeugte sich abermals.

„Kreacher tut, was sein Meister verlangt, selbst wenn es ein schlechter Meister ist", sagte Kreacher und disapparierte.

„Du solltest ihn bestrafen, er hat nicht das Recht, dich so abfällig zu behandeln", sagte Draco und starrte finster auf die Stelle, an der der Hauself verschwunden war.

„Sei nicht zu streng mit ihm, Draco. Er hat es auch nicht leicht", sagte Harry und lächelte traurig. Einen Moment hatte Draco das Gefühl, dem echten Harry Potter gegenüber zu sitzen. Der Harry Potter, der ihn manchmal nachts im Arm hielt und leise weinte, seinen Kummer aber mit niemandem teilen konnte.

Zögerlich beugte sich Draco vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und Harry schloss die Augen.

„Pass auf dich auf, was immer du tust", bat Draco und Harry verschwand samt Besen und Tarnumhang aus dem Fenster.

In dieser Nacht kam Harry recht früh nach zurück und war bester Laune. Als Draco ihn fragte, was denn passiert war, kam er auf ihn zu und küsste ihn stürmisch. Er drückte Draco in die Kissen und wurde immer gieriger. Fahrig begann Draco an Harrys Kleidung zu zerren bis sich ihre Haut endlich berührte. Es erregte Draco, aber das war nicht das erste Mal. Er war schon oft erregt gewesen, wenn er Harry geküsst hatte, doch nie war etwas passiert. Nie waren sie weiter gegangen und Draco beschlich der Verdacht, dass Harry Angst davor hatte. Auch diesmal brach Harry ab und ließ Draco unbefriedigt in seinen Armen einschlafen. Dabei konnte Draco zu gut Harrys erigiertes Glied an seinem Rücken spüren.

Bald darauf war Harrys sechzehnter Geburtstag und pünktlich zum Frühstück kamen die Eulen mit ihren ZAG Ergebnissen. Draco fühlte sich ein bisschen schlecht, weil er nichts für Harry zum Geburtstag hatte, eigentlich hatte er erst erfahren, dass Harry heute Geburtstag hatte, als sie runter zum Frühstück gegangen waren und alle Harry gratuliert hatten. Etwas mies fühlte er sich schon. Aber er hielt es wie all die anderen Tage auch. Er setzte sich in eine Ecke und beobachtete das Treiben.

Harry hatte darauf bestanden, dass er immer mit runter kam. Zwang ihn jedoch nicht dazu, sich an Unterhaltungen zu beteiligen. So hatte sich Draco darauf verlegt mit einem Buch in der Hand in der Ecke zu sitzen und Harry zu beobachten und manchmal, wenn er das Szenario beobachtete, kam es ihm falsch vor. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, aber das fiel wohl nur jemandem auf, der Harry Potter auch mal anders erlebt hatte und jedes Mal sobald sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, fiel das seltsame Gehabe von ihm ab. So auch heute.

Sie hatten etwas getrunken, selbst Draco hatte mit grimmiger Miene an seinem Butterbier geschlürft, denn die Weasley Zwillinge, die zu Besuch gekommen waren, hatten ihm einen üblen Streich gespielt, den Harry hinter ihrem Rücken aufgehoben hatte.

Irgendwann neigte sich dieser elendige Tag seinem Ende zu und Harry versiegelte die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer als sie hoch gingen. Harry trat hinter ihn und schlang Besitz ergreifend die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn auf den Nacken.

„Du hast doch ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil du nichts für mich zum Geburtstag hast", begann Harry und Draco spannte sich leicht an. Woher wusste er nur immer so genau, was in Draco vorging. Er verstand es nicht. Trotzdem nickte er leicht.

„Ich hätte einen Geburtstagswunsch, den nur du mir erfüllen kannst", flüsterte er in Dracos Ohr und diesem wurde warm und kalt.

„Und welchen?", fragte er unruhig.

„Schlaf mit mir", flüsterte Harry rau und Draco musste einen Schauer unterdrücken. Er spürte nur zu deutlich die Erregung, die sich an seinen Hintern drückte.

Wenn er jetzt zustimmte, wusste er, was ihn erwarten würde und er wusste nicht, ob er es wirklich wollte. Er spürte Harrys Finger, wie sie sich über sein Hemd stahlen und lehnte den Kopf nach hinten. Aber warum sollte er nicht, hatte er sich nicht selbst gewünscht, dass er ihm näher kam?

„Okay", hauchte er und spürte, wie die Finger seine Haut berührten. Sie streichelten die Haut unter dem Stoff und entlockten Draco ein leichtes Keuchen. Eine Hand tastete sich weiter über seinen Bauch, während die andere Dracos Lippen entlang fuhr und mit seiner Zunge spielte. Harry löste sich kurz von ihm und zog ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf, bevor er mit seinem feuchten Finger Dracos Brustwarze umkreiste. Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht zu stöhnen, als sich Harry auch noch an seinem Hals zu schaffen machte.

„Lass es ruhig raus, keiner kann uns hören", flüsterte Harry an seinem Ohr und befreite die Lippe aus den Fängen der Zähne, nur um sie nun mit seinem Mund in Besitz zu nehmen.

Eng drückte er ihn an sich, sodass Draco Harrys Erregung an seinem Bauch spürte und er musste feststellen, dass auch ihn dies alles nicht kalt ließ.

Harry fuhr nun mit seinen Händen Dracos Rücken hinunter bis zum Steiß, wo sich seine Finger ein Stück in die Hose hinein stahlen.

Mit langsamen Schritten dirigierte er ihn Richtung Bett und öffnete seine Hose. Als Draco nun Harrys Hand in der Nähe seines Gliedes spürte, musste er ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, es war mehr ein Gedanke als eine Berührung, die ihn dazu veranlasste. Er klammerte sich einfach nur an ihn und ließ ihn machen, denn er schien zu wissen, was er tat.

Draco hätte niemals gedacht, das Harry Potter Erfahrungen im Bett gemacht hatte, er hätte nicht gewusst mit wem, aber jetzt konnte er es unmöglich leugnen. Zitternd vor Erregung setzte er sich aufs Bett und zu seiner Überraschung kniete sich Harry vor ihm auf den Boden.

Er streichelte ein Stück über Dracos Bein und zog dabei die Hose, die ihm bereits in den Kniekehlen hang, ganz herunter. Fasziniert beobachtete Draco den jungen Zauberer, wie er nun seinen rechten Fuß hoch nahm, ihm die Schuhe auszog, die Socken sowie die Hose, dasselbe machte er mit dem anderen Fuß, den er danach an seine Lippen führte und küsste.

Dracos Mund stand leicht offen, als er ihn beobachtete. Der Raum war dunkel, bis auf den Streifen Mondlicht, der zwischen den Vorhängen hindurch schimmerte und sie in seinen kühlen Glanz tauchte.

Draco konnte Harrys entspannte, hingebungsvolle Züge erkennen, als er sich von seinen Füßen höher küsste, über die empfindliche Stelle an seinem Knöchel, von der Draco nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie überhaupt besaß, bis zu seinen Oberschenkeln, dessen reizbare Haut er leicht mit den Zähnen neckte.

Draco bemerkte nicht, dass er angefangen hatte leise zu stöhnen. Er lehnte sich zurück und genoss die zärtlichen Berührungen, die Harry ihm zuteil werden ließ. Überrascht keuchte Draco auf, als er Harrys heißen Atem an seinem Glied spürte, die feuchte Zunge, die kurz über seine Eichel leckte und sich dann höher schlängelte bis zu seinem Bauchnabel.

Benebelt stellte Draco fest, dass Harry aufgestanden war. Er legte seine Brille auf den Nachttisch und zog sich aus. Draco nutzte die Gelegenheit und legte sich richtig aufs Bett, bevor Harry über ihn kletterte und ihn in einen sanften Kuss verstrickte. Mit ein bisschen Genugtuung bemerkte Draco jedoch, wie auch Harry Eigenkontrolle immer mehr abnahm, denn der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher, gieriger, ihre Körper rieben sich aneinander und beide stöhnten heftig in den Mund des anderen. Ihre Glieder berührten sich und Draco schlang die Beine um ihn, um ihm noch näher zu kommen. Sein Körper begann zu zittern, als sich langsam der Orgasmus anbahnte und er drückte sich heftiger an den anderen Jungen, als er laut stöhnend zum Höhepunkt kam.

Heftig keuchend berührten sich noch immer ihre Lippen, Harry musste auch gekommen sein, denn sein Glied begann ebenfalls zu erschlaffen. Noch immer schwer atmend ließ Draco die Beine wieder auf die Bettdecke sinken und seine Finger fuhren zögerlich über Harrys Hals, der feucht war vor Schweiß.

Harry legte sich nun neben ihn und begann ihn wieder zu küssen. Draco tat nichts, genoss es einfach. Ihre Zungenspitzen spielten miteinander und nach einer Weile begann sich in Draco wieder etwas zu regen. Er hatte sich diese Art der Nähe schon so lange gewünscht, sodass er für jede Art der Reizung sehr empfänglich war.

Leise stöhnend beobachtete er Harry dabei, wie er sich seinen Körper hinunter küsste und begann, das Sperma von seinem Bauch zu lecken. Er glaubte Harrys zufriedenes Grinsen zu sehen als Draco sich keuchend aufbäumte. Die Liebkosungen gingen weiter und Draco wand sich unter den geschickten Fingern und Lippen. Plötzlich spürte er etwas an seinem Muskelring und spannte sich unsicher an. Harrys Lippen begannen an seinen Hoden zu saugen und ein feuchter Finger rieb über seinen Eingang bis Draco sich wieder entspannte. Er bemerkte kaum, wie der Finger in ihn glitt, nur, dass sich etwas an der Reibung verändert hatte.

Trotzdem war es ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, als Harry den zweiten Finger hinein schob. Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob er es mochte, aber seine Unsicherheiten wurden weggewischt als sich Harry wieder zu ihm nach oben beugte, um ihn zu küssen. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und Draco bemerkte Harrys halbverschleierten Blick. Er begehrte ihn. Dieses Wissen ließ ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen und er klammerte sich an Harry fest, um ihn zu küssen, schlängelte ein Bein zwischen die von Harry und presste es gegen seinen Schritt ,was sein Gegenüber zum Aufstöhnen brachte. Sie teilten noch einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bevor Harry Dracos Beine wieder auseinander drückte und damit fortfuhr ihn zu weiten, immer darauf bedacht, dass es ihm gefiel.

Draco stöhnte, dennoch ergriff Unsicherheit von ihm besitz als Harry, die mittlerweile drei Finger aus ihn herauszog und sein feuchtes Glied platzierte.

Harry sah ihn an und küsste ihn. Er fragte ihn nicht, ob er bereit war, oder ob er einen Rückzieher machen wollte. Er küsste ihn einfach nur hingebungsvoll und als er in ihn eindrang, tat es nicht mal weh, es war eher ein sanftes Ziehen.

Draco spürte Harrys keuchenden Atem an seinem Hals und das Zittern, als er sich beherrschen musste, um ihm nicht vielleicht doch noch Schmerzen zuzufügen. Mit einem genießerischen Seufzen zog sich Harry wieder ein Stück aus ihm heraus und stieß erneut zu. Ein kleiner Schauer der Erregung überrollte Draco und er stöhnte auf. Der nächste Stoß kam genauso intensiv und Draco glaubte, gewispert, seinen Namen aus Harrys Mund gehört zu haben.

Es gefiel ihm, wieder erwarten gefiel es ihm sogar sehr gut. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, ein Glied in sich zu spüren, das sich immer wieder tief in ihn schob und ihn zum Stöhnen brachte. Er wollte es, daran konnte er nicht zweifeln.

Irgendwann hörten Harrys langsame sanfte Stöße auf und er zog sich aus Draco zurück. „Warum machst du nicht weiter?", fragte Draco mit lusttrunkener Stimme und sah zu Harry hoch, der mit geöffneten Lippen betrachtete, wie er mit gespreizten Beinen vor ihm lag.

„Dreh dich um", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und Draco beeilte sich dem Befehl nachzukommen.

Er wandte ihm nun den Rücken zu und Harrys Finger fuhren seine Wirbelsäule entlang bis zu seinem Eingang, wo sie seicht gegen ihn stießen. Draco stöhnte wollüstig auf und drückte sich gegen Harry, als dieser sein Glied platzierte.

Wieder drang er in ihn ein, doch diesmal war es nicht so sanft, nicht so rücksichtsvoll. Es war härter und brachte Draco zum Aufschreien. Jedoch nicht vor Schmerz, dafür war er zu bereit, sondern vor Lust. Harry begann ihn nun härter zu nehmen. Die Stöße wurden fester, weniger zärtlich und schneller. Draco konnte Harrys Stöhnen hören und es erregte ihn noch zusätzlich. Er bekam es kaum mit, dass sich seinen Lippen lautes Stöhnen entrang, aber er spürte das steife Glied, das sich immer wieder tief in ihn stieß. Irgendwann griff Harry nach Dracos sensibilisiertem Glied und fuhr einmal mit dem Finger über die Spitze, drückte in die kleine Vertiefung, was Draco mit einem Schrei zum Höhepunkt trieb. Sein Schrei mischte sich mit Harrys lautem Aufstöhnen, als auch er seinen Orgasmus erlebte und sich rechts und links von ihm abstützen musste.

Dracos Puls raste noch immer und spürte das Pochen des fremden Gliedes in sich, das seinen Samen in ihm verteilte. Nass geschwitzt sank er zusammen und Harry ließ sich neben ihn fallen.

Ihrer beider Atem ging schwer und irgendwann fischte Harry auf dem Boden nach einem Zauberstab. Es war Dracos, doch diesen kümmerte es nicht, dass er ihn benutzte und das erfrischende Gefühl eines Zaubers ersetzte das klebrige des Schweißes.

„Das war gut", flüsterte Harry leise und zog Draco in seine Arme. Er legte die Bettdecke über sie. Zum Glück war bei magischen Dingen Platz relativ.

„Das war es wirklich, ich hätte nicht wirklich gedacht, dass ich es mögen würde", sprach Draco seine Gedanken aus und befreite sich ein bisschen von Harrys Umarmung, um ihn anzusehen.

„Aber du hast es gemocht", stellte Harry fest und Draco nickte errötend. „Ja, das habe ich, auch wenn ich mich frage, wie du mich dazu gebracht hast."

„Talent?", fragte Harry grinsend und Draco knuffte ihm in die Seite.

„Aua, wofür war das?"

„Arroganz", sagte Draco und küsste ihn stürmisch. „Aber wer ist denn hier jetzt die Schwuchtel?", fragte er mild und sah Harry an.

„Ich habe mich doch schon dafür entschuldigt", verteidigte sich Harry. „Außerdem hatte ich doch im Grunde genommen Recht."

Draco seufzte auf und kuschelte sich zurück in Harrys Arme. Wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte, würde er nur schlechte Laune bekommen. Beide schwiegen eine ganze Weile, in der Harry Dracos Nacken kraulte und grüblerisch über dessen Schulter sah. Draco indes beschäftigte etwas anderes.

„Das war mein erstes Mal", flüsterte er leise und drückte sich noch mehr in Harrys Umarmung. Dieser schmunzelte leicht. „Ich weiß."

„Du weißt!", fuhr Draco auf und wollte sich aus den Armen befreien, doch Harry hielt ihn fest und sagte leise: „Es war auch mein erstes Mal."

Dies ließ Draco stocken. Harry hatte so erfahren gewirkt, er hatte sich nicht vorstellen können, dass er der Erste war. Vorsichtig sah er in sein Gesicht

„Wirklich?", fragte er und Harry nickte. Draco bemerkte, wie er rot wurde und musste lächeln. Er hatte Harry noch nie rot werden sehen.

„Es hat nicht so gewirkt als würdest du das das erste Mal machen", sagte Draco und er sah Harrys seltsames Lächeln, das er manchmal hatte, wenn er ihm keine Antwort geben würde.

„Es war mein erstes Mal", versicherte er und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. „Nun sollten wir schlafen."

**Mein Gedankengang zu dem Kapitel:**

Vielleicht finden es manche viel zu schnell, wie Draco sich verändert, aber mein Gedankengang war eigentlich ganz simpel. Draco hat niemanden, ist alleine und sein größter Feind, den er insgeheim immer bewundert hat, weil er berühmt war und gehasst hat, weil er ihn beneidet hat, stellt sich als völlig anders heraus als er wirklich ist.  
Er ist nett zu ihm, nimmt ihn in Schutz und Draco, der ganz alleine ist, Mutter tot, Vater in Askaban und an einem Ort an den ihn alle schlecht behandeln, sehnt sich nach jedem freundlichen Wort, egal von wem es ist. Harry verwirrt ihn, manipuliert ihn, lenkt ihn. Seine Empathie gibt ihm die passende Waffe und so fühlt sich Draco immer verstanden. Wer würde da nicht nachgeben.

Wenn du ganz alleine in einem Verlies sitzt und dir jemand die Hand reicht, selbst wenn er dein Feind ist, wenn er dich mit sanften Worten und Gesten hervorlockt, wer könnte widerstehen? Draco auf jeden Fall nicht. So meine Begründung für seine Hingabe.

Tja, aber es hat mich selbst überrascht, wie sich die Beziehung entwickelt hat, Draco ist ihm richtiggehend hörig…

**InaBau **

So sieht es in Draco aus auch das nächste Kapitel ist noch aus seiner Sicht.

**blackpanther**

Petunia ist eigentlich aus genau einem Grund gestorben und zwar nicht um Harry weh zu tun, sondern um den Blutschutz zu brechen, damit Harry überhaupt entführt werden konnte. Für Voldemort und die Todesser war der Mord an ihr, so wie eine Barriere zu durchbrechen. Muggel sind schließlich nichts wert.

**Seraphin**

Danke ich hoffe du wirst nicht enttäuscht.

**BlaX XuN **

Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt. Das Harry sich Sorgen um Ron macht ist wohl seine einzige nicht OOC Handlung in dieser FF.

**Nadalya**

Ich werde wohl nicht davon weg kommen, das alle meine FFs düster finden, was soll's ich nehme es als Kompliment, danke.

**corwyn**

Armer Draco würde ich lieber sagen, ich habe was Mitleid mit ihm… seufz

An die Schutzzauber der Zwillinge habe ich gar nicht gedacht weil in den Büchern nie etwas in der Art erwähnt wurde… aber eigentlich hast du recht. Was soll's jetzt ist es so und ich kann deine Ausrede benutzen, das die Zauber nicht so lange halten.

**Ameisenbaer**

Eigentlich werden sie nicht kürzer… sind alle 8 bis 9 Wordseiten lang… jedenfalls mit meiner Schrift und Schriftgröße.

Natürlich wirft das Ausbleiben eines Schuldigen ein schlechtes Bild auf die Schule, aber nach dem Mord waren nur noch ein paar Tage Schule und danach ging es zurück nach Hause. Alles wird überschattet von anderen Gräueltaten Voldemorts und deshalb denken wahrscheinlich alle, es war der Anfang. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass diese Ereignisse viele Eltern als Argument nehmen um ihre Kinder zurück zu behalten. Doch von all dem bekommt Harry noch nichts mit. Schließlich sind Ferien.

**Aurora Parvati Snape**

Die Frage ist, will Harry irgendjemanden bekehren? Wer würde ihm schon glauben. Das Wort von Harry Potter gegen das von Dumbledore. Beides Bezwinger der Dunklen Mächte nur das Dumbledore es geschafft hat, Grindelwald für immer Kampfunfähig zu machen und Harry nicht.

**himeChidori**

Die Frage die du gestellt hast könnte man auch anders formulieren. Vertraut Harry Draco? Die Antwort kommt in einem späteren Kapitel


	6. Der wahre Auserwählte

6

**6. Der wahre Auserwählte**

Kurz darauf kamen die Briefe aus Hogwarts an, Dracos war auch dabei. Alle gratulierten Harry, der zum Quidditch - Kapitän ernannt worden war, er stand nun auf selber Stufe mit den Vertrauensschüler. Jetzt mit ihren Bücherlisten würden sie nächste Woche in die Winkelgasse gehen, um die Schulsachen zu kaufen, weiter aufschieben konnte man es zu Molly Weasleys Bedauern nicht.

Doch davor schien Harry noch andere Pläne zu haben. Er stellte sich für zwei Tage krank, um das Zimmer nicht verlassen zu müssen und sagte Draco, wenn jemand an die Tür kam, solle er sagen, dass Harry schlief, das Essen annehmen und sie wegschicken. Harry selbst verbrachte seine angebliche Krankheit jedoch nicht im Fuchsbau. Er verwandelte einen Wischmopp in ein Ebenbild von sich und legte es ins Bett. Danach ging er und kam erst am übernächsten Tag zurück.

Draco hätte zu gerne gewusst, was er tat oder plante, doch Harry sagte ihm nichts. Als er endlich zurück kam, hatte Draco sich schon Sorgen gemacht, die Weasleys nicht mehr davon abhalten zu können ins Zimmer zu kommen. Ganz zu schweigen von der Sorge, Voldemort könnte Harry erwischt haben.

„Hey, ich bin wieder da", weckte Draco eine sanfte Stimme aus dem leichten Dämmerschlaf, in den er gefallen war.

„Harry!", sagte er und saß sofort kerzengerade im Bett. Harry saß am Bettrand wie eine Erscheinung. Das Gesicht müde mit tiefen Augenringen, die Haare leicht fettig. Er roch nach Zigarettenrauch und Alkohol.

„Wo kommst du her?", fragte Draco besorgt und musterte ihn. Er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen so einsam gefühlt, hier in diesem Raum eingesperrt, nur mit den Weasleys vor der Tür, die ihn ankeiften.

„Lange Geschichte", flüsterte er und zog Draco in einen verlangenden Kuss. Er wurde auf den Rücken gedrückt und musste aufkeuchen als Harry sein Bein in seinem Schritt platzierte und leicht zudrückte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mich erst mal ins Bad stehlen, ich muss furchtbar aussehen", stellte Harry gegen Dracos Lippen flüsternd fest und Draco musste grinsen.

„Wäre vielleicht besser, du stinkst."

„Hey, das ist unfair, ich will nicht wissen, wie du an meiner Stelle aussehen würdest. Aber du solltest vielleicht auch mal wieder unter die Dusche, du siehst nicht so aus, als hättest du das Zimmer in den letzten Tagen für mehr als Katzenwäsche und Toilettengang verlassen."

„Wer musste denn aufpassen, dass Mr. Geheimniskrämer nicht beim Fremdflirten erwischt wird."

„Fremdflirten?", fragte Harry verdutzt und lehnte sich seitlich auf den Ellenbogen.

„Du bandelst mit schwarzer Magie an und nur Merlin alleine weiß, was du die letzten Tage getrieben hast. Ich glaube kaum, dass du Däumchen gedreht hast", erwiderte Draco.

„Na ja, Merlin und ich wissen es, aber ich geh jetzt ins Bad, bevor die Weasleys aufstehen. Ist irgendwas Interessantes passiert in den letzten Tagen?", fragte er und warf seine Klamotten auf den Boden.

„Außer dass Wiesel gedroht hat mich zu verfluchen, wenn ich ihn nicht zu dir lasse, nichts. Du solltest dich heute blicken lassen, ich weiß nicht, wie lange sie sich von deinem dauerhaft schlafenden Abbild täuschen lassen."

„Gut, mach ich, aber erst hau ich mich ins Bett. Ich habe seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr geschlafen. Wann wollen wir in die Winkelgasse?"

„In drei Tagen. Sie haben es etwas nach hinten verschoben, damit du dich auskurieren kannst."

„Sehr schön", gähnte Harry, schnappte sich seine paar Sachen und verschwand Richtung Bad. Draco seufzte und hob Harrys Umhang von Boden auf, um ihn zusammen zu legen.

Irgendwie war es seltsam, sinnierte Draco. Harry und er sprachen nicht viel, noch seltener über persönliche Themen und doch hatte er das Gefühl, dass Harry ihn immer verstand. Er schien zu wissen, wie er fühlte und ging auf ihn ein. Harry dagegen war noch immer undurchschaubar für ihn.

Er hatte sich gefragt, ob er vielleicht nachgelassen hatte, mit seiner Fähigkeit eine eiskalte Miene aufzusetzen, aber die anderen im Haus schienen nichts zu bemerken. Gestern erst, als Harry mit dem Wiesel Schach gespielt hatte, überkam ihn auf einmal das fürchterliche Gefühl von Einsamkeit. Doch plötzlich hatte Harry aufgesehen, ihn flüchtig angelächelt und danach ihn und Weasley unter großem Gezeter beiderseits dazu gebracht, eine Partie gegeneinander zu spielen.

Draco seufzte wohlig auf. Sie lagen nackt miteinander im Bett, nachdem Harry ihn leidenschaftlich geliebt hatte. Dracos Kopf lag an Harrys Schulter und ihre Beine waren ineinander verflochten. Irgendwie wünschte er sich, der Moment würde nie vergehen.

Doch irgendwann beugte sich Harry über ihn und drückte ihn mit seinem Körper aufs Bett. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und Draco wollte sich schon vorbeugen, um seinen Liebhaber zu küssen, doch dieser hielt ihn auf.

„Draco, ich brauche deine Hilfe", sagte Harry mit sanfter bestimmter Stimme und sah ihm in die Augen. Draco erschauderte. Diese Augen hatten nichts sanftes, nichts kindliches mehr. Sie waren hart und sprachen von Willensstärke und Entschlossenheit.

„Bei was?", fragte er und fühlte sich von Moment zu Moment schwächer, unbedeutender unter diesem Blick.

Sofort wurde das Gesicht wieder weicher, der Blick liebevoller und er wurde sanft geküsst.

„Ich brauche Informationen vor dir, deshalb entspann dich jetzt einfach und vertraue mir", sagte Harry und strich Draco eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

„Was für Informationen könnte ich für dich haben?", fragte er unsicher.

„Entspann dich einfach und lass mich machen", forderte Harry und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Draco hatte das Gefühl, als würde er versinken und plötzlich schossen Bilder vor seinem inneren Augen vorbei. Bilder aus seiner Erinnerung.

Er mit seiner Mutter im Garten ihres Landgutes, er mit seinem Vater bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft, wie er Tante Bella, von der seine Mutter immer erzählt hatte, kennen lernte. Seine erste Begegnung mit Voldemort. Wie ihm offenbart wurde, dass er Todesser werden sollte. Immer mehr und mehr Erinnerungen sprudelten in ihm hervor und plötzlich begriff er, dass Harry in seinen Geist eingedrungen war, seine Erinnerungen durchstöberte. Er wollte sich aufbäumen, schreien, dass er das nicht wollte, aber eine sanfte Gewalt hielt seinen Geist zurück. Viel zärtlicher, als damals in dem Verlies, aber nicht weniger bestimmt.

Irgendwann hörten die Bilder auf. Draco setzte sich auf und schubste Harry von sich weg. Der Zauberer fiel nach hinten und landete auf dem Boden.

„Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, was du da tust", brüllte Draco und sein Herz schrie vor Schmerz wegen des Verrats.

„Glaubst du, nur weil du mich flach legst, darfst du auch einfach so in meinen Erinnerungen spazieren gehen?"

Harry setzte sich auf und kam wieder hoch zu Draco. Der ruhige abgeklärte Ausdruck trieb Draco nur noch mehr zur Weißglut.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte dieser und Draco hätte am liebsten laut aufgelacht. Was dachte sich dieser überhebliche Zauberer eigentlich wer er war.

„Warum hast du das getan!", forderte Draco zu wissen. Harry setzte sich zu ihm an den Bettrand und streichelte ihm über die Wange. Draco schlug die Hand weg.

„Tu nicht so als hättest du nichts gemacht, das ist strafbar", fauchte Draco.

„Das, was du getan hast, ist auch strafbar", zischte Harry auf ein Mal und sah ihn aus zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an.

„Du hast mich geknechtet, hast mir mit einem Zaubertrank die Verantwortung für dein Leben in meine Hände gelegt. Da kann es doch wohl auch nicht schaden, wenn du mir ein bisschen hilfst. Du bist nicht besser als der Rest der Zaubererwelt, ihr alle wollt, dass ich euch rette, fragt aber nicht danach, wie ich es anstellen soll oder ob ich es überhaupt will.

Hast du in letzter Zeit mal den Tagespropheten gelesen? Dort reden sie alle vom Auserwählten, von Harry Potter, der kommen und sie retten wird, nachdem sie ihn ein ganzes Jahr verleumdet haben. Selbst das Ministerium will, dass ich an ihre Seite trete, nicht nur Fudge, da bin ich mir sicher, auch der neue Minister, Scrimgeour wird sicher bei Dumbledore anfragen, ob ich nicht ein bisschen für ihn heucheln komme. Und Dumbledore, Dumbledore selbst, der ist das größte Schwein von allen. Dann kommst du und mischt dich ein", Harrys Stimme wurde immer lauter, als er sich in Rage redete. „Und jetzt, wo ich deine Hilfe in Anspruch nehme, fährst du mich auch noch an."

Mit offenem Mund starrte Draco Harry an. Dessen Augen blitzten vor Wut und eine Hand hatte sich so fest um Dracos Oberarm geschlossen, dass er sich irgendwo in seinem Unterbewusstsein wunderte, woher er die Kraft nahm.

Das ist also der wahre Harry Potter, dachte er betäubt und sah den jungen Mann vor sich überrascht an. Die Tränen, die er des Nachts geweint hatte, die Verzweiflung, die nun aus seiner Stimme sprach, dies war die Wirklichkeit. Draco fühlte sich mit einem Mal schlecht, dass er ihm den Trank untergeschoben hatte, ihm noch eine Bürde aufgeladen hatte, diesem gebeutelten Wesen.

Plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und nach hinten gegen die Wand gestoßen. Er schlug schmerzhaft am Bettgeländer auf. Harry stapfte rüber in sein Bett und legte sich hin.

Zögerlich wartete Draco einen Moment, er hatte Angst; Angst, dass Harry ihm etwas antun würde, wenn er jetzt rüber ging. Die Wut hatte beinah spürbar im Raum gestanden. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er sich überwand, dann setzte er sich zu ihm ans Bett und berührte ihn zaghaft an der Schulter. Zuerst rührte sich nichts, dann drehte sich Harry jedoch um und sah ihm in die Augen. Draco glaubte Tränen zu sehen.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er leise und Harry nickte. Er setzte sich auf und sah ihn an. Mit einer schuldbewussten Miene fuhr Harry über Dracos Arm, wo man noch immer die roten Abdrücke seines Griffes sehen konnte. „Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun", flüsterte er. „Und du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben."

Bestimmt zog er Draco an sich und vergrub seine Nase in seiner Schulter. „Hab keine Angst", bettelte er.

Draco nickte, er verstand nicht, wie eine Stimmung so schnell umschlagen konnte. Er hatte Harry noch nie ausrasten sehen. Ihn noch nie die Selbstbeherrschung verlieren sehen und hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl, ihm sehr viel näher gekommen zu sein. Als wäre eine unsichtbare Barriere, die zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte, plötzlich eingerissen worden, wenn es auch nur für einen Moment war.

„Ich helfe dir, wenn ich kann", sagte Draco und Harry löste sich wieder von ihm. Der Blick hatte sich wieder gefangen, war bestimmt und fest.

„Danke, ich bräuchte deine Hilfe für eine Kleinigkeit", erwiderte Harry und legte sich zurück. Draco wurde dabei in seine Arme gezogen. Sie gaben ihm Sicherheit, stützten ihn. Ihre nackte Haut berührte sich und der fremde Herzschlag signalisierte, dass er nicht alleine war.

„Bei was denn?", fragte Draco und zog tief den Geruch des Anderen ein. Harry küsste ihn flüchtig auf die Stirn, bevor er antwortete: „Wir werden in Gringotts einbrechen."

Draco glaubte in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so aufgeregt gewesen zu sein. Harry hatte ihm den Plan erläutert und er klang simpel und einleuchtend und trotzdem, in Gringotts einzubrechen taten nur Verrückte. Und verrückt war nicht der Begriff, den er in letzter Zeit für Harry Potter benutzt hätte. Abgebrüht, genial, draufgängerisch vielleicht, aber nicht verrückt.

Sie reisten mit Ministeriumswagen in die Winkelgasse, wo der hünenhafte Wildhüter von Hogwarts zu ihnen stieß.

Harry, der neben ihm saß, war ganz entspannt. Er lachte über einen Witz von dem Weasley Mädchen und sah gut gelaunt aus der Frontscheibe. Draco hingegen saß stumm da und hatte seine eiskalte Miene aufgesetzt, die signalisierte, sprich mich an und ich bring dich um. Es würde wohl keiner einen Unterschied zu sonst erkennen, nur Harry durchschaute ihn mal wieder, denn als er sich vor beugte, um dem Vater von Wiesel irgendwas über Muggel zu erklären, drückte er kurz beruhigend seine Hand.

Die Winkelgasse war jedoch nicht mehr dieselbe. Die Schaufenster waren mit großen Merkplakaten beklebt worden, die auch zum Schutz der Bevölkerung verschickt worden waren. Manche Geschäfte waren mit Brettern vernagelt und von anderen grinsten ihren die Gesichter von gesuchten Todessern entgegen. Todessern, mit denen Draco an einem Tisch zu Mittag gegessen hatte. Draco schauerte leicht.

Wann war sein Leben so aus den Fugen geraten, fragte er sich und stellte fest, dass es sein Vater gewesen war, der sie in die ganze Todessergeschichte hineingezogen hatte, aber eigentlich, dachte er, hatte es schon viel früher begonnen. Mit den Idealen, mit denen er aufgewachsen war. Was für eine Schande, dass solch eine edle Gesinnung, die Zaubererwelt wieder auf den richtigen Pfad zurückzuführen, so schändlich missbraucht worden waren.

„Wir müssen zuerst zu Gringotts", hörte er Harry sagen.

„Aber Bill hat dir doch dein Gold mitgebracht oder?", fragte die Weasleymutter besorgt und ihre Finger zupften nervös an der Liste, die sie angefertigt hatte.

„Natürlich, aber er konnte nicht so einfach in Dracos Familienverlies und Gold für ihn abheben. Draco muss persönlich hingehen. Nur ein Mitglied der Familie Malfoy darf etwas aus dem Familienverlies entnehmen. Du hast Bill doch über die strengeren Sicherheitsvorkehrungen fluchen hören. Er hat uns einen Termin gemacht, damit wir schnell durchgelassen werden. Machen Sie sich nur keine Sorgen, Mrs. Weasley. In Gringotts kann uns nichts passieren", sagte Harry und die dicke Hexe nickte.

„Gut, dann alle zu Gringotts", verkündete sie, doch ihr Mann widersprach.

„Molly, es ist doch unsinnig, wenn wir jetzt alle zu Gringotts gehen. Die anderen können schon mal die Trankzutaten und Schulbücher besorgen, während Hagrid ihn nach Gringotts bringt", sagte er und alles in Draco gefror zu Eis. Alleine würde er den Einbruch niemals ausführen können. Harry hatte ihm nicht mal alles erklärt, doch schon schritt Harry ein.

„Dann gehen Draco, ich und Hagrid nun nach Gringotts, während ihr die restlichen Einkäufe macht. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns bei Madam Malkins wieder treffen? Ich brauche noch neue Umhänge."

Draco glaubte einen Moment Mrs. Weasley würde protestieren, doch zu seiner Überraschung ließ sie Harry und ihn mit dem riesenhaften Stümper alleine losziehen. Problemlos passierten sie die beiden Zauberer, die wegen der erhöhten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen vor dem Tor Wache standen und sie mit goldenen Zauberstäben nach Verhüllungszaubern absuchten.

Sie betraten die prunkvolle Eingangshalle und Harry wandte sich sofort an einen Kobold, der sie zu erwarten schien, denn er führte sie an einen freien Schalter, wo sie sofort an die Reihe kamen, während andere in einer meterlangen Schlange warten mussten.

Soweit lief alles nach Plan. Normalerweise war das Öffnen eines Hochsicherheitsverlieses immer etwas komplizierter, weshalb es vorkommen konnte, dass man sehr lange warten musste, doch Harry hatte erklärt, dass Bill Weasley, der Verlobte von dieser Halbveela vom Trimagischen Turnier, für Gringotts arbeitete und deshalb seine Beziehungen hatte spielen lassen, damit sie gleich drankamen.

Als heute morgen Bill Harry das Gold übergeben hatte, hatte Draco befürchtet und Harry auch, denn er hatte ihm einen entsetzten Blick zugeworfen, dass er auch Gold aus dem Malfoy Verlies geholt hatte und sie somit keinen Grund mehr hatten dort hinunter zu fahren, doch zum Glück war Draco ein Malfoy und der Zugang zu ihren Verliesen nicht so einfach.

Draco schluckte seine Nervosität herunter und verlangte mit kalter Miene zum Malfoy Verlies gebracht zu werden. Alles lief reibungslos, selbst den Wildhüter ließen sie problemlos oben, denn Harry wimmelte ihn ab mit der Begründung, dass er die Fuhrwerke von Gringotts sowieso nicht leiden könne.

Mit rasantem Tempo begannen sie ihre Fahrt durch die unterirdischen Gewölbe. Draco war erst drei Mal unten bei ihrem Sicherheitsverliesen gewesen und an jedes Mal erinnerte er sich lebhaft zurück. Nachdem sie eine große Grotte mit Stalagmiten und Stalaktiten durchquert hatten, hielt der Karren quietschend an und die beiden Zauberer stiegen zusammen mit dem Kobold Gornuk aus.

Der Kobold holte einen Lederbeutel mit klimpernden Metallteilen heraus, den so genannten Klirrern und als sie nun einen Gang entlang gingen, tauchte vor ihnen plötzlich ein gewaltiger Drache auf. Er zerrte an seinen Ketten, die an den Hinterläufen befestigt waren und spie Feuer in ihre Richtung.

„Schütteln Sie den Klirrer, wenn Sie mir folgen, dann wird der Drache Sie passieren lassen", sagte der Kobold und reichte jedem von ihnen ein kleines metallisches Instrument, das einen fürchterlichen Lärm verursachte, wenn sie es schüttelten.

Das Scheppern, das nun zu hören war, trieb den Drachen zurück, als hätte er Angst davor, und sie konnten passieren. Draco sah, wie Harry dem Untier einen traurigen Blick zuwarf und konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen.

Vor ihnen lagen nun die fünf tiefsten Verliese von Gringotts. Alle im Besitz verschiedener alter, reinblütiger Familien. Sie ließen den Drachen hinter sich und plötzlich wandte Harry sich an den Kobold.

„Verzeihung?", fragte er und als Draco bemerkte, wie die Augen des Kobolds kurz Harrys trafen, wusste er was er tat.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte der Kobold und Harry zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Imperio", sagte er und deutete auf Gornuk. Sofort erschlafften die Gesichtszüge des Kobolds und er stand völlig willenlos da. Draco schluckte. Ab jetzt konnte alles schief gehen.

Er sah, wie Harry den Kobold dazu brachte, seine Hände auf die Tür eines Verlieses zu legen und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sich die Tür unter den langen Fingern auflöste.

„Komm rein", sagte Harry und betrat die höhlenartige Kammer, dicht gefolgt von Draco und Gornuk. Hinter ihnen setzte sich die Tür wieder ein. Draco wusste, dass der Kobold sie jederzeit wieder rauslassen konnte, sonst hätte er spätestens jetzt Angst bekommen. Mit einem „Lumos" entzündeten sie ihre Zauberstäbe. Er wusste nicht, wessen Verlies es war, in dem sie jetzt standen, Harry hatte ihm nicht gesagt, wo sie einbrechen würden, nur dass das Verlies im selben Trakt lag, wie das der Familie Malfoy und er deshalb seine Unterstützung brauchte. Draco hatte vermutet, dass sie hier irgendetwas wie eine Waffe gegen Voldemort stehlen wollten, wurde aber enttäuscht, denn das Verlies sah nicht viel anders aus, als das der Malfoys. Gold, Juwelen, Tränke und alle möglichen verfluchten Kostbarkeiten stapelten sich hier. Gewiss nicht alles legal.

Harry war indes stehen geblieben und sah sich um. Irgendwann ging er zielstrebig auf eine alte Kommode zu, und reckte sich. Oben auf der Kommode stand ein kleiner goldener Becher. Draco fragte sich schon, was er mit dem Becher wollte, als er einen kleinen Schmerzensschrei hörte. Erschrocken leuchtete er mit dem Zauberstab auf Harry und sah, wie ihm der Becher aus der Hand glitt und auf den Boden fiel. Sofort bildeten sich Unmenge von anderen, identischen Kelchen auf dem Boden, sodass der Echte nicht mehr zu erkennen war.

Harry unterdessen tippte mit dem Zauberstab gegen seine Hand und Draco bemerkte, dass er große Brandblasen heilte. Er wollte auf ihn zu gehen, doch Harry hielt ihn auf.

„Bleib stehen, auf den Gegenständen liegen Flagarte – Flüche, wenn du sie berührst verbrennst du dich", sagte er und leuchtete nun den Boden ab. „Und Gemino – Zauber leider auch, was für ein Mist", fluchte er und Draco hatte die furchtbare Vermutung, dass alles schief lief.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er ängstlich.

„Bleib wo du bist und lass mich machen", sagte Harry und schloss die Augen. Unbeweglich blieb er stehen, dann zog er einen Beutel heraus, aus dem er ein Tuch holte. Zielsicher machte er zwei Schritte nach vorne, beugte sich runter, und griff nach einem Becher, den er in das Tuch wickelte, ohne ihn zu berühren.

Wieder schloss er die Augen und nach einem Augenblick begann er zu lächeln.

„Gut, wir können gehen, ich habe alles", sagte er und kam wieder auf Draco zu.

„Du willst nur diesen kleinen Becher?", fragte Draco fassungslos und starrte ihn an. „Wir haben tausende solcher Becher in unserem Verlies."

„Es muss dieser sein. Er ist einer von Voldemorts wertvollsten Besitztümern", sagte Harry und befahl dem Kobold, der noch immer unter dem Imperius - Fluch stand, die Tür wieder zu öffnen.

„Wir können es uns nicht leisten noch bei dir im Verlies vorbei zu schauen, das würde zu viel Zeit kosten. Ich hoffe, du hast genug Gold."

„Ich habe alles geholt, was ich brauche, bevor ich dich gerettet habe", sagte Draco, während er dabei zusah, wie die Tür sich wieder schloss.

Sie gingen zwei Schritte bis sie vor dem Verlies der Malfoys standen und Harry deutete auf den Kobold. „Obliviate."

Der Kobold bekam kurz einen abwesenden Blick, danach führte er sie zurück nach oben. Als sie wieder in der Eingangshalle standen, war Draco richtiggehend entsetzt, wie leicht es war in Gringotts einzubrechen. Er hatte es sich viel schwieriger vorgestellt und folgte nun mit kaltschnäuzigem Gesichtsausdruck und innerer Bekommenheit Harry und dem Wildhüter nach draußen.

Sie trafen die anderen bei Madam Malkins wieder und Harry erzählte ihnen begeistert von dem Drachen, den sie auf dem Weg zum Malfoyverlies gesehen hatten. Besonders dieser Wildhüter war begeistert. Draco konnte es sich lebhaft vorstellen, erinnerte er sich noch zu gut an das Drachenbaby, das die Gryffindors in seinem ersten Schuljahr weggeschmuggelt hatten, und das nun, wie ihm das Wiesel grinsend berichtete, bei dessen Bruder Charlie in Rumänien war. Draco kümmerte sich nicht darum und kaufte sich stattdessen eine neue Garnitur Hogwartsumhänge.

Als letzten Laden betraten sie Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze, den Laden von den Weasley Zwillingen und Draco musste zugeben, dass sie durchaus etwas vom Geschäft verstanden. Der Laden war randvoll, überall drängten sich Leute herum und es waren die herrlichsten Zaubereien zu erstehen.

Draco sah dabei zu, wie Harry Ginny einen Minimuff schenkte und seine Laune sank noch ein bisschen. Aber Letztendlich dachte er sich, dass er etwas mit Harry teilte, was keiner der Weasleys ihm streitig machen konnte. Nur ihn hatte Harry in den Plan mit einbezogen, Gringotts auszurauben und niemand anderen. Aber, sagte eine kleine Stimme in Draco, hat er dich eingeweiht, weil er dir vertraut oder weil du für seinen Plan unersetzlich warst? Betrüb starrte Draco auf eine Dose voll essbarer Dunkler Male und musste sich ein verächtliches Schnauben verkneifen.

„Soll ich dir auch einen Minimuff schenken, oder warum bist du so schlecht gelaunt?", hörte er plötzlich Harry neben sich fragen und zuckte zusammen. Er sah hoch und blickte direkt in Harrys dreckiges Grinsen. Mit ein bisschen weniger Eigenkontrolle wäre Draco unter dem Blick rot geworden, so jedoch befürchtete er nur, dass jemand sie beobachten und Harrys Verhalten richtig interpretieren könnte. Deshalb schenkte er Harry nur einen abschätzigen Blick und ging weiter.

Der Rest der Ferien verlief weiterhin ruhig. Draco erwartete jeden Moment jemanden vom Ministerium, der ihn wegen Einbruchs festnahm, aber es kam keiner und die Zeit im Fuchsbau schlich nur so dahin. Bald würden sie zurück nach Hogwarts gehen und Draco fürchtete sich etwas davor, wie die anderen Kinder von Todessern sich ihm gegenüber verhalten würden.

Harry bemerkte es und was Draco noch mehr beunruhigte war, dass er diese Angst zu teilen schien.

Der letzte Tag ihrer Ferien brach an, das Haus war gefüllt mit geschäftigem Treiben und Draco holte von Mrs. Weasley seine und Harrys gewaschene Sachen ab, um die Hogwartskoffer zu packen.

Als er das Zimmer wieder betrat, wurde die Klinke unter seinen Fingern leicht warm, was bedeutete, dass die Sicherheitszauber ihn erkannt hatten. Er trat ein und schloss die Tür schnell wieder hinter sich. Harry saß auf seinem Bett, das eine Bein angewinkelt und hielt zwei kleine quadratische Spiegel in Händen. Vor ihm stand ein Hauself, den Draco erst auf den zweiten Blick als Kreacher erkennte. Denn nun war er sauber, ordentlich und sah auch viel gesünder aus.

„Kreacher wird sich in Hogwarts bereithalten, wie der Meister wünscht", sagte der Hauself gerade und war mit einen Plopp verschwunden.

„Da bist du endlich, Draco", sagte Harry und Draco hatte ihn lange nicht mehr so strahlen sehen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Draco freudig überrascht.

„Ich habe eine grandiose Entdeckung gemacht, die uns um ein großes Problem erleichtert", sagte Harry und zog ihn aufs Bett neben sich.

„Was für eine Entdeckung?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd und betrachtete die beiden kleinen Spiegel, die Harry noch immer in der Hand hielt.

„Ich habe mir Gedanken darum gemacht, dass manche Kinder von Todessern sich an dir rächen könnten, weil du sie verraten hast. In dem Fall würde ich davon aber nichts mitbekommen, deshalb haben wir das hier." Selbstzufrieden hielt Harry die Spiegel hoch.

„Und was sind das?", fragte Draco und legte den Wäschestapel neben sich aufs Bett, um sich die alten angelaufenen Spiegel besser zu besehen.

„Das sind Zweiwegspiegel. Wenn du den einen hast, und mich ansprichst, erscheint dein Bild in meinem und umgekehrt. So können wir miteinander sprachen, wo auch immer wir sind. Ich möchte, dass du den einen nimmst und mich rufst, sollte dir etwas passieren", sagte Harry und reichte Draco einen Spiegel. Dieser nahm ihn an sich und sah hinein. Dort war momentan jedoch nur sein eigenes Spiegelbild zu sehen.

Innerlich musste er lächeln und ihm wurde ganz warm. Harry sorgte sich um ihn und wollte ihn beschützen. Er mochte ihn, sonst hätte er ihm niemals den Spiegel gegeben. Doch plötzlich zuckte etwas in Draco schmerzhaft zusammen. Nein, er musste ihn beschützen, weil er durch den Trank an ihn gebunden war. Würde also ihm etwas zustoßen, so würde es zweifelsohne auch Harry treffen.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken", sagte Harry und strich ihm sanft ein paar Haare hinters Ohr, bevor er ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund hauchte.

Draco sah ihn an und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Harry war stark, er kümmerte sich um ihn und er musste bei weitem nicht so nett sein, wie er zu ihm war. Nein, er musste nicht mal annähernd so freundlich sein, wie er war.

„Wie kann ich mich bei dir bedanken? Für alles was du für mich tust?", fragte Draco zaghaft. Harry sah ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an, schien ihn einzuschätzen und als er sprach, begleiteten seine Worte so viel Wehmut, dass Draco das Herz schwer wurde.

„Hintergehe mich niemals."

**Gedanken zu dem Kapitel:**

Harry ist nicht gerecht, er ist nicht fair und irgendwann sucht sich jede Wut, jeder Frust seine Enttäuschung. Wahrscheinlich war es Dracos Wut, die dazu geführt hat, dass seine eigenen Gefühle hervorgerufen wurden und sich Bahn brechen konnten. Empathie hat nicht nur Vorteile.

**Review:**

**Hime Chidori**

Man lernt viel von fremden Seelen, nicht nur Zauber'' Stimmt. Vertrauen ist das Thema… aber so viele Kapitel sind es nicht mehr…

**blackpanther**

Es war bekannt, dass Harry bei seinen Verwandten nicht willkommen war, damit hat Draco Harry doch im ersten Schuljahr geärgert und darauf herumgehackt. Auf jeden fall bin ich mir sicher das es so in den Büchern stand, deshalb fand ich es immer übertrieben das keiner eine Ahnung hatte. Vielleicht nicht in dem Ausmaß in dem es wirklich war, aber das er nicht hin wollte war durchaus bekannt. Sicher etwas hat es vielleicht in Voldemorts Plan mit hinein gespielt (als Gedanke der Todesser), denn eine gewisse Art der emotionalen Bindung gesteht man jedem Blutsverwandten zu, hat schließlich hat auch Draco Harry auf diese Bindung angesprochen. Aber Voldemort versteht nicht von Zuneigung und liebe, wie sollte er dann damit kämpfen wollen? Das ist und bleibt Dumbledores Waffe.

**darkcookie**

Wie gesagt, ich war selbst überrascht darüber und was er des nachts tut, wird hier angedeutet aber im nächsten Kapitel auch ausgesprochen. Denn dann geht es mit Harrys Sicht weiter.

**Mamodo **

Das mit dem Denken und Handeln ist eine Sache die bei den anderen FF's so gut wie nie OOC ist, bei mir dafür aber umso mehr. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen Der Harry in den Büchern handelt auch erst und denkt dann.

Leider geht alles zu einfach wenn man es gut durchplant, weshalb auch die FF so kurz geworden ist.

**BlaX XuN**

Wenn ich dir verraten würde was er tut wäre es ja langweilig aber ich glaube in dem Kapitel eben wurde es offensichtlich.

**Xeranile Snape**

Ich fände es auch süß wenn sie sich ihre unerschütterliche Liebe gestehen würden… aber so was gibt's nur im Märchen und wie du gesagt hast es ist recht dark ich wird's nie los Aber keine Sorge, ich lasse meine Hauptcharaktere in der Regel nicht sterben.

**Autumn Seraphim**

Danke, Danke und nochmals Danke.

Gut kann ich mir Voldemort allerdings auch nicht vorstellen, wird man gar nicht glauben wenn man bedenkt das mein eigentliches Haputpairing in meinen anderen FF's HP/LV ist aber ein guter Voldemort ist genauso abwegig wie ein Dumbledore der sich nicht um das Wohl der Allgemeinheit schert.

**glitzerrubin**

Danke ich habe versucht die Gefühle anklingen zu lassen, und das Ritual ist aus meine Gedankengut zustanden gekommen, wie du sagtest ich fand es logisch auch wenn ich etwas geschummelt habe. Denn eigentlich verliert man wenn man einen Horkrux schafft keinerlei Erinnerungen oder magische Kraft, jetzt habe ich sie aber hinzugefügt, was würde es sonst nützen.


	7. Vier Horkruxe und ein Seelenteil

7

**7. Vier Horkruxe und ein Seelenteil**

Die Landschaft flog an ihnen vorbei. Gedankenverloren sah Harry aus dem Fenster. Er saß mit Luna und Neville in einem Abteil. Draco, Hermine und Ron waren alle drei Vertrauensschüler und Ginny hatte sich zu Dean verzogen, mit dem sie seit letztem Schuljahr zusammen war. Harry konnte es nur recht sein. Als jedoch Hermine und Ron zurück ins Abteil kamen, wurde Harry bald von ihnen erlöst, als Neville und er eine Einladung von einem gewissen Professor H.E.F. Slughorn bekamen. Der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, schätzte Harry und ging mit Neville hin.

Professor Slughorn stellte sich als beleibter alter Mann heraus, der Harry erschreckend bekannt vorkam. Er schien geradezu entzückt darüber Harry zu treffen und erzählte ihm, wie sehr er seine Mutter gemocht hatte. Eine sehr begabte Hexe, sagte er immer wieder.

Im Abteil waren noch andere Schüler, Blaise Zabini aus ihrem Jahrgang, Marcus Belby, Cormac McLaggen und ganz hinten, hinter Slughorn saß zu Harrys Unmut Ginny.

Wie sich bald herausstellte, hatte Slughorn Interesse an allem was begabt und berühmt war.

Mit jedem sprach er ein bisschen, als wolle er austesten, ob er ein viel versprechendes Talent war. Ginny hatte es gewagt, vor seinen Augen einen guten Fluch hinzulegen und war deshalb dazu verdammt hier zu sitzen.

Harry hörte bald schon kaum noch hin, nur als der Begriff Slug - Club fiel schreckte er auf. Erinnerungen stiegen in ihm auf und verbanden sich mit dem Begriff Slug - Club. Nachdenklich runzelte Harry die Stirn. Professor Slughorn hatte doch Zaubertränke unterrichtet, warum kam er dann zurück an die Schule, wenn sie einen Verteidigungslehrer brauchten. Plötzlich huschte ein anderes Detail durch seine Erinnerungen und Harry musste schlucken. Er konzentrierte sich und dachte den Erinnerungsfetzen durch, der soeben in seinem Geist aufgetaucht war. Bei Professor Slughorn hatte der junge Lord Voldemort sich einst Rat geholt, wie es mit Horkruxen bestellt war. Seine Seele in sieben Teile zu spalten war Voldemorts Idee gewesen, aber Harry hatte nur Erinnerungen an fünf Horkruxe, mit Voldemort selbst, sechs Seelenteile gefunden.

Er selbst war das siebte Teil, soviel hatte er sich zusammenreimen können, aber warum wollte Voldemort ihn töten, wenn er doch sein Horkrux war. Dieses Detail hatte Harry lange Kopfzerbrechen bereitet und er war zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass Voldemort nicht wusste, dass Harry ihm in der Nacht, in der seine Eltern starben, ein Stück Seele entrissen hatte, welches er nun zu einem Teil von sich selbst gemacht hatte. Das hieß, Voldemort fehlte noch ein Horkrux zu seinem Plan, ob er noch einen sechsten Horkrux geschaffen hatte, von dem Harry nichts wusste? Dieser Gedanke beunruhigte ihn und er nahm sich vor, an dieser Stelle noch ein bisschen nachzuhaken.

Harrys Gedanken kehrten ins Hier und Jetzt zurück und er nahm sich ein Stückchen von dem Fasan, den Slughorn anbot, während er von Gwenog Jones, der Kapitänin der Holyhead Harpies erzählte. Plötzlich spürte Harry ein leichtes Stechen in der Seite. Verwundert rieb er sich darüber, doch das Stechen hielt an und nicht nur das, zwei Finger an seiner rechten Hand wurden auf einmal von einem fürchterlichen Ziehen heimgesucht. Mit Entsetzen begriff er, was das bedeutete. Der Trank, Draco!

„Entschuldigung, Professor, ich muss weg", sagte Harry schnell und war schon aus dem Abteil gehastet, bevor auch nur irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte.

Wo war er nur? Der Zug war riesig, Draco konnte überall sein. Panik ergriff ihn, doch mit eiserner Disziplin zwang er sich zur Ruhe und ließ seine Sinne durch die nähere Umgebung schweifen. Viele Gefühle waren zu spüren, doch nichts von Draco. Harry hätte Dracos Gefühle überall wieder erkannt.

Egal was für eine Art von Laune er hatte, tief unter all dem war ein Kernchen, das stets vorhanden blieb. Eine tiefe Einsamkeit, Zukunftsängste und vor allem Stolz. Das was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, sich gegen Voldemort zu stellen. Harry hatte die Rachsucht Dracos als das erkannt, was sie wirklich war, der Stolz eines Reinblüters, der so tief verwurzelt war, dass er sich über alles hinwegsetzte. Draco hatte Blutrache für seine ermordete Mutter gewollt, aber nicht, weil sie seine Mutter war, sondern weil er sich selbst nicht mehr in die Augen hätte blicken können, wenn dieses Verbrachen ungesühnt geblieben wäre. Dem Mörder seiner Mutter zu dienen war etwas, was er nicht hätte tun können, lieber hätte er sich umgebracht oder sich, wie Harry mit einem Schmunzeln hatte feststellen müssen, seinem Feind hingegeben.

Diese Grundantriebsfeder gab es bei jedem Menschen, nein, jedem Wesen hatte Harry feststellen müssen. Wenn jemand im Fuchsbau die Treppe heraufgekommen war, so hatte Harry stets sagen können, wer es war, alleine wegen diesem kaum wahrnehmbaren Charakterzug.

Hermines Unsicherheiten und Rons tiefe Treue zu seiner Familie waren nicht zu leugnen, genauso wenig wie Dracos Reinblutstolz.

Sein Oberarm begann zu schmerzen und Harry lief schnell weiter. Stolperte in den nächsten Wagon und erstarrte. Vor ihm war eine riesige Menschenansammlung, es fiel ihm schwer zu differenzieren, aber das war auch gar nicht nötig, denn das weitaus stärkste Gefühl hier war Panik, Dracos Panik.

Rücksichtslos schlug sich Harry durch die Menge der Schüler aus verschiedenen Häusern, bis er an eine Abteiltür kam, die offen stand. Auf dem Boden davor lag Draco und zwei hünenhafte Gestalten traten auf ihn ein.

Am liebsten hätte Harry sie zu Morgana gehext, hielt sich jedoch zurück und schickte ihnen einen Schleuderfluch entgegen, der sie in die Luft warf und gegen das Ende des Wagons knallen ließ.

„Alles okay, Malfoy?", fragte Harry und kniete sich runter.

„Klar Potter, sieht es so aus?", fragte Draco zynisch, doch Harry spürte seine Erleichterung.

Harry half Draco mühsam auf und bugsierte ihn in das leere Abteil. Dort legte er ihn auf eine Sitzreihe.

„Accio Malfoys Zauberstab", sagte er und deutete in den Gang. Sofort kam der Weißdornstab aus einer Ecke auf ihn zugeflogen.

„Es gibt nichts mehr zu sehen, ihr könnt in eure Abteile zurückkehren. Wirklich eine Schande, dass keiner eingegriffen hat", sagte Harry wütend als er auf die Schülerschar vor dem Abteil sah.

„Er hat es verdient", sagte Zacharias Smith, ein Hufflepuff aus Harrys Jahrgang. „Letztes Jahr hat er auf uns alle herab gesehen. Tut ihm gut, mal eine Abreibung dafür zu bekommen."

Harry warf ihm einen abfälligen Blick zu. „Du bist verdammt tief gesunken", sagte er und schloss das Abteil hinter sich.

Besorgt begutachtete er Dracos Hand, zwei Finger waren gebrochen, wahrscheinlich als sie ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand getreten hatten. Der Schmerz in seinem eigenen Arm verriet ihm, dass Dracos wahrscheinlich verletzt war, ebenso wie eine Rippe einen Knacks haben dürfte.

Wütend biss Harry die Lippen zusammen. Die kleineren Prellungen, die überall waren, konnte er problemlos heilen, ebenso wie den abgesplitterten Schneidezahn, aber an Brüche wollte er sich lieber nicht wagen, deshalb schiente er alles mit einem Zauber.

„Und, geht es mir sehr schlecht?", fragte Draco mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

„Sagen wir so, um einen Besuch im Krankenflügel kommst du nicht drum herum. Deine Prellungen und alles kann ich heilen, aber deine Knochen sollte lieber eine ausgebildete Medihexe richten, das traue ich mir nicht zu."

„Hätte schlimmer sein können."

„Stimmt", sagte Harry und setzte sich auf die gegenüberliegende Bank.

„Kannst du vielleicht was gegen die Schmerzen machen?", fragte Draco mit zusammengepressten Lippen, er war ungesund blass. Harry nickte.

„Aber du bist trotzdem verletzt, auch wenn es jetzt nur noch leicht zieht. Also übernimm dich nicht, sonst wird alles noch schlimmer."

„Natürlich, Herr Heiler", grinste Draco und Harry stand auf, um ihm einen sanften Kuss zu geben.

Nähe, Halt, Geborgenheit war etwas, was sie beide suchten. Die Nächte mit Draco hatten etwas so tröstendes gehabt, dass er sich nur schwer an den Gedanken gewöhnen konnte, ihn ab jetzt nicht mehr im Arm halten zu können und darin seinen Kummer zu ersticken.

Als erstes hatte er nicht gewusst, was er tun sollte, er hatte sich so sehr nach jemandem gesehnt, der ihm sagte, dass alles gut werden würde und Draco war damals der einzige Mensch in seiner Umgebung gewesen, der ihn nicht permanent angelogen hatte. Im Gegenteil. Harry hatte entdeckt, dass, wenn er nett zu ihm war, Draco durchaus auch positive Gefühle für ihn hatte. Positive Gefühle waren eine Seltenheit gewesen, wenn man nicht gerade mit Fleur in einem Raum war, deshalb hatte er sich wie ein Ertrinkender an ihn geklammert. Er konnte nicht mit ihm reden, deshalb hatte sich eine andere Art der Kommunikation entwickelt. Er musste wirklich sehr verzweifelt gewesen sein, wenn er sich darauf eingelassen hatte, nicht nur weil es Draco Malfoy war, sein Feind seit dem ersten Schultag, nein, er war auch noch ein Mann.

Harry fand eigentlich nichts an Männern, überhaupt nichts. Er hegte nun den stetigen Verdacht, dass da etwas von Lorane in ihm war, das ihn so verdreht hatte. Lorane hatte ihn zu einer Schwuchtel gemacht, dachte er bitter. Aber nachdem er Draco damals geküsst hatte und ihn im Arm gehalten hatte, war es plötzlich nicht mehr genug gewesen. Er hatte immer mehr gewollt und in diesem Punkt hatten ihn wohl Dracos Gefühle sehr beeinflusst.

Draco, der eine Bezugsperson gesucht hatte und dabei Harry als einzigen freundlichen Menschen in seiner Umgebung gewählt hatte. Ein bisschen gab Harry die Schuld auch diesen bescheuerten Liebesgefühlen, die mit Bill und Fleur durchs Haus geschwirrt waren, als dann auch noch Tonks mit Liebeskummer aufgetaucht war und Remus schwer verliebt durch die Gegend gegeistert war, hätte er sich am liebsten erhängt. Die Krönung war dann natürlich mit Hermine gekommen, was auch Rons Gefühlskonzept durcheinander gebracht hatte. Der Horror für jeden Empathen. Kein Wunder, dass er sich Liebe suchend auf Draco eingelassen hatte, hatte er doch mit jedem fremden Gefühl gespürt, wie einsam er war.

Harry setzte sich neben Draco und legte sich seinen Kopf auf den Schoß, nachdem er die Abteiltür zugeflucht hatte. Es wurde dunkler und irgendwann ruckelte es an der Abteiltür.

„Hey, Malfoy! Mach auf", hörte er von draußen eine Stimme, die ihm entfernt bekannt vorkam.

„Zabini", zischte Draco auf seinem Schoß und bedeckte sich die Augen mit der nicht gebrochenen Hand.

„Soll ich ihn rein lassen?", fragte Harry und stand auf.

„Musst du, seine Sachen sind hier", sagte Draco und wollte sich aufsetzen.

„Du bleibst liegen, sonst setzt mir Madam Pomfrey einen Wichtel auf den Kopf", befahl Harry und Draco legte sich wieder zurück.

„Machst du endlich auf, Malfoy?", hörte er draußen die ärgerliche Stimme und Harry löste die Zauber, um das Abteil zu öffnen.

„Was willst du, Zabini?", fragte er den schwarzen Jungen, der ihn perplex ansah.

„Potter? Aber ich dachte…", Zabini spähte an ihm vorbei und entdeckte Draco verbunden auf der Sitzreihe liegen.

„Was hast du getan, Potter!", fauchte er und schubste Harry aus dem Weg, der die Abteiltür wieder schloss.

„Potter hat gar nichts getan", sagte Draco und setzte sich leicht auf.

„Muss ich dich verhexen, damit du liegen bleibst", sagte Harry scharf und drückte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt wieder nach unten.

„Was ist dann passiert. Er ist plötzlich wie von einer Acromantula gestochen aufgesprungen und weg war er. Slughorn war gar nicht erfreut darüber", berichtete Zabini.

„Ich hab in den letzten Ferien eine Seite gewählt, das worum du dich schon so lange drückst. Das hat die anderen nicht so gefreut", sagte Draco und warf Zabini ein bitteres Lächeln zu.

„Du hast Seiten gewählt?", fragte Zabini verwirrt und sah dann von Harry zu Draco und langsam wieder zurück. Langsam schien ihm zu dämmern, was hier gespielt wurde.

„Aber warum, ich dachte, dein Vater…"

„Mein Vater sitzt in Askaban und ich habe endlich erkannt, was der dunkle Lord wirklich ist, ein wahnsinniger Psychopath, der weder an Idealen noch an Verbesserungen interessiert ist, sondern nur an Macht. So jemandem werde ich nie folgen", sagte Draco und obwohl er schwer verletzt in einem Zugabteil lag, hatte es etwas Erhabenes als er sprach.

Zabini hatte eine ganze Weile unschlüssig im Abteil gestanden, bis Harry ihm noch etwas Entscheidungszeit eingeräumt hatte, indem er mit Draco und dessen Sachen das Abteil verlassen hatte und zu den anderen zurückgekehrt war.

Dracos Handeln zog Konsequenzen nach sich. Er zwang viele sich zu entscheiden, denn je nachdem wie sie ihn nun behandelten, würde man ihre Gesinnung auslegen.

Crabbe und Goyle hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen, Zabini war sich unsicher, aber Harry schätzte, dass er auf der sicheren Seite bleiben würde, das hieß erst mal, halb neutral gegen Draco. Die anderen Slytherins hatte Harry noch nicht getroffen, konnte sich also noch kein Bild machen, aber von Nott schätzte er, dass er gegen Draco war, schließlich war sein Vater auch Todesser.

Sie fuhren mit den Kutschen hoch zum Schloss und Harry brachte Draco erst mal in den Krankenflügel, bevor sie in die Große Halle gingen.

Madam Pomfrey hatte Dracos Brüche innerhalb von Sekunden wieder geheilt und sah sie beide scharf an, um herauszufinden, wer von ihnen die Prellungen geheilt hatte. Doch Harry ignorierte es und schleppte Draco schnell zurück in die Große Halle, wo sie gerade noch rechzeitig zum Nachtisch kamen.

Viele Köpfe drehten sich nach ihnen um, als sie einer nach dem anderen durch die leicht geöffnete Flügeltür schlüpften und sich an ihre Haustische setzten. Harry beobachtete, wie Draco den Tisch entlang ging und von einem älteren Vertrauensschüler angesprochen wurde, neben den er sich setzte.

Harry währenddessen ließ sich neben Hermine auf die Bank gleiten und grinste Ron zu, der einen blöden Kommentar über den zusammengeschlagenen Draco machte, was Hermine gar nicht gern hörte, da sie Mitleid mit ihm hatte.

Doch der Tag wollte und wollte nicht besser werden. Slughorn sollte tatsächlich Zaubertränke unterrichten, und Harrys Lieblingsfach, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, ging an niemand anderen als Snape, Harrys Hasslehrer. Harry spürte Snapes Triumph, als dies verkündet wurde und ihm wäre fast schlecht geworden. Warum von allen Lehrern ausgerechnet Snape.

Das Fest neigte sich dem Ende entgegen und alle Schüler verließen die Große Halle, um zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen zu gehen.

Harry seufzte leicht als er sich endlich in sein Bett fallen ließ. Als Empath war es anstrengend bei solchen Veranstaltungen dabei zu sein. Zu viele verschiedene Emotionen wirbelten herum. Von den aufgeregten Erstklässlern, die neugierig alles bestaunten bis hin zu den Siebtklässlern, die etwas melancholisch waren, weil ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts anbrach.

Harry hatte einen Blick auf Susan Bones erhascht, ihr schien es soweit gut zu gehen, wahrscheinlich hatten ihr die Ferien über Davis Verlust hinweg geholfen.

Leicht besorgt wegen Draco zog Harry die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor, sah jedoch zu seiner Erleichterung, dass Draco bereits in Bett lag und nicht inmitten einer aufgebrachten Slytherinschar.

Am nächsten Morgen bekamen sie ihre Stundenpläne und Harry stellte fest, dass er wider Erwarten doch Zaubertränke belegen konnte, da der neue Lehrer keinen Ohnegleichen ZAG voraussetzte. Harry wusste eigentlich nicht, warum er das noch machen sollte, er wollte nicht mehr Auror werden, aber er musste den Schein aufrechterhalten. Harry wusste nicht wirklich, was einmal aus seinem Leben werden sollte. Ron nahm natürlich die gleichen Fächer wie er und Harry spürte Rons Ärger darüber, dass er das tun musste, aber Dumbledores Befehle waren eindeutig gewesen: „Bleib an ihm dran."

Professor McGonagall hatte Harry daran erinnert, dass er noch die Auswahlspiele als Quidditch Kapitän ansetzten musste, was er am liebsten verdrängt hätte, hatte er doch noch viel vor in den ersten Wochen. Aber das musste er wohl auch noch zwischenrein schieben, zudem freute er sich sehr auf Quidditch. In den Ferien hatten sie sehr aufpassen müssen nicht von Muggeln gesehen zu werden, außerdem hatte es ihm nicht wirklich Spaß gemacht mit Ron und Ginny zu spielen. Zudem hatte er vorher immer Draco überreden müssen mitzumachen, damit sie eine gerade Anzahl ergaben. Quidditch mit einer Mannschaft, er würde es erst richtig genießen können, wenn er frei war und genau um diesen Punkt würde er sich jetzt in seiner ersten Freistunde kümmern.

Es kostete ihn etwas Mühe sich von Ron loszueisen, der einerseits seine freie Zeit genießen wollte, andererseits seiner Verpflichtung nachkommen wollte.

Letztendlich schaffte es Harry jedoch, sich alleine in den siebten Stock zu stehlen und den Raum der Wünsche zu öffnen. Zu öffnen wie es einst Voldemort viele Jahrzehnte vor ihm getan hatte.

Ihm offenbarte sich ein kathedralenartiger Raum, der über und über gefüllt war mit allen möglichen Gegenständen, die jemand hatte verstecken wollen. Generationen von Schülern hatten hier ihre Geheimnisse verborgen, auch Voldemort hatte ihn in seiner Schulzeit ausgiebig genutzt und später war er zurückgekehrt, um hier an diesem Ort, der ihm so oft geholfen hatte, seine Schandtaten zu verschleiern, einen seiner Horkruxe zu verstecken. Das Diadem von Rowena Ravenclaw. Heute in der Großen Halle, als er den Hausgeist von Ravenclaw gesehen hatte, waren all die Erinnerungen wieder aufgetaucht, wie der junge Voldemort die graue Dame umschmeichelt hatte, um von ihr das Versteck des Diadems zu erfahren.

Voldemort war ein Genie gewesen, das musste Harry unumwunden zugeben. Er war als kleiner Waisenjunge nach Slytherin gekommen. Ohne Familie, ohne Abstammung und ohne reines Blut und er hatte es mit Begabung sowie Schmeichelei zu einem der mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten gebracht. Er hatte es geschafft, was kaum einem vor ihm gelungen war, sich über herrschende Moralvorstellungen hinwegzusetzen und über ihnen ein neues Leben zu kreieren.

Harry musste zugeben, er bewunderte ihn dafür. Er bewunderte Voldemort für seine Genialität, seinen Einfallsreichtum und seinen enormen Willen. Doch einen Fehler hatte Voldemort gemacht. Irgendwann hatte er vergessen, dass man keinen Gegner unterschätzen durfte, egal wie alt er war.

Voldemort hatte ihn als sich ebenbürtig gekennzeichnet. Ihn, den einen mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Ihn, der eine Macht besaß, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt. Er hatte ihm ein Stück seiner Seele gegeben, wodurch Harry nun seine Erinnerungen bekam. Voldemorts eigene Seele hatte ihn verraten, indem sie preisgab, wo die anderen Horkruxe versteckt waren. Es war eine Macht, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kannte, denn er käme niemals auf die Idee, dass jemand seine eigenen unbeaufsichtigten Seelenteile gegen ihn verwendete, geschweige denn, dass er wusste, dass Harry dieses Seelenteil überhaupt hatte.

Harry betrat den Raum, in dem alles versteckt war und ging zielstrebig einen Gang entlang, an dem sich auf allen Seiten Gerümpel stapelte. Vorbei an einem ausgestopften Troll und einem verbeulten Schrank. Dort lag es, das angelaufene Diadem.

Vorsichtig tippte Harry es mit seinem Zauberstab an und prüfte ob Zauber darauf lagen. Dunkle Flüche, wie er sie auf dem Ring von Voldemorts Vorfahren gefunden hatte, doch nichts dergleichen war zu finden. Es lag nur etwas anderes darauf, ein Zauber, der den Horkrux nach genau einem Tag immer wieder an diesen Ort zurückbringen würde, sodass er nicht aus Versehen entwendet werden konnte.

Es kostete Harry einige Anstrengung den Zauber zu brechen und er steckte das Diadem in einen kleinen Beutel, den er immer bei sich trug. In dem Beutel befand sich das goldene Medaillon Salazar Slytherins, welches er von Kreacher bekommen hatte.

Harry musste noch immer schmunzeln als er daran zurückdachte. Er hatte Kreacher mitnehmen wollen, um ihm den Zaubertrank einzuflößen, der das Medaillon schützte. Als er dann Kreachers Angst vor dem Ort mitbekommen hatte, hatte er ihn ausgepresst und was er herausgefunden hatte, hatte seinen Atem zum Stocken gebracht. Regulus, Sirius Bruder, hatte sich des Medaillons bemächtigt, um es zu zerstören.

Ein bisschen schlechtes Gewissen hatte Harry schon gehabt, weil er genauso hatte handeln wollen wie Voldemort. Als Wiedergutmachung war er fest entschlossen, ab jetzt netter zu dem Hauselfen zu sein. Sirius selbst hatte doch einst zu ihm gesagt, man solle einen Zauberer daran messen, wie er seine Untergebenen behandelt und nicht seine Gleichgestellten. Sirius mochte sich nicht an seinen eigenen Rat gehalten haben, doch Harry hatte sich vorgenommen, dass man ihn auch daran würde messen können, wie er Kreacher behandelte.

Neben dem Medaillon hatte er den Gaunt Ring eingesteckt, den er eines Nachts aus der Bruchbude von Haus geholt hatte, das einst von Voldemorts Vorfahren bewohnt gewesen war. Den letzten Schatz, den Kelch, hatte er mit Draco zusammen aus Gringotts gestohlen und das Tagebuch war bereits durch Basiliskengift vernichtet wurden.

Harry wusste nicht, ob Voldemort spürte, wenn einer seiner Horkruxe zerstört wurde, also musste er warten, bevor er sie alle auf einmal vernichten konnte. Zuerst musste er aber Voldemorts letztes Seelenteil aus sich selbst herausholen, danach würde ihm jedoch der Zugang zu weiteren Erinnerungen, sowie Voldemorts Geist verschlossen sein und er musste noch warten, bevor er diesen Schritt gehen konnte. Noch eine letzte Sache musste er nachprüfen, bevor er Voldemort und Dumbledore den Garaus machte. Hatte Voldemort vielleicht noch einen, ihm unbekannten, Horkrux geschaffen?

Mit den vier wertvollen Horkruxen in der Tasche beeilte sich Harry, um noch rechtzeitig zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu kommen.

Hermine war schon da, sie hatte schwere Bücher im Arm und beschwerte sich über die vielen Hausaufgaben. Harry nickte Draco zu, der alleine um die Ecke kam und spürte mit tiefer Zufriedenheit dessen Sehnsucht. Sehnsucht nach ihm, Harry.

Sie setzten sich in den Klassensaal und Harry bemerkte zu seiner Überraschung, dass Draco neben Theodore Nott saß und dieser keinerlei Abneigung gegen ihn zu hegen schien.

Harry war überrascht, als er in Nott ein Gefühl von Respekt und Verbundenheit gegenüber Draco erspürte. Ein Stich des Neides ging durch Harry. Harrys eigene Freunde, wie sie sich nannten, hätten niemals zu ihm gehalten und nun stand an Dracos Seite sogar derjenige, den er als dessen schlimmsten Feind eingeschätzt hatte.

Mühsam unterdrückte Harry seine Eifersucht und lauschte Snapes Worten. Es fiel ihm schwer ein leichtes Lächeln zu unterdrücken als er seinen Hasslehrer von den vielseitigen dunklen Hexereien sprechen hörte. Er spürte Snapes Achtung und Zuneigung zu diesem Fach. Wie zu einem Freund, stellte er fest und ein Gefühl der Bitterkeit erfüllte ihn. Es war deprimierend, sogar sein Hasslehrer war glücklicher als er.

Sie sollten nun mit Ungesagten Zaubern anfangen und Harry machte es wie die anderen und flüsterte die Formeln für die Zauber leise vor sich hin. Ungesagte Zauber waren etwas, was ihm mit Leichtigkeit gelang, seit er zum Seelendieb geworden war und Draco, der ihn fast nur ungesagt hatte zaubern sehen, warf ihm fragende Blicke zu, als er hörte wie Harry schummelte.

Hermine gelang es als erste nach gut zehn Minuten Neville ungesagt zu entwaffnen, doch Snape überging diese Leistung einfach. Es war kurz vor Ende der Stunde und Snapes Laune war mit jeder Minute stetig gesunken. Harry glaubte, es lag an den aus Snapes Sicht unfähigen Schülern.

„Sie sind unbegabt, Weasley, ich zeige Ihnen wie man das macht", schnarrte Snape Ron an, der mit Harry zusammen übte und dieser gab ihm insgeheim Recht, doch womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass Snape seinen Zauberstab schnippen ließ und einen Ungesagten Zauber in Harrys Richtung schleuderte. Harry, absolut überrumpelt, tat das erste was ihm einfiel und bevor sich seine Lippen auch nur einen Millimeter bewegt hatten, war vor ihm ein smaragdgrüner Schild aufgetaucht, der den Zauber zurückschleuderte, sodass Snape ihn in eine andere Ecke umlenken musste.

„Sie können es doch, wenn Sie sich anstrengen, Potter", schnarrte Snape und Harry spürte eine Mischung aus Verblüffung und Hass in seinem Lehrer aufsteigen. Das bedeutete nichts Gutes. „Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor, da Sie sich vorher nicht genug angestrengt haben."

„Das ist unfair, Professor!", sagte Ron sofort und funkelte Snape wütend an. „Seid wann zieht ein Lehrer einem Schüler Punkte ab, weil er etwas im Unterricht geschafft hat?"

„Nun, da Sie es augenscheinlich nicht geschafft haben, Mr. Weasley, zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und nochmals zehn Punkte, weil Sie es gewagt haben meine Autorität in Frage zu stellen und nun machen Sie weiter, oder soll ich Gryffindor nochmals zehn Punkte abziehen, weil Sie den Unterricht behindern?", sagte Snape und Harry spürte, dass es Snape sadistischen Spaß machte sie zu reizen.

Er packte Ron am Unterarm und zwang sich mühsam um Beherrschung. Sein früheres Selbst hätte wahrscheinlich etwas gesagt, er aber war zu kontrolliert dafür und brauchte die Zeit, die er hatte. Sie mit Nachsitzen zu füllen hielt er für Verschwendung.

So verlegte er sich darauf Snape wütend anzufunkeln und mit Ron weiter zu üben. Trotz allem atmete er auf, als es endlich klingelte.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, Harry", sagte Hermine, als sie zusammen zu Zaubertränke gingen. „Du hast dir kein Nachsitzen eingehandelt."

„Am liebsten hätte ich ihm einen Fluch eingehandelt", knurrte Harry wütend und der Ärger war nicht gespielt.

„Er war total unfair", kommentierte Ron.

Zusammen mit circa einem Dutzend anderer Schüler versammelten sie sich vor dem Zaubertrankklassensaal und Harry nahm sich vor, Nott noch mal abzupassen, um herauszufinden was dort lief. Schließlich konnte er es sich nicht leisten, dass Draco zufällig etwas ausplauderte, in der Freude, dass ihn nicht alle links liegen ließen.

In Zaubertränke stellte er fest, dass Professor Slughorn ein Lehrer war, der sich die Gunst seiner Schüler gerne erkaufte, so setzte er als Preis für den besten Zaubertrank eine kleine Flasche Felix Felicis, einen Zaubertrank, der dem Trinkenden für begrenzte Zeit ungeheures Glück verleiht, sodass alle Unternehmungen gelingen.

Ron und er liehen sich von Professor Slughorn Bücher, da sie gedacht hatten, den Unterricht nicht besuchen zu können und dementsprechend auch keine gekauft hatten und machten sich an den Trank.

Harry machte die Entdeckung, dass der Vorbesitzer seines Buches ein Genie gewesen sein musste. Es sah zwar fürchterlich aus und überall war rein geschrieben worden, aber die Kommentare, die bei manchen Tränken dabeistanden, waren einfach nur großartig.

Als Harry die erste Anmerkung las, hätte er fast den Kopf geschüttelt, aber noch einmal genau darüber nachgedacht, erschien es ihm mit Loranes Wissen als genialer Einfall. Lorane hatte ein Talent für Zaubertränke gehabt und Snape hatte das zu schätzen gewusst, ebenso wie er auch andere Dienste seiner Schülerin zu schätzen gewusst hatte.

Er entschloss sich einfach mal auszuprobieren, was die Ideen des Vorbesitzers ergaben, die ihm alle sehr einleuchtend erschienen. Wenn es schief ging, war das okay, schließlich durfte er nicht zu gut sein, gelang es, konnte er es immer noch auf das Buch schieben.

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung gewann er mühelos das Fläschchen mit dem Zaubertrank und Slughorn war richtig begeistert von ihm. Hermine jedoch brodelte vor Zorn und Ron war wirklich verwundert.

„Geht doch schon mal vor, ich muss noch kurz was besprechen", sagte Harry und spürte, wie Hermine dieses Angebot nur zu gerne wahrnahm, hatte sie doch das Bedürfnis sich bei Ron über ihn auszulassen.

„Okay, Kumpel", sagte Ron, „wir sehen uns dann beim Mittagessen."

Harry sah sich um und entdeckte Nott mit Draco, wie sie gerade um eine Ecke bogen. Sobald Ron und Hermine außer Sichtweite waren, eilte er ihnen hinterher, Notts Zaubertränkebuch in der Hand.

„Hey, wartet mal", rief er und sah, wie die beiden Slytherins sich zu ihm umwandten.

„Was willst du, Potter?", fragte Draco und sah Harry ablehnend an. Harry musste über das Theater lächeln, aber es war so gewollt, um Draco nicht noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, indem er sich plötzlich mit Harry Potter anfreundete. Das hätte weder Harrys Ruf bei seinen Freunden gut getan, noch Draco.

„Nott", sagte Harry und der Junge sah ihm an. Harry fing seinen Blick auf und nutzte die Gelegenheit seine Ziele zu durchforsten. Sie sollten Okklumentik am besten wieder auf den Stundenplan setzen, dachte er grimmig.

„Du hast dein Buch vergessen. Professor Slughorn hat gesagt, dass ich es dir geben soll", sagte Harry und reichte ihm das Buch, ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen.

„Gut, noch etwas?", fragte er und Harry spürte, wie er unter seinem Blick immer nervöser wurde.

„Nein, das war alles", sagte Harry und zog sich vorsichtig aus dem Geist zurück.

Nott war kein schlechter Kerl, er bewunderte Draco wirklich dafür, was er getan hatte, dass er es gewagt hatte, sich gegen den Dunklen Lord zu stellen. Draco und er hatten gestern eine lange Unterhaltung darüber geführt. Aber trotzdem, es gab eines das immer schwerer wog. Notts Vater hatte seinen Sohn darum gebeten, ein Auge auf Draco zu haben und ihm mitzuteilen, was dieser tat und an diese Anweisungen hielt sich der Slytherin, egal wie sehr er Draco schätzte. Blut ist dicker als Wasser. So war eben die Welt.

„Noch was, Potter?", fragte Draco ungeduldig, als könne er es nicht erwarten ihn loszuwerden und Harry musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken, als er Dracos Gefühle spürte. Draco war ein Mensch, er selbst war ein Mensch und die Menschheit war ein großer Haufen von Heuchlern.

**Zu dem Kapitel:**

Hier sollte die Antwort auf alle Horkruxfragen beantwortet worden sein. Am Samstag kommt das letzte Kapitel und ich bin noch am überlegen ob ich den Epilog gleich hinterher schiebe oder ob ich ihn wieder nach zwei Tagen hoch lade. Er ist nicht sonderlich lang, aber es würde mir die Möglichkeit geben noch mal in der FF auf Reviews einzugehen, anstatt sie separat zu beantworten… Ich wird's sehen.

Und wie findet ihr Harry? Ist er nicht nett und freundlich? Er steht nicht mal zu sich selbst, ein schöner Held nicht wahr? Aber wann hätte er auch die Zeit gehabt, er hat andere Dinge im Kopf.

**blackpanther**

Ich hab mir überlegt ob der Einbruch zu leicht war hab aber keinen Ansatzpunkt gefunden der in den Büchern erwähnt wird. Na ja, ich war zufrieden damit.

Und ich glaube auch was wir bei der anderen Sache auf keinen grünen Zweig mehr kommen ''

**lera**

Zu dem was zu Dracos Sicht über Harry geschrieben hast, ich kann nur sagen schön ausgedrückt. Aber irgendwie ist es doch gemein oder? Draco so zu manipulieren, wie in anderer weise, Dumbledore es mit ihm getan hat. Das mit „seinem Helden" hat mir gefallen das klang irgendwie süß.

ZU den Horkruxen, das Thema kommt jetzt. Wir kommen schneller dem Ende entgegen asl gedacht. Irgendwie traurig aber es sind nur acht Kapitel plus Epilog.

**Draconian Heart**

Danke

**Mamodo**

Ich fand den Einbruch logisch einfach. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das Draco das tun wird das Geld unter der Matratze verstecken lach aber auf jeden Fall auf höhere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wird er bestehen.

**Xeranile Snape**

Wäre logisch wenn der Becher das wäre oder?

Aber ich fand Harry Aktion trotzdem unfair, denn eigentlich hatte er nicht das Recht in Dracos Geist einzubrechen und das ist normalerweise nicht so leicht zu rechtfertigen. Aber er hat sich gut drum herum gewunden, indem er Draco auf seine Fehler aufmerksam macht und sich somit das Recht erkauft.

**corwyn**

Näher gekommen sind sie sich sicher, Draco kann ihn vielleicht ein bisschen mehr verstehen auch wenn er den Grundkern von Harrys Charakter noch nicht wircklich durchschaut hat. Dazu fehlt ihm einfach eine Wichtige Information.

**sturmgraueaugen**

Danke, dass du mir jetzt ein Kommi hinterlassen hast, freue mich immer. Die Hogwartszeit hat hiermit begonnen und na ja wie viel man davon mitbekommt ist etwas schwer zu sagen.

**himeChidori**

Minimuffs sind diese kleinen plüschigen Haustiere die Fred und George verkaufen. Ginny überredet im sechsten Band ihre Mutter ihr einen zu kaufen weil sie sie so süß findet. In gewisser Weise piekst Harry Draco ein bisschen indem er ihn danach fragt und er ist ein furchtbarer Schleimer würg Hey man könnte sagen ein bisschen oder doch mehr Slytherin lach


	8. Ein neuer Morgen

8

**8. Ein neuer Morgen**

Nur zwei Tage später lief sein Plan an. Er hatte alle Vorbereitungen getroffen, war knapp unbemerkt aus Voldemorts Geist entkommen und hatte nur noch eine Vorbereitung zu treffen, bevor er endlich damit beginnen konnte, sich seinen Weg ins Leben zu kämpfen. Über den Zweiwegspiegel bat er Draco um ein Treffen.

„Da bist du endlich", sagte Harry, als Draco die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche hinter sich schloss.

„Was willst du von mir, dass du mich so später Stunde zu dir bestellst?", schnarrte Draco ihn an. Doch Harry musste lächeln. Draco und er hatten, seit sie auf Hogwarts waren, kaum ein freundliches Wort miteinander gewechselt. Harry wusste auch nicht warum Draco es so extrem nahm, aber wahrscheinlich war es die gewohnte Umgebung gewesen, die sie beide dazu getrieben hatte. So war es einfach leichter eine alte Rolle zu spielen.

„Warum so kratzbürstig? Habe ich mich so sehr verändert in den letzten Tagen?", fragte Harry mit einem seidigen Lächeln und ging auf Draco zu. Noch bevor dieser antworten konnte, hatte er seine Lippen mit einem Kuss verschlossen. Nun fühlte er sich besser, nicht mehr alleine, nun waren sie zu zweit.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sie den Kuss lösten und Draco legte seinen Kopf an Harrys Schulter. Er ging mit ihm zum Sofa, das im Raum der Wünsche stand und setzte sich. Draco zog er zwischen seine Beine.

„Ich muss mehrere Dinge mit dir besprechen", fing er an und Draco, der die Augen geschlossen hatte, öffnete sie wieder.

„Was denn?", fragte er und Harry spürte seine Zuneigung.

„Du darfst Nott nicht trauen", warnte Harry und Dracos Gefühle änderten sich sofort. Ärger war zu spüren.

„Woher willst du das wissen? Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht", sagte Draco.

„Er hat von seinem Vater den Auftrag bekommen dich auszuhorchen", bemerkte Harry schlicht und Draco sank das Herz.

„Wirklich?", fragte er und Harry nickte. Er hatte nicht vor ihm zu sagen, dass Nott ihn trotz allem für seinen Mut bewunderte, denn Draco sollte nicht jemanden haben, wenn er, Harry, alleine war. Draco sollte nur ihm gehören, von ihm abhängig sein, denn solange er ihn hatte, war er nicht einsam. Deshalb durfte Draco niemanden anderen haben.

„Danke für die Warnung."

„Keine Ursache, aber eigentlich geht es um etwas anderes", sagte Harry und seufzte tief.

„Hm?" Draco sah ihn fragend an und Harry wurde das Herz warm als er seine Besorgnis spürte. Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihn innig.

„Es geht um mein Testament. Ich kann es niemandem außer dir anvertrauen", sagte er und holte mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes ein großes Kuvert hervor, das versiegelt war.

„Du hast dein Testament gemacht?", fragte Draco und setzte sich alarmiert auf.

„Ich habe dich auch bedacht. Wenn ich sterbe, habe ich dir das Black Haus vermacht, kümmere dich gut um Kreacher und sei nett zu ihm. Außerdem bekommst du meinen Tarnumhang. Das sollte dir helfen, dich vor Voldemort zu verstecken", sagte Harry lächelnd und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Aber, warum? Warum hast du ein Testament gemacht?", fragte Draco verzweifelt und sah Harry flehentlich an.

„Jetzt ist es sieben Uhr abends. Wenn alles nach Plan läuft ist Voldemort noch vor Sonnenaufgang tot. Wenn nicht, nun, dann bin wohl ich tot", sagte Harry traurig.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Das ist nicht so wichtig, bewahre das bitte für mich auf und im Fall meines Todes, wird sich das Siegel öffnen und du findest letzte Instruktionen. Es ist ein magisches Testament, sobald du es annimmst, bist du dazu verpflichtet es zu erfüllen", erklärte Harry.

„Gut, ich werde mich darum kümmern. Es ist mir eine Ehre, dass du es mir anvertraust und nicht einem deiner Freunde", sagte Draco und nahm den Umschlag an. Doch Harry spürte schon das aber, welches nun folgte. „Aber warum sagst du mir nicht, was du vorhast? Vertraust du mir nicht?", fragte er und Harry musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Er beugte sich vor und küsste Draco auf die Lippen, zog ihn wieder zu sich und verstrickte ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Weich nicht wieder aus", sagte Draco und löste den Kuss. „Bitte, gib mir einmal eine richtige Antwort. Vertraust du mir nicht? Ich bin an dich gebunden, ich habe alles für dich aufgegeben, verdammt, ich habe dich sogar all meine Erinnerungen lesen lassen", brauste Draco auf und Harry spürte seine Verzweiflung. „Wir… Ich habe dir vertraut, ich sogar mit dir geschlafen", sagte er und es war seltsam, diese Tatsache das erste Mal aus Dracos Mund zu hören.

„Ich vertraue dir mehr als irgendjemandem sonst, sonst hätte ich dir mein Testament nicht gegeben", sagte Harry, doch Draco ließ nicht locker. „Trotzdem vertraust du mir nicht alles an."

Harry setzte sich auf und für einen Moment ließ er Maske, Maske sein und gab Draco einen kleinen Einblick in seine Seele.

„Ich wurde verraten, und ich glaube, dass dadurch etwas in mir für immer gestorben ist. Ich werde nie wieder vertrauen können, Draco. Ich kann nicht vertrauen, so sehr ich es auch will."

Mit eiligen Schritten lief Harry durch die Gänge, sein Ziel die Kerker. Vor Snapes Büro hielt er inne und atmete tief durch. Hiervon hing nun alles ab. Er klopfte und Snapes barsche Stimme rief ihn hinein.

„Guten Abend, Professor", sagte Harry und trat ein. Sofort schlug ihm Snapes Überraschung und Abneigung entgegen.

„Was wollen Sie, Potter?", schnarrte Snape ihn an und Harry trat ungefragt ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Unbemerkt legte er einen Stillezauber über den Raum.

„Ich muss Sie um einen Gefallen bitten", sagte Harry und stand nun direkt vor Snapes Schreibtisch. Neugierde brodelte in seinem Lehrer auf.

„Und wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich Ihnen einen Gefallen tue?", fragte er mit einem hämischen Grinsen.

„Weil ich Ihnen sonst nicht den Gefallen tue zu verschweigen, was Sie und Lorane Dolohow in manchen Nächten so getrieben haben, auch hier auf diesem Schreibtisch", sagte Harry berechnend und spürte Snapes Schock. Sofort drang Snape in seine Gedanken ein, doch Harry, der damit gerechnet hatte, hatte ein paar von Loranes Erinnerungen so manipuliert, dass es so aussah als hätte Harry es durch die Türe mitbekommen.

„Sie wagen es", zischte Snape wutentbrannt, aber Harry hatte damit gerechnet.

„Ich glaube nicht, das Sie in der Position sind, um mir zu drohen, Professor", sagte Harry und sprach das letzte Wort mit so viel Abscheu, das Snape spüren musste, was er von ihm hielt.

Snape hielt inne und Harry wusste, dass er am längeren Hebel saß.

„Ich werde schweigen, Professor, schweigen über Ihre Schülerin, die in allen Prüfungen exzellente Noten in Zaubertränke hatte. Leute, die nicht wissen wie gut Lorane war, könnten auf den Gedanken kommen, dass Sie da etwas nachgeholfen haben, meinen Sie nicht?", fragte Harry und sah Snapes Finger verräterisch zu seinem Zauberstab zucken.

„Sie sind genauso wie Ihr Vater", spie Snape aus, doch Harry berührte es nicht. Er war nicht wie sein Vater, er war schlimmer.

„Was wollen Sie, Potter, dass Sie ausgerechnet zu mir kommen", sagte Snape und Harry wusste, er hatte gewonnen.

„Rufen Sie Professor Dumbledore hierhin. Sagen Sie aber nicht, dass ich hier bin. Sagen Sie ihm, dass Sie ihn dringend sprechen müssen und dass er sein Denkarium mitbringen soll, damit Sie ihm eine Erinnerung zeigen können", befahl Harry.

Snape drehte sich Richtung Kamin, doch plötzlich riss er seinen Zauberstab umher und schoss einen Fluch auf Harry ab. Dieser hatte jedoch damit gerechnet und blockte den Fluch ebenso ungesagt. Er spürte Snape nach seinem Geist greifen, um herauszufinden, welchen Zauber er einsetzen würde, doch es war nun genug der Spielchen. Er sperrte ihn einfach aus und entwaffnete den überraschten Zauberer. Lässig fing er Snapes Zauberstab auf. Dieser sah ihn zornig an und Harry spürte sein Unverständnis.

„Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit, Professor. Bitte rufen Sie ihn", sagte Harry mit noch immer erhobenen Zauberstab. Snapes Gefühle veränderten sich und Harry konnte sich zusammenreimen, was Snape dachte. Er beugte sich zum Feuer, warf etwas Flohpulver hinein und steckte den Kopf ins Feuer. Harry konnte hören, wie er seinen Befehl ausführte.

Er entkorkte ein Fläschchen und trank es in einem Zug aus und einige Augenblicke später, stand Albus Dumbledore vor ihm. Der Mann, der sein Leben zerstört hatte.

Noch zu genau erinnerte er sich an die Erinnerung.

„Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, nicht wahr, Fawkes?", hatte der greise Zauberer gefragt und der Phönix hatte einen zustimmenden Laut ausgestoßen.

„Wenn Harry Tom tötet, wird das geschehen was immer passiert, wenn ein Zauberer einen anderen besiegt, ein Teil von Voldemorts Macht wird auf Harry übergehen und dieser Teil dürfte genug sein, um den Jungen übermütig werden zu lassen. Wenn wir nicht handeln, wird er als neuer Dunkler Lord aufsteigen und schrecklicher herrschen als Lord Voldemort." Wieder ein zustimmendes Trillern des Phönix.

„Dann haben wir keine Wahl", sagte der alte Zauberer und seufzte traurig. „Harry Potter wird sterben müssen, sobald er den Dunklen Lord vernichtet hat. Aber wie vernichtet man jemanden, der so mächtig werden wird?", fragte Dumbledore den Phönix und dieser flog eine Runde um ihn herum und ließ sich auf der Armlehne von Dumbledores Stuhl nieder.

„Ja, das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Ein großer Schock kann die Zauberkräfte eines Zauberers kurzzeitig oder auch dauerhaft blockieren. Wenn wir ihn also tief genug verletzen, sollte es kein Problem werden ihn zu vernichten. Aber wie? Er muss stark genug bleiben, um Voldemort zu besiegen." Eine Weile herrschte Ruhe im Raum, dann stand Dumbledore plötzlich auf.

„Aber natürlich, der Schock über einen Verrat dürfte, richtig inszeniert, die geeignete Wirkung haben. Er darf es nur vorher nicht herausfinden. Ungeliebt von seinen Verwandten großgezogen, wird er sehr empfänglich für Freundschaften sein und seine Ansprüche auch nicht zu hoch hängen. Ich muss dann nur noch geeignete Freude für ihn finden. Was für ein Glücksfall, dass Petunias Mann Zauberer verabscheut.

Lass mich überlegen, Harry wird wahrscheinlich nach Gryffindor kommen, so wie seine Eltern. Also wäre das beste eine Gryffindorfamilie…", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich und streichelte seinen Phönix, der leise Töne von sich gab.

„Die Weasleys sind eine Gryffindorfamilie und sie haben schon jetzt Probleme das Schulgeld für ihre drei Kinder aufzutreiben. Soweit ich weiß, kommen noch vier nach Hogwarts. Sie werden sich bestimmt zu einem Deal überreden lassen. Wenn dies klappen sollte und Harry wie geplant stirbt, dann wird alles gut."

Äußerlich gelassen sah Harry dem Schulleiter entgegen.

„Professor", sagte Harry lächelnd und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Dumbledore schien verwirrt, nahm es jedoch hin. Snape stand direkt hinter ihm. Er wollte gerade zum Sprechen ansetzen, da hatte Harry schon die Stimme erhoben und Snapes Zauberstab deutete direkt auf Dumbledore.

„Avada Kedavra", sagte er. Er sah noch, wie Dumbledore nach seinem Zauberstab greifen wollte, doch er schaffte es nicht mehr. Es war Dumbledores Schwäche, die Schwäche von allen, er hatte trotz allem zu sehr vertraut.

Ein Ring an Harrys Hand erwärmte sich leicht und kurz brauchte er alle Konzentration, doch dann wandte er sich an Snape, der fassungslos auf Dumbledore blickte. „Was haben Sie getan?", fragte er und starrte Harry an.

„Sie haben ihn gerade getötet, Snape", sagte Harry und ein Fluch aus Harrys eigenem Zauberstab streckte den unbewaffneten Zauberer nieder. Doch der Zauber tötete ihn nicht, verletzte ihn nur. Snape setzte zu einem verzweifelten Angriff mit Legilimentik an, doch er war der bessere Okklumentiker und Harry stieß ihn zurück.

Er nahm eine Phiole aus der Tasche und warf sie auf Snape. Der Zaubertrank tötete ihn augenblicklich. Ohne einen Moment inne zu halten schoss Harry zwei Flüche auf das Regal hinter Snape ab und dann mit Snapes Zauberstab Flüche gegen die andere Wand, sodass man denken konnte, dass hier ein Duell stattgefunden hatte. Als letztes beschwor er mit seinem Zauberstab einen Schild und sprengte das Büro in die Luft, sodass verschiedene Trankzutaten und auch fertige Tränke durch die Gegend flogen und zerbarsten. Man würde denken, der tödliche Trank hätte Snape zufällig getroffen. Harry legte ihm noch seinen Zauberstab in die Hand, an dem man beweisen konnte, dass Dumbledore damit getötet wurde und sah zu dem Denkarium. Es lag auf dem Boden, umgefallen als Dumbledore gestorben war. Harry konnte noch letzte Erinnerungen sehen, die jetzt ohne magischen Halt einfach begannen sich aufzulösen.

Angespannt nahm er sich eine Prise Flohpulver, mit der er die Flammen grün färbte, entfernte noch den Stillezauber und trat dann mit den Worten „Drei Besen" ins Feuer.

Er schaffte es gerade noch so sich auf den Beinen zu halten, als er im Schankraum ankam. Es war halb zehn und noch viele Besucher waren da.

„Rufen Sie das Ministerium, etwas Schlimmes ist passiert", sprudelte Harry los und stürzte Richtung Madam Rosmerta. „Ich muss los, Auftrag von Dumbledore, sein letzter, benachrichtigen Sie sofort das Ministerium, Snape hat…"

Harry führte den Satz nicht zu Ende, da Hagrid aufgestanden war. „Was ist passiert, Harry?", fragte er, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich muss weg. Benachrichtige das Ministerium", sagte er nur und stürzte aus der Tür. Kaum war er draußen apparierte er.

Nun befand er sich in der Höhle, die einst Sirius als Unterschlupf gedient hatte. Dort auf dem Boden war ein komplizierter Ritualkreis in den Stein gebrannt worden. Harry hatte es selbst getan und es hatte ihn in den Ferien fast einen halben Tag gekostet. Nun legte er die vier Horkruxe hinein und zog sich einen schlichten Silberring vom Finger. Voldemorts sechstes Seelenteil. Der Horkrux, der mit Dumbledores Tod geschaffen wurde und mit dem Harry Voldemorts Seelenteil wieder von dem seinen gelöst hatte. Es war leichter gewesen als gedacht, doch Harry war sich sicher das der Horkrux gelungen war, denn er spürte etwas weniger Gewicht auf seiner Seele lasten.

Alles Wissen und alle Erfahrung hatte er zwar behalten, schließlich war dieses Teil so etwas wie sein eigener Horkrux, doch er würde keine neuen Erinnerungen von Voldemort bekommen und jede Verbindung, die einst zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, war nun unwiderruflich zerstört.

Alle fünf Horkruxe lagen nun in dem Ritualkreis und Harry hob seinen Zauberstab. „Dämonis", sagte er und die versengenden Flammen des Dämonsfeuers verbrannten alles, was sich innerhalb des Kreises befand. Mit einer tiefen Befriedigung sah Harry zu, wie das schwarzmagische Feuer alles verschlang und nichts zurück ließ. Nach zwei Minuten erdrückte der Schutzkreis das Feuer und es erlosch. Alle Horkruxe waren zerstört.

Harry nickte kurz und nahm einen Schluck aus einem Fläschchen. Der goldene Trank rann seine Kehle hinab und löste ein berauschendes Gefühl absoluter Grenzenlosigkeit aus. Glück konnte er nun gebrauchen, denn es hieß, noch Nagini zu fangen, bevor er sich Voldemort annehmen konnte.

In seinen Tarnumhang gehüllt apparierte er und tauchte genau vor einem großen Landsitz wieder auf. Hier residierte Voldemort, das hatte ihm der kleine Ausflug in Voldemorts Geist verraten. Dieses Anwesen gehörte der Familie Avery und glich mehr einer alten Burg als einem Landsitz. Es war kein Vergleich zum Luxus des Malfoyanwesens.

Harry hob seinen Arm, ging über die Brücke, die den Wassergraben überspannte und durchschritt das große Eisentor als sei es nicht vorhanden. Auf seinem linken Unterarm brannte das falsche Dunkle Mal leicht auf.

Erst gestern hatte Harry sich überwinden können, sich dieses Mal auf die Haut zu brennen, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit ins Anwesen zu kommen oder auch nur annähernd in Voldemorts Nähe. Aus Voldemorts Erinnerungen hatte er ziehen können, wie es geschaffen war und so eine perfekte Fälschung herzustellen vermocht. Da er es geschaffen hatte, würde er es auch wieder entfernen können, sobald Voldemort tot war und seine Aufgabe erfüllt.

Der Burghof war nicht sonderlich groß, vor ihm befand sich der Schutzturm und zu seiner Rechten erstreckte sich das große Haupthaus. Links war nichts außer der Wehrmauer.

Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, er solle sich nach links wenden und er musste auch nicht lange warten, da verließ eine kleine Gestalt eine kaum sichtbare Tür. Harry schlüpfte hinein und folgte einem mit Fackeln erleuchteten Gang bis in eine große Vorhalle. Aus einer Tür waren Stimmen zu hören, doch er ging daran vorbei und stieg eine große steinerne Treppe hoch.

Plötzlich kam ihm ein junges Mädchen entgegen, er schätzte sie auf ungefähr acht Jahre, die Neugierde hatte sie gepackt. Harry versteckte sich in einer Nische, um nicht angerempelt zu werden und bemerkte, dass es gar keine Nische war, sondern ein versteckter Gang. Er folgte ihm und hörte plötzlich von einer Holztür zu seiner Rechten ein Zischen. Zu gerne hätte er jetzt noch Parsel gesprochen, doch es ging nicht. Er klopfte zweimal mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Tür und sie wurde unsichtbar. Dahinter erstreckte sich ein großes Studierzimmer und auf dem Schreibtisch lümmelte sich eine gewaltige Schlange. Nagini, frohlockte er und gab der Tür ihre Sichtbarkeit zurück. Sorgfältig positionierte er seinen Zauberstab auf dem Holz und als er ihn in Bewegung setzte, hinterließ er eine kleine Brandspur. Er hatte nicht die Zeit, um alle Sicherheitszauber zu wirken, deshalb mussten die gröbsten reichen, sodass die Flammen nicht auf andere Räume überschlagen konnten.

Mit einem ungesagten Alohomora öffnete er die Tür, die Schlange zischte und hob sofort ihren Kopf.

„Dämonis", sagte Harry, der sich an diesem Spruch nicht ungesagt versuchen wollte und aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs sprang eine flammende Chimäre, die den Boden sofort in Flammen setzte und weiter auf die Schlange zusprang. Harry wirkte einen Schutzzauber, der ihn jedoch sehr viel Kraft kostete, um das Feuer von sich abzuhalten, bis er sah, wie Nagini von dem flammenden Inferno verzehrt wurde. Danach schlug er die Tür zu und sah, wie das Schutzsiegel flammend aufleuchtete.

Sein Verstand sagte ihm, er solle sich sofort auf die Suche nach Voldemort machen, doch Felix riet ihm, hier zu warten. So setzte sich Harry an die gegenüberliegende Wand und wartete, dass Voldemort auftauchte.

Vorsichtig entfernte er das Dunkle Mal von seinem Unterarm und dachte darüber nach, wie sein Leben wohl verlaufen wäre, wenn er an jenem Tag nicht in die Krankenstation gegangen wäre. Wahrscheinlich, dachte er und irgendwie amüsierte es ihn, wäre er mit Sicherheit glücklicher als jetzt.

Hermine und Ron, sowie Ginny und alle anderen, am liebsten würde er ihnen allen ins Gesicht schreien, dass er es wusste, dass er wusste, dass sie ihn betrogen hatten. Ob Snape es gewusst hatte? Oder Remus? Nein, Remus nicht und Sirius wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Aber letztendlich spielte es keine Rolle, wer was gewusst hatte. Er würde sowieso nie jemandem davon berichten, dass er irgendwas von ihrem Betrug erfahren hatte, wenn sie sich nicht selbst dazu äußerten und ihn einweihten. Sollte es auffliegen und zwar von seiner Seite aus, könnte der Verdacht aufkommen, dass er etwas mit Dumbledores Tod zu tun hatte, doch so würde er dem Minister nur eine gut ausgetüftelte Geschichte auftischen und wenn er ihm auch noch Voldemorts Kopf schenkte, würde keiner seine Aussage in Zweifel ziehen. Dann konnte er sich gefahrlos von seinen angeblichen Freunden entfernen und ein richtiges Leben führen.

Vielleicht sollte er Susan fragen, ob sie mit ihm ausging, oder nein, besser nicht, sonst könnte Davis zu stark werden. Außerdem musste er sich noch dringend einfallen lassen, wie er Dracos Trank brechen konnte, aber dazu war Zeit, wenn alles erledigt und die Prophezeiung erfüllt war.

Vielleicht, sinnierte Harry, sollt er Draco einfach in der Großen Halle küssen. Ist der Ruf erst ruiniert… er musste niemandem mehr etwas beweisen, für niemanden mehr gut sein.

Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass er besser aufstehen sollte und einen Moment später sah er wie Voldemorts schlangenartige Erscheinung den Gang entlang ging. Der Zauberer stockte kurz.

„Wer ist da?", fragte er und sah sich um. Harry zögerte nicht mehr, unsichtbar unter seinem Tarnumhang verborgen rief er „Avada Kedavra", und der Fluch schoss auf Voldemort zu. Dieser ließ den Zauber jedoch an einem Schild abprallen und schleuderte einen anderen Fluch in Harrys Richtung. Doch Harry war im Vorteil, denn Voldemort konnte ihn noch immer nicht sehen und so ging der Zauber fast zwei Meter daneben.

„Zeig dich", rief er und Harry schleuderte ihm erneut einen Fluch entgegen.

Er wollte ihn schnell töten. Schnell, präzise und endgültig sollte der Tod sein. Aber Harry bemerkte, dass er sich beeilen musste, langsam ließ der Glückstrank nach, so riss er sich den Umhang vom Leib, Voldemort erstarrte kurz, als er ihn sah und dieser Augenblick sollte sein Tod sein.

Mit einem grünen Blitz, einer Bewegung und einem Rascheln fiel Lord Voldemort zu Boden. Die Augen weit aufgerissen. Entsetzen spiegelte sich in den gebrochenen Augen, die blicklos Richtung Fenster starrten, wo sich langsam die Sonne über den Horizont erhob und die ersten Lichtstrahlen in den kargen Gang fielen.

Es war vorbei, er war frei und ein neuer Morgen begann.

**Zu dem Kapitel:**

So, das war's. Seid ihr enttäuscht weil es kein schnulziges „Ich Liebe dich" von Seiten Harry und Draco gab? Aber ich finde es logisch so, denn Draco würde nicht den Mut finden es zu sagen falls er es sich denn eingestehen würde und Harry? Nun ja, der müsste es auch erstmal annehmen.

Es gab auch kein großes Brechen mit seinen verräterischen Freunden und zwar weil Harry sich damit verdächtig machen würde. Er muss unschuldig aussehen, jetzt mehr denn je sonst bringen sie ihn mit den Morden in Verbindung.

Vielleicht sind manche enttäuscht, vielleicht auch nicht. Es gab kein großes Outing, auch wenn ich mir vorstellen kann, dass Harry seinen verrückten Gedanken bezüglich der Großen Halle und Draco in die Tat umsetzt. Das wäre ein Idealer Streitpunkt mit Ron und Hermine um sie los zu werden. Aber das kommt in dieser FF nicht mehr vor, es wäre zu trocken, deshalb Ende ich hier doch zu Dumbledores Ängsten will ich mich noch äußern. Denn Dumbledore ist ein weiser Mann und kennt die Menschen. Deshalb ein Prolog, zu Dumbledores Gedenken.

**Mamodo**

Ich findeschön, dass du Nott verstehen kannst, ich kann es auch gut. Wahrscheinlich würde ich genauso handeln und fühlen.

Tja und Harry scheinheilige, fadenscheinige Erklärungen die nicht mal dem ersten Ansturm überstehen, ich finde sie logisch. Woher soll er die Kraft nehmen sich jetzt auch noch mit sich selbst auseinandersetzen zu müssen wo er doch nicht nur mit

den Gefühlen anderer umgehen,

sowie Voldemort vernichten,

den Anderen sein altes ich vorheucheln,

Draco beschützen,

mit seiner eigenen Kaltblütigkeit hadern

und sich ganz nebenbei auch noch mit zwei anderen Persönlichkeiten und dessen nicht immer schönen Vergangenheiten in ihm herum schlagen muss. Ich glaube das kann jemanden ziemlich in den Wahnsinn treiben. Ich kann verstehen, dass er es einfach hin nimmt und genießt, anstatt sich Gedanken zu machen.

Da macht man es sich leicht und schiebt die Schuld jemand anderem in die Schuhe, anstatt über seine sexuelle Gesinnung nachzudenken.

Harry ist der festen Überzeugung er nutzt Draco aus, so wie dieser ihn aus nutzt um zu überleben.

**corwyn**

Ich könnte noch weiter schreiben, könnte schreiben wie Harry sich von den anderen entfernt aber es gibt einen Punkt den ich in vielen FF's immer verachtet habe und zwar, wenn Harry plötzlich supermächtig ist aber anstatt seinen Gegner, sei es nun Dumbledore oder Voldemort erst nach über zwanzig Kapiteln mit sinnlosem Inhalt und dabei noch ein bisschen leidet, vernichtet, damit es ein schönes großes Showdown gab. Mit diesem Klischee wollte ich brechen. Das leben ist nicht abgeschlossen und so etwas wie Voldemort vernichten, ich glaube ich würde es hinter mich bringen bevor ich mir ein neues Leben aufbaue. Denn ich könnte sterben und dann wäre es der Mühen nicht wert. Harry will reinen Tisch haben und von vorne beginnen. Er tut es schnell präzise und effizient.

**Nadalya**

Hoffe dir geht es besser.

Wahrscheinlich würde er Draco auch so beschützen, er hat ihm das leben Gerettet und was schätzt zudem ein Gryffindor mehr als Mut? Harry schätzt Dracos Mut sehr und seine Gefühle… Wie du sicher festgestellt hast, hat es in dieser FF kein einziges schnulziges „Ich liebe dich" gegeben. Eigentlich ist es schon schön, aber es hat nicht hinein gepasst. Draco hätte Angst sich vor Harry bloß zu stellen und Harry, nun der steht sich seine Gefühle nicht mal selbst ein. Doch trotz allem stellt sich die Frage. Wie lange kann eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen gut gehen, kann sie es jemals?

**sturmgraueaugen**

Nun, hier ist das letzte Kapitel, ich finde es selbst etwas schade, aber wenn ich weiter schreiben würde, würde es trocken und eintönig werden. Denn was danach kommen würde wäre ein langsamer Prozess. Mit dem er alte Verbindungen reißt und neue zusammenschweißt. Denn es gibt Dinge die niemand niemals erfahren darf.

**lera**

Also im Buch hat Voldemort das Seelenfragment in Harry zerstört indem er ihn mit Avada Kedavra getötet hat. Aber Voldemort konnte Harry nicht töten, weil er erstens den Elderstab benutzt hat, dessen Herr Harry war und dieser lässt sich nicht gegen seinen Herren benutzen und weil Voldemort mit Harrys Blut wiederauferstanden ist und damit eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen geschaffen hat durch den Blutschutz den Lily auf Harry gelegt hat. Deshalb hat Voldemorts Existenz Harry am leben erhalten. Die Seele von Voldemort allerdings nicht, weshalb sie gestorben ist. Na ja und mein Harry macht das ganze etwas radikaler und man könnte sagen er macht es alla Voldemort.

Ich mag wahre Begebenheiten, wenn man sie ändert, kann man auch gleich eine neue Geschichte schreiben, anstatt eine Fanfiktion.

**Tiegermieze**

Nun ja, eigentlich ist die Story sehr vorhersehbar, wenn ich ihr nicht von vorneherein einen Klischeestempel aufgedrückt hätte der anderes erwarten lässt. Aber durch die falsche Erwartung wird es wohl eher unvorhersehbarer ''

Nun und wenn du meine anderen FF's gelesen hast, weißt du wie sehr ich an halb offenen Enden hänge. Ob das Ende wohl gut ist oder nicht, musst du entscheiden, eines ist jedenfalls klar, Dumbledore war im Recht.

Zu deinem PS, ich bin genau dieser Meinung, Menschen sind halt so, alles andere wäre eine Lüge. Harry hat es auf eine übertriebene Art gelernt.

**Jadelady**

Aber ein guter Kerl ist weiß ich nicht… Er hat mit einem Schlag seine Ideale verloren und geht gerade über Leichen. Und was ein Happy End angeht, interpretiere es.

**himeChidori**

Nun ja, Harry zumindest sieht es so, als würde er Draco nur ausnutzen, in gewisser Weise. So wie es auch andersherum geschehen ist. Gleiches mit gleichem vergelten. Dabei ist er sich jedoch immer Dracos Gefühle bewusst ich glaube sonst würde er selbst davon zurückschrecken.

Und das mit dem Unsympathischer werden… das haben Dark Charaktere so an sich… sie sind ja eigentlich nicht nett und sympathisch wenn man mal zum Grundbedeutung zurückgeht.


	9. Epilog 22 Jahre später

9

**9. Epilog**

22 Jahre später

Ein Brunnen plätscherte nicht weit entfernt und ein weißer Pfau stolzierte an einer Hecke entlang. Es war ein warmer Tag gewesen, doch langsam setzte die Dämmerung ein, die das idyllische Bild langsam in Dunkelheit tauchte. Blutrot versank die Sonne am Horizont und gab dem Szenario etwas Märchenhaftes.

Mitten im weitläufigen Garten stand ein Mann. Er trug einen langen schwarzen Umhang, hielt einen Zauberstab in seiner rechten Hand und seine grünen Augen waren starr auf das Farbenschauspiel vor ihm gerichtet. Er schien nichts wahrzunehmen, außer der untergehenden Sonne, doch dem war nicht so. Sehr wohl wusste er, um die zweite Gestalt, die sich nun auf ihn zu bewegte.

Der andere trug ebenfalls einen schwarzen Umhang, doch stand dieser im Kontrast zu seinem weißblonden Haar, das im auffrischenden Wind hin und herwehte.

„Mein Lord", sprach er den anderen an, welcher ihn ignorierte bis die Sonne am Horizont verschwand. Dann wandte er sein Gesicht dem Neuankömmling zu.

Das schwarze Haar stand widerspenstig in alle Richtungen ab, seine Augen schienen emotionslos und auf seiner Stirn, zierte eine feine blitzförmige Narbe seine blasse Haut.

„Was für Neuigkeiten hast du, Draco?", fragte er und ein Lächeln glitt über seine Züge.

Draco erwiderte das zärtliche Lächeln kurz, dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder ernst.

„Wir haben Nachricht erhalten, mein Lord, die Riesen sind in Position, ebenso die Zentauren. Pyrites wartet auf Befehl."

„Gut, sehr gut. Noch bevor ein neuer Tag beginnt, wird das Ministerium Geschichte sein."

Mit wehenden Umhängen schritten die zwei Zauberer zum Herrenhaus zurück, welches sich weiß gegen die dunkle Nacht abhob. Es gab immer eine Zeit, in der etwas altes Unvollkommenes zu Ende ging und es aufzuhalten, hieß nicht, dass es niemals geschehen würde. Die letzten Jahre waren nur eine Schonfrist gewesen, eine Schonfrist für etwas, das schon seit vielen Jahrhunderten hinausgeschoben wurde.

Doch nun war er zu hören, an jedem Ort, der Ruf nach Freiheit.

Ende.

**Anmerkung zum Epilog:**

Ich wollte mit dieser FF mit ein paar Klischees brechen und ein paar erfüllen. Das war es hiermit.

Meine Beta meinte der Epilog würde mehr Fragen aufwerfen als beantworten, aber eigentlich wollte ich nur eine Sache anmerken, das Dumbledore auch der gute sein kann, auf eine verschrobene Art und Weise oder vielleicht eher das es keine gute und böse Seite gibt, nur Menschen und ihre Wünsche und Hoffnungen.

Ob jetzt Draco Harry oder Harry sich selbst dazu gebracht hat der neue Dunkle Lord zu werden, sei erstmal dahingestellt, aber mit einem Tipp um zu zeigen was für ein Lord er ist, Pyrites war von JKR als Todesser geplant der Harrys Eltern verrät aber zu ihm kam es nie. Also habe ich ihn hier erwähnt um nicht einen der Klischeetodessernamen zu nehmen ich hätte ebenso gut Nott schreiben können.

**Dank:**

Hier noch einmal besonderen Dank am meine Beta die das so schnell gelesen hat, und natürlich an all meine Leser die mir ein Review hinterlassen haben und auch an die die mir keines hinterlassen haben

Ach ja und eine Widmung. Ich widme diese FF all jenen die ebenfalls dieses Klischee schreiben oder geschrieben haben, denn ich habe mir wohl teilweise die selben Fragen gestellt auch wenn ich öfters andere Antworten gefunden habe.


End file.
